Anything But Ordinary
by dg19
Summary: What if Laurent, James, and Victoria never showed up? What if Bella was different and not as dependent on Edward? Would things still turn out the same? Pretty Much Twilight without the other vampires and a twist on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Is anyone else out there obsessed with Twilight as much as I am? If you're reading this, then I'm sure you are. So, this is my first Twilight fic. I hope you like it. It's going to be similar to the book for the first few chapters until we get past Victoria, James, and Laurent, but I'm still trying to add my own thing to it. Let me know what you think. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

_Welcome to Forks, Washington._

Yup. That's right. _Welcome._ Forks welcomes you, but you certainly don't welcome Forks. It's not exactly the place anyone wants to spend their time. Wet, sunless, way too green, and a sky full of clouds. Seriously, is this anyone's choice of climate?

I know it's not mine.

Phoenix, Arizona is my home. Hot, dry, sunny, and not a cloud in sight. You wouldn't know it though if you looked at me. Upon hearing about me, you would automatically assume that I'd be blond, athletic, and extremely tan. But no. It would come as a shock to you to see me. Plain brown hair, very pale, and not even able to walk on a flat surface. I'm the complete opposite of what you'd expect. But what do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault I don't fit the stereotype. Blame my parents. They're the ones who gave me their genes.

Anyways, back to Forks and what I am doing in this godforsaken place. You see, my parents are divorced. My dad, Charlie, lives here in Forks, while my mom and I lived in Phoenix. The thing is, my mom, Renée, just recently remarried and her new husband is a semi-professional baseball player. He travels a lot and Renée misses him a lot when he's away. She feels like she still has to take care of me, even though I _am_ seventeen and I've been taking care of her for as long as I can remember. But to make things easier on her, I decided to move in with Charlie. He doesn't know I'm coming. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. My decision works for everyone. Renée gets to travel with Phil, Charlie gets to spend more time with me, and I get my privacy because Charlie is rarely home and is very reluctant to show emotion. It's all for the best.

"Miss, we're here," the taxi driver says. I'd been so occupied in my thoughts I hadn't even realized we were close.

"Thanks Joe. I really appreciate it." Joe and I really got to know one another on the hour drive from the Seattle airport to Charlie's house. "Maybe we'll see one another again sometime," I say as I pay him.

"Perhaps. I'll keep my eyes open for you."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Later Joe."

"Have a nice day, Miss Swan."

I gather my things and wave as he pulls away. I turn around and look at the house. There's a police cruiser parked in the driveway. Now, before you panic, I should mention that Charlie's the police chief of Forks, and the cruiser is the only thing he drives. And it being in the driveway means he's home, probably watching some sporting event on television.

I walk onto the porch and knock on the door, even though I know where the spare key is hidden. Knocking seems like the safer choice when appearing unexpectedly at the house of a cop who owns a gun.

I hear moving inside and the footsteps near the door. The door swings open and Charlie stands there, his jaw dropped in shock. "Hey dad," I say. "How's it going?"

His eyes move from my face to my bags sitting next to me and back to my face. "B-Bells? What're you doing here?"

"I'm moving in, Char—Dad. Isn't that great?" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What'd you do? Are the cops in Phoenix after you? Does your mother know?"

I laugh. "No, Dad, I am not running from Phoenix law enforcement and asking you to hide a fugitive. And yes, mom knows I'm here. She didn't like my decisions, but she knows." He lets out a sigh and I roll my eyes. Does he really think I'd do anything illegal with him as a father?

"Come on, Charlie. You're missing a great game!" someone yells from the living room.

Charlie moves out the doorway to let me through. "Come on. Billy and Jake are here. They'll be happy to see you again." I search my mind, trying to remember who they are, but for some reason, I can't match the names with faces. Charlie must see my confusion because he says, "We'll re-introduce you," nodding his head in the direction of the living room. "Bells, this is Billy Black and his son, Jacob." When I see them, I recognize them immediately.

"Hey guys. How've you been?" I say smiling.

Billy looks at me with a gentle smile on his face. "We've been good. How have you been? How's Phoenix? We haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been doing great. Phoenix is amazing. Warm and sunny."

"It sure doesn't seem like you've been in the sun. You're so pale, you look like a vampire," Jake says grinning. I notice a surprised and concerned look come over Billy's face before it quickly disappears. I wonder what that was about. I look at Jake and Charlie but I guess I'm the only one who saw it. Jake's too busy looking at me and Charlie's turned his attention back to the baseball game.

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack. It's good to see you again," I say as they all go back to watching tv.

"I'll help you," Jake pipes in. Hm, it's not like I need help, but maybe he knows why that look appeared on Billy's face.

"Okay, Come on then," I say smiling.

I go to grab my bags but Jake grabs one of them and motions me to the stairs. I ascend them and stop outside my bedroom door. It's been mine since I was born and it hasn't changed much since then. The only thing that has changed in my light blue room is the crib and changing table have been replaced with a bed, a bureau, and a desk with a computer. A very old computer with very slow internet connection.

"So, I really don't need help unpacking, but I thought we could talk."

"Sure," he says enthusiastically and sits down on my bed.

"So how old are you now, Jake?" I ask, beginning to put my clothes away in the bureau.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a few months."

I pretend to look shocked as I answer, "No way. You look much older than fifteen."

He sits up straighter and puffs out his chest a bit, trying to seem older. "I'm tall for my age." I suppress a smirk. If anything, he looks younger than fifteen. He has a baby face that looks so innocent.

"Do you live in Forks?" I say as I finish putting my clothes away. Note to self: Need to go shopping.

"Nah, we live down on the La Push Indian Reservation."

I try to sound disappointed when I ask, "Does that mean you don't go to Forks High School?" I admit, I'm laying it on thick, but I really want to know what that look was about.

"No, I go to the school on the reservation."

"Oh," I say and look down.

"You could always come visit. I mean, I'd come here, but I'm not allowed to drive yet."

I smile at him. "Sounds good." He smiles back at me. "So Jake, did you notice the look your dad made when you mentioned me resembling a vampire?"

"Yeah, he always does that."

"Can I ask why?"

He paused. "Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?" I shake my head. "Well, one of the many claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves still remain our brothers. It's against Quileute law to kill them. Along with the wolves came the cold ones."

"Cold ones?"

"Yes, you would call them vampires. According to legend, my own great-grandfather had a run in with some. He made the treaty to keep them out of La Push. Anyways, the cold ones are natural enemies of wolves. You'd call them werewolves. This pack that came to La Push during my great-grandfather's time was different from others of their kind. They hunted animals, not humans."

"So what was the treaty about?" I ask, truly intrigued.

"It required the cold ones to stay off our land."

"What did they get out of it?"

"They got their safety. If they didn't cross the line, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces," he says grinning at me.

"If they weren't supposed to be dangerous, why weren't they allowed on La Push?"

"Even animal-hunters pose some risk. They could lose control at any time."

I let it all soak in for a moment before I can even think about forming coherent sentences. It's just so interesting. I want more, but I don't say so. "I take it Billy takes these stories pretty seriously."

He nods. "Superstitious old man."

I grin. "You don't believe them?"

"Nah, I've got other things to worry about other than the slim chance of cold ones attacking."

We're sitting on my bed grinning at one another when we hear, "We're ordering pizza! You guys hungry?"

I look at Jake and he nods. "Yeah Dad. Pizza sounds great."

Jake and I go back to talking while we wait for the pizza. He tells me more Quileute stories and I find myself no longer feigning interest. I'm deeply immersed in his storytelling. I'm almost disappointed when Charlie yells up to us that the pizza's here.

We go downstairs and sit around the table. I'm actually surprised, since the game's still on. "Rain delay" is the answer I get when I ask. _Rain Delay_. No big surprise there.

So we go through the normal routine. How's Phoenix? How's school? How's Renée? And the one I'm really surprised about is How's Phil? But then we get onto more recent discussions.

"School's already started, but you can enroll as soon as you're settled in," Charlie says. I simply nod. I'll probably be enrolling at Forks High a lot sooner than I want. There's not exactly much in this town to keep me busy all day.

"I'm sure I'll be registering within days." School over. Next topic of discussion: Obtaining a car.

"Are there any used car lots around here? I need one for transporting myself. No offense Dad, but I don't want to be dropped off at school in the cruiser. And before you say anything, I've got a lot of money saved up for this specific purpose, so you wouldn't have to pay a cent and I'm not looking for anything fancy. Just something sturdy and in running condition."

"Well, I don't know of any lots but I do know where we can get you a car," he says and smiles at Billy.

"We've got just the car for you. It's definitely sturdy and it runs, but it is old. Antique even."

"More like ancient," a grinning Jake interrupts.

Billy ignores his son's comment and continues. "It's a late 1950s/early 1960s Chevy. Now, since it is an older version, there are some minor setbacks, but it's nothing that would create major problems."

"And if you get in an accident, it'll still be as good as new, though I can't say the same for the other car." I grin at another of Jake's comments.

"How much do you want for it?" I ask.

"How much do you want to pay?"

"Nuh-uh Billy. You set a price and I'll pay it. Now how much?"

"Five hundred." Now that seems like a reasonable price. I'm sure anything else will cost more, so this really is a bargain.

"I'll take it," I say. "Now when can I pick it up?"

"How about you come by tomorrow and you can pay and take the truck all at once."

"Sounds like a deal," I say and shake Billy's hand. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's not like I have much use for it now anyway." That's right. I almost forgot he was in a wheelchair. It just seems like he's always had it because he's so comfortable in moving in it.

After we finish dinner, all four of us go into the living room to watch the rest of the game which is back on. By the time it ends, I am beyond ready for bed. I'm already dozing on Jake's shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Jake says and I nod.

"It's good seeing you again."

"You too. Goodnight."

They walk out and Charlie turns to me. "I'm just going to run them home. I'll be back soon."

"Alright, goodnight if I'm already in bed."

"Goodnight Bells. Good to have you home."

After he leaves, I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm so exhausted, I don't even shower like I usually do before bed. The only problem is that it's started raining again, and, instead of falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm up half the night listening to the patter of rain on the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Any of you from the Massachusetts area go to Warped Tour yesterday? Or anywhere anytime at all? Wasn't it amazing? I'm like on a Warped Tour High. Anyways, now that that is out of my system. I have another chapter for you, that I hope you all will enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

It's been three days since I arrived in Forks. The day after, Charlie took me down to La Push to pick up the truck. As soon as I saw it, I loved it. I didn't think I would on the ride there, but I was wrong. It was in need of a major paint job and it rumbled extremely loud when it was running—it scared me to death when I first started it—but the radio did work, which was much more than I expected. Oh, another setback, the maximum speed is a devastatingly slow fifty-five miles per hour, but I guess it's alright since there are no roads in Forks that even allow that speed limit. As soon as I get used to the blasting sound, I'm sure I'll never want a different car.

Anyways, it's my first day of school and I'm exhausted. I've barely gotten any sleep the past three nights. The damn rain keeps me awake. I hope one day soon is clear so I can get some sleep. Insomnia isn't really a good look for me.

I reluctantly get out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, since it isn't exactly warm outside. I run a brush through my hair and throw it up in a ponytail. When I'm ready, I go downstairs for breakfast and discover that not only is Charlie already gone, but that there is no food this house. Well, there is, but I certainly don't suggest trying to digest it. It looks green. So for breakfast, I'm forced to have leftover pizza, which we've been surviving on for these past days. I have nothing against pizza but after three days, it gets old.

While I'm eating, I look around the kitchen for anything that might be edible, but all I find are some questionable crackers and moldy bread. I dispose of both. I do, however, spot a jar labeled food money. Thank god. I take some out and shove it in my pocket. Guess I know what I'm doing after school today.

I glance at the clock and decide I'd better get going. I'd have to arrive at school somewhat early to get things organized. I go back upstairs and finish getting ready before I go out to my truck and nearly have a heart attack as I start it.

Forks High School is off the main highway. It seems everything in Forks is off the main highway. Student Body Population: 357, now 358. That was about the size of my junior class back in Phoenix. Besides the minimum of students I'd have to deal with, FHS doesn't even look like a school. It is just a bunch of one-story buildings thrown together. There is no organization whatsoever. I wouldn't have even noticed it—it was so hidden by trees and bushes—if it wasn't for the sign.

When I pull into the parking lot, it's pretty empty. I park in front of the building marked front office and kill the engine. I'm probably not supposed to park here, but who cares? It's only temporary.

I walk in and go over to the only desk that's occupied. "Excuse me," I say to the red-haired lady at the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." You can see the shock that comes over her as she realizes that I'm Chief Swan's daughter. Yes, so surprising.

"Of course. Since it is your first day, there are a few forms you need to fill out before class." I nod and she hands me the forms and a pen. I smile and sit down at one of the empty desks to fill out the paperwork. When I finish, I bring it over to her and smile. We sort out my schedule and, afterwards, she pulls out a map, highlighting the best route to each class. She hands me both papers along with a slip I have to have my teachers sign which I need to bring back at the close of school. I thank her and she wishes me luck.

I go back out to my truck and move it to the student parking lot, which has filled up considerably since I first entered the office. I quickly turn it off so I don't draw too much unwanted attention to myself. I'm nervous enough as it is. I don't need any unwanted gawking on top of it.

My first class is in building three. English. It's easy enough to find. And I think I'll get along just fine with the teacher, Mr. Mason. He just sends me to the back of the room and he doesn't make me introduce myself. And since I've read most of the books on the reading list, this class is going to be a breeze.

When the bell rings, a boy with skin problems and extremely black hair comes over to my desk. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

"You're Chief Swan's daughter?" I nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eric." By now, we're standing outside the building. "What's your next class?"

"Um," I say as I check my schedule. "Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm going to building four. I can take you there if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." So Eric's a little to eager to please, but having him show me the next building is better than whipping out the map.

"Where'd you live before?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"What's it like there?"

"Warm, bright, sunny."

"You're not very tan." See, what did I tell you?

"I'm part albino."

Eric takes it seriously. Poor boy. I think he needs a lesson in sarcasm. It's going to appear often in life and he should at least learn to recognize it.

Building six comes into view and I think him, but he insists on walking me to the door. "Well good luck. Maybe I'll see you later." I put a fake smile on my face and go inside.

Government, as well as my next to classes, passes by smoothly. That all ends when I walk into Trigonometry, which is a class I hate to begin with. Mr. Varner just increases by hate by forcing me to introduce myself, which I stutter and blush my way through. I forgot to mention that I have a bit of a blushing problem.

By the end of morning classes, I can recognize some faces in each class. Of course _recognizing_ and _remembering names_ are two completely different concepts. Some people come over and introduce themselves but most leave me alone, which I don't mind at all.

One girl, whose name currently evades me, walks with me to the cafeteria, talking the entire way. I don't pay much attention. I just think of my own things, but I do nod and 'mhm' when appropriate, or when I think is appropriate.

We sit at a table full of her friends and she introduces me to everyone at the table. Needless to say, I forget everyone's name, except Eric's, before she even finishes. After introductions, they go on to discuss other things which don't require me to involve myself, leaving me free to observe. This is when I see a group of people who just don't blend in with the rest.

The group of five—two girls and three boys—is sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria, as secluded from everyone as they can be. They're all extremely beautiful, almost inhuman, and it doesn't look like any defined group I've ever seen. They look completely different from one another. The two girls are total opposites. One is tall, blond, and I'd say blue-eyed, if I hadn't already seen her eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous; she looks like a model. The other is short, thing, and pixie-like, with short, deep black hair, spiked in every direction.

Of the boys, one looks like a football player: muscular, a.k.a. huge, and tall, with dark, curly hair. Another is less built, but still muscular, taller, and leaner, with honey blond hair. The last is the smallest of the group: less bulky, scrawnier, with messy, bronze-colored hair, who looks younger than the rest.

But as different as they are from one another, they're also strangely similar. All five have very pale skin, paler than me even. It looks like they've never seen the sun. Accompanying the paleness are dark circles beneath their dark eyes. Looks like the rains disrupting more than just my sleeping habits. And…all their features are entirely straight, flawless, and symmetrical. Absolutely beautiful.

Their unnatural beauty isn't the only strange thing about them, though. Despite sitting together, they're not talking and they're looking away from one another. They're also not eating, even though there's a tray full of food in front of each of them. The small girl gets up and dumps her untouched tray into the trash and glides off with such grace that I' left staring open-mouthed.

"Who are they?" I ask a girl from my Spanish class. Her name still evades me.

You can tell she already knows who I'm talking about, but she looks anyway. And at the same time, the younger-looking one meets my eyes. I sit frozen as his eyes briefly search mine, until he looks away. I look down with a blush adorning my face. It's strange. He looked at us as soon as I mentioned them; it was like one of us had spoken his name. I look over at my neighbor only to find her in the same position as me.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The shorter girl is Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Old-fashioned names. It's strange. You don't hear names like that anymore. Personally I think that should change, because who wants a common name like Emily or Andrew? Bring on the older names.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand, even though that little rant did help me remember my neighbor's name. Jessica. A plain, boring, common name. Anyway. "They're awfully good-looking," I say.

"Yes! I know!" she says enthusiastically. "But it's actually quite scandalous," she says a little quieter. Yup, that's right folks. _Scandalous_. "They're all together. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And they _live_ together." I guess this is pretty _scandalous_, for lack of a better word. It even would've caused talk in Phoenix.

"Which ones are related? None of them really look anything alike." If you ignore the pale skin and dark eyes.

"That's because none of them are related. They're all adopted. Actually, Rosalie and Jasper really are twins. The blondes. They're foster children."

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"Well, now they are, but they've been with the Cullens for a while. Mrs. Cullen's their aunt."

"That's nice of them to take in all those kids."

"Yeah, I guess. But apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." Oh yeah, because that makes it less thoughtful.

I look at them again and the bronze-haired one meets my gaze again. And once again, I sit still until he looks away. Except this time he looks disappointed. How can he already be disappointed in me? He doesn't even know me. It usually takes at least a few days for that to come up.

I look down again and ask, "Which one is the bronze-haired one?"

"That's Edward." I peek at him and he's studying me once again. With an annoyed expression this time. Jessica disrupts my staring by continuing. "I wouldn't bother with him. He doesn't date anyone. He just sticks with school and his family." That's a bad thing? "And apparently the girls here aren't good enough for him. He turns everyone down. Politely, of course, but that makes it worse. It's like he pities you." Apparently she's experienced this.

I look away from her and smile. I personally can understand why he'd rejected her, but I'm not going to tell her that. I glance back at Edward, and, even though he's not looking at me, it looks like he's smiling, too.

I'm still watching as the four of them get up to leave and walk out with the same gracefulness as Alice. It's amazing how I can remember their names, but not those of the people at my lunch table, isn't it?

I stay with Jessica and her friends for a few more minutes before I decide to leave. I don't want to be late. I walk with a girl who has Biology II also. Angela, as she keeps reminding me with a sweet smile on her face. We make our trip in silence, which I don't mind. It's a nice change.

We split up when we enter the room. She goes to her seat and I wait at the back of the room near the door for the teacher to arrive. I look around the room while I wait and notice Edward Cullen at one of the lab tables. When the teacher arrives, I walk down the aisle to have him sign my sheet. As I pass Edward, I see him tense in his seat and he meets my gaze with an enraged look. I immediately avert my eyes. Jeez, he doesn't know me and he already hates me. I know he's beautiful and I'm not quite at his level, but jeesh. What a great place Forks is turning out to be.

Mr. Banner signs my paper, hands me a book, and assigns me a seat. Next to Edward Cullen. Whose eyes are coal black. Which is _not_ normal.

I try not to look at him as I make my way to my seat. Or when I sit down. Despite my attempts, I see him tense even more and lean away. He's sitting on the edge of his chair. He doesn't even seem like he's breathing. Now I know I'm nowhere close to Rosalie Hale's looks, but I know I'm not that repulsive. I think this is a little extreme.

I pull my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall between us like a curtain. As much as I try to pay attention to the lesson, which I can't because it's something I learned in Phoenix, I can't stop stealing glances at him. Throughout the entire class, he doesn't relax his rigid stance. If I was planning to become less self-conscious by moving here, I can throw that plan out the window. It sure isn't going to happen with him sitting next to me all year.

As soon as the bell rings, he's out of his seat and bolting out the door. I sit there shocked. What can I possibly have done to cause him to act like that? I'm beyond pissed. That's all I can say. Tears start to fill my eyes as I stand up and gather my things. I hate it. I always cry when I'm mad.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" a boy says from behind me. I quickly wipe my eyes and turn around.

"Bella," I correct him and take him in. Baby-faced, spiked blond hair, smile on his face. At least he's nice to me.

"I'm Mike." I smile at him. "Do you want help finding your next class?"

"I'd love some." I don't really want nor need any help, but a smiling face is something I welcome right now. We walk out of the class and head for the exit.

"What do you have?"

"Gym." Which I'm not looking forward to. I'm a complete klutz. I'll be lucky to make it out alive. Hell, everyone will be lucky to make it out of class alive.

"I have that next, too."

"Well, I have to warn you, then. I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me."

"You can't be that bad," he says smiling.

"You think that now, but you weren't in Phoenix for the Kickball Knockout of 2006."

He laughs and holds up his hands in surrender. "I'll take your word for it, then."

He talks the entire way to gym. I barely have to say a word, but I think we'll be good friends. Up until he was ten, he'd lived in California, so he understood my issue with the rain. He's also in my English class. And as much as I don't want to admit it, he is the nicest person in Forks so far.

Before we reach the locker rooms, he says, "Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that." This just brings back my bad mood. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice his absurd behavior, but to know that I'm the only one to cause it, just pisses me off even more.

I try to keep my temper, and tears, in control when I answer. "I don't know. I never even spoke to him."

"He's crazy. If I got to sit next to you, I'd talk to you."

I smile and go into the girls' locker room. Coach Clapp finds me a uniform but doesn't require me to change. Despite my spurn for gym, a.k.a. my physical hell, I'm disappointed that I don't get to participate today. My lack of activity leaves my mind to consider the day's events. At least endangering my life keeps my mind off of reality.

When the final bell rings, I angrily make my way to the office to pass in my paper. Mike is waiting for me, but I ignore him. I'm in too bad of a mood to deal with him right now. And the clouds above my head just get even darker when I enter the office and see _him_.

He's quietly arguing with the lady from earlier. He has his back to me and hasn't noticed that anyone else has entered the building. I'm standing against the wall, contemplating whether or not to confront him, more like bitch him out, for his infuriating actions during biology when the door opens and another girl walks in. _He _turns around and glares at me, causing the other girl to forget why she entered and to leave. He turns back to the lady at the desk and says, "Never mind. I see that it is unattainable. Thank you for your help." He hurries out the door, without even glancing in my direction. I stand there admiring him. Even when he's pissed off he can move with such gracefulness and his dark eyes are still alluring. It's so unfair. And that unfairness reminds me of why I'm pissed off in the first place and that makes me curse myself out and rethink my last thoughts about _Edward Cullen_.

I stalk over to the desk and try to smooth out my hard expression. "Tough day, dear?"

"You have no idea."

She smiles kindheartedly. "Let's get you out of here as soon as possible, then, yes?" I nod. "Do you have your paper?" I hand it to her and she looks it over. "You're all set. I hope your afternoon improves."

"Me, too."

She looks at me sympathetically. "It'll get better."

"I doubt it," I say pessimistically. I say goodbye and walk out to my truck. It's nearly the only one left in the parking lot. When I get inside the cab, I scream loud enough to release some of my anger. Then I close my eyes, lean my forehead on the steering wheel, and take deep breaths. Tears are falling from my eyes but the deep breaths are helping.

When I'm calm enough to drive, I start the truck and floor it—which really doesn't do much—and go home, not even bothering with stopping at Thriftway. I'm way too angry to concentrate on shopping and cooking dinner. Instead I call and order Chinese take-out, hoping Charlie isn't expecting a home-cooked meal tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up crabbier than usual. I'm still exhausted, pretty zombie-like. It rained last night, which means little to no sleep. My weariness combined with my bad day at school yesterday just brings out my bitchiness. I bet Charlie's happy he doesn't have to deal with me until tonight. Too bad for him my mood just might be worse after my run-ins with _him_.

When I walk outside, my morning becomes a little bit better. It's not currently raining, although it looks like it probably will be by the end of the day. Also, when I pull into the school's parking lot, it's still pretty empty, which means I have some time to relax before I have to actually enter one of the buildings.

My day actually isn't that bad. My first few classes are pretty uncomplicated. I just get to sit quietly in my seat and do what I please, making time fly. I sit next to Mike in English and he walks me to class, which earns some needless glaring from Eric, but it is pretty flattering. Boys in Phoenix never chased me like this. At lunch, I sit with Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and all those other people whose names I now know.

No matter how much I wish my day will continue in the same fashion, it doesn't. Trigonometry starts it all. Mr. Varner just likes to pick on me because I'm the new kid. He calls on me to answer a question I'm pretty much clueless about and then he gives me this look that just says 'I expected more from you.' What does he expect? Trig sucks. I think he makes it a point to make enemies with all his students.

But then, in gym, I'm actually required to change today. We're playing volleyball. Not good. It's almost as bad as the Kickball Knockout of 2006. When it's my turn to serve, I hit one of my teammates in the back of the head. I apologize and serve again, only to hit someone on the opposing team in the face. I apologize yet again and, when my next serve comes up, everyone, on both teams, moves out of my way. Good news: My team wins.

But back to lunch time. I walk in with Jessica and scan the lunchroom. My eyes find the table furthest away from the door. There are only four people sitting there. No Edward. This both pisses me off and gives me relief. It pisses me off because I wanted to tell him off for his friggin' unnecessary attitude yesterday. It was bothering me all last night. Another reason I couldn't sleep. It gives me relief because I know I won't really confront him, so it won't give me reason to disappoint myself, but, also knowing I won't be receiving any of his threatening looks during lunch and Biology. But even with this relief, I still dread seeing him enter the cafeteria.

I'm happier when I walk into Biology since he never showed up at lunch. But I'm still anxious because he could still come into class with a legitimate reason for missing lunch. I sit at my table, holding my breath, as Mike excitedly tells me about a trip to the beach that he's planning. I smile and pretty much ignore him until the bell signaling the beginning of class rings. I exhale and silently celebrate. I spread my things out on the desk, happy to have it to myself. I actually pay attention—or at least attempt to—since I'm not worrying about the fuming boy next to me.

Gym follows. Mike walks me to class. He's like a puppy that follows you around everywhere. Jeesh. I'm going to have to find a way to get fid of all my admirers. Of course, this might be difficult considering I have no experience in this area.

Anyway, Mike willingly chooses to be on my team and to help me out, which he does an exceptional job at considering who I am. After class, I'm happy to see that he's not waiting outside the locker room for me. I beat him! Woohoo! I quickly walk to my truck and climb in. As I'm waiting in line to exit the school, I see the Cullens and the Hales making their way to their car. The silver Volvo. Of course. Now that I'm not trying to ignore their asshole of a brother, I have a chance to observe them.

All four are well-dressed, trying to blend in but still retaining their wealthier-than-thou status. I'm kinda jealous. It's not fair that they have both good looks and money. It should be one or the other. Although, neither seem to be helping them in the friend department. But I can't really blame the students of FHS for that. The Hales and Cullens seem like they chose their isolation. I'm sure tons of these kids would love to be their friends. I wonder why they separate themselves as much as they do.

My truck rumbles loudly as we—my truck and I—make our way through the line. Everyone stares curiously, including the four I was just observing. I try to ignore the staring until I'm driving away from the school and towards Thriftway.

I'm already in a good mood as I pull into the parking lot, due to Edward Cullen's absence. My happiness increases as I enter the building, which blocks out the rain which has began to fall. Inside the grocery store, everything goes back to normal. I'm just Bella on a regular food run, which I'll use to make dinner when I get home. I can pretend I'm back in Phoenix, where it rains an average of two to three inches a year, and it's sunny and warm outside.

That daydream comes to an end as I step outside and make a run for my truck. At home, I stuff the groceries into whatever cabinets I can find space in. I start dinner and then head upstairs to do some homework and to check my e-mail.

I throw my bag on the bed and then turn on the computer. Due to its lack of speed, I have time to change into more comfortable clothes—namely sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt—and to throw my hair up. I sit down at the computer. Three new messages. All from Renée.

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!_

_How dare you leave like you did! Phil and I were worried sick! We didn't know where you'd gone, only that your things were missing. And I can't believe you had the nerve to call like you did! From the Seattle Airport! Could you not tell us that you were unhappy here? We would've worked something out. Please write back and let me know you're all right and that you made it to Forks in one piece. Let me know how Charlie is and how you two are getting on. Write soon. I miss you._

_Mom_

I roll my eyes as I finish. That's just like Renée. Pissed off one minute and worried and sad the next. I sigh and move on.

_Bella,_

_It's been a week now. Why haven't I heard from you? Are you afraid I'll be mad? I'm not. Just worried. Please write back._

_Mom_

Trust me, Renée, I'm not afraid.

The last message is from this morning.

_Isabella,_

_If I haven't received a message by 5:30, I'm calling Charlie._

Well, if she's gone as far as calling Charlie, I think it's about time I send her a message.

_Mom,_

_Take a chill pill. I'm writing now. Don't overreact._

_Bella._

I send it and begin an actual e-mail.

_Mom, _

_I wasn't worried you were mad at me. It's just I don't exactly have a lot to write about. I mean, it _is _Forks. It's raining. Doesn't get much more exciting than that. So to answer your demands—or at least the ones I didn't think were rhetorical…I'm doing fine. I've made some friends—and some unfortunate enemies—at school. I have yet to get used to the lack of sunshine, but I'm trying. I'm in one piece. No accidents yet._

_Charlie's doing fine. He works a lot, but that's nothing new, and we're getting along just fine. Everything's great. He even found me a truck. It's old, but it runs great, except for the loudness of it and lack of speed. It's nice and sturdy. Perfect for me._

_I miss you too. I'll write soon, but I'm not going to be constantly checking the computer. So sit back and relax. I'll write when I have something interesting to tell you. Give me some time to get the gossip on everyone. Love you._

_Bella._

After I click send, I shut down the computer and grab my copy of _Wuthering Heights_, our current English book, and read it for fun. I do that until I hear Charlie come home.

I'm heading downstairs when I hear, "Bella?"

Duh.

"Hey Dad. How was work?"

"Same as always."

"You should move to the city. You'd have a lot more to keep you on your toes."

He laughs and asks, "What's for dinner?" This is a question he asks cautiously. Renée isn't that great of a cook, and, when she decides she's in the mood to cook, she likes to experiment.

"Steak and potatoes, but it's going to be a little longer. I lost track of time."

He nods and goes into the living room. I go back to getting dinner ready. I start the steaks, and I make a salad and set the table while they're cooking.

When I call him back in, we eat in silence, except for him complimenting my cooking. He breaks it when he asks, "How're you liking school?"

"I guess it's all right. It is _school_ after all. But I've made some friends that help move it along."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, there's this girl, Angela, and we get along really well because we're both kinda quiet. And we both hang around with Jessica, who talks enough for the three of us. Then there's Mike and Eric, who are both battling for my attention."

"That must be Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I know their parents very well."

"How well?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He laughs. "To answer your unspoken question, no, I have not arrested any of them. Mike's parents own the sporting goods store on the town line and Jessica's dad is about the only lawyer in Forks, though he's not really needed." Goes to show you how small of a town Forks really is.

I debate with myself internally on whether or not to ask the next question. It could either really piss me off or give me some sort of sympathy. Either way, there's only one way to find out.

"Dad, how well do you know the Cullens?"

"I don't know. Depends what you mean by that question."

"Just…have you met them?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen and his wife are great people."

"They're kids are a little…different." I want to say something along the lines of weird or bizarre or inhuman, but I try to keep it polite. "It's just that they don't seem to fit in at school."

This actually brings out emotion in Charlie. More emotion than I've ever seen cross his face. It shocks the hell out of me.

"Damn town. Dr. Cullen and his family are great people! That's more than I can say for most people in this place! I thought I might have some trouble with five teenagers, but they're more behaved than half the kids here. The Cullens are a good family. Great parents. Taking their kids on camping trips every other weekend, making sure their provided for. What more could a kid want? And Forks is lucky to have them here. Dr. Cullen could work anywhere he wanted, higher salary, more benefits. Fortunately his wife wanted a small town. They shouldn't be judged because they're a bit wealthier and differ from the normal folks here."

Whoa Charlie. Slow down, man. Take a breather. This is way too much. Go back to being the unemotional dad I grew up with. It's less surprising.

"They seemed nice enough to me." I feel the need to rewind. "I just noticed that they stick to themselves. They don't really socialize with the other students." I pause, unsure what to say next. "They're all very attractive," I say awkwardly.

Charlie laughs. Thank god. He's back to his old self. "You should see the doctor. His wife's had to beat the nurses off of him with a stick."

After that, things return to normal. Silent. I don't mind. One outburst from Charlie is enough to last me at least another decade. We finish dinner and he goes into the living room to watch a game. Hopefully that'll calm him. I wash the dishes and clean up before I go upstairs to complete my homework.

As I lay down in bed, after turning off the light, I notice one thing: No rain. I internally jump for joy as I realize it'll be the first good night's sleep I've had in more than a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Here's another chapter. I know the first ones were similar to Twilight, but I did say that they would be until a certain point. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it. The end is definitely different than the book. Please R&R**

Chapter 4

So my first week of school ended and my weekend passed by uneventful. Homework, cooking, cleaning, laundry, reading. Nothing exciting enough to write home about. Edward Cullen didn't show up for the rest of the week, which I was happy about, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being the reason he was missing school. Despite my guilt, things were improving. I remembered people's names, my classmates learned to keep the ball away from me in gym, and I was being included in things. It felt good.

And now it is Monday. Even with the good, I don't want to go to school. Sure, having friends and socializing is fun, but when it comes to the learning part of school, I can do without.

I arrive at school in a good mood, due to the lack of rain, and I'm greeted by various people as I step out of my thundering truck. It's colder than usual, but not raining, so I'm happy.

Nothing exciting happens throughout my morning classes. In fact, my day gets worse. It's snowing! And I thought rain was bad. At least you can't pick up rain and throw it. I've been dodging snowballs all morning and I don't like it one bit. Everyone's excited but me. Sure, enjoy it now, but once it melts and their clothes are squishy and soaked, they'll be thinking I was the smart one.

Lunch comes and I cautiously walk to the cafeteria with Jessica. I'm not a fan of being hit by frozen water. I have a make-shift shield and everything. I'm not taking any chances. Jessica's laughing. We'll see who's laughing when she gets hit in the head with a snowball. Mike catches up with us as we reach the building. He and Jessica are talking animatedly about the snow as we wait in line for food. I don't include myself. I'm sulking about the wetness that is soaking through my boots and socks. I try to ignore their happiness as I glance at the segregated table, as has become custom. I stop breathing for a minute. There are five people at the table.

Jessica hits my arm. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I think I'm feeling a bit sick."

"Maybe you should eat something. It might make you feel better," Mike suggests.

"No, I don't think it'll stay down. I'll just take a soda," I say and hold my stomach. Worst part is I'm not lying.

I follow them to our table and sit down between Jessica and Angela. I sit quietly and sip my soda. Mike occasionally asks how I'm feeling, but I just wave it off. Maybe I should just give in and go to the nurse.

No, that won't solve my problem. Besides, I have as much of a right to be here as he does.

Even with that argument, I come up with a solution to my dilemma. I'll look at the Cullens, and, if he's glaring at me, I'll skip. If he's not, I'll suck it up and go to class.

I try to be discreet as I glance over. They're acting like the majority of the school today. Laughing and joking around. The three boys are shaking the melting snow from their hair. The girls are laughing as they lean out of reach of the wetness. They certainly seem like they fit in today, although they look like they all belong in a movie rather than in FHS.

Not including the new behavior, something's changed. I can't pinpoint what it is though. I look at Edward. Same disheveled hair, still nicely dressed, lighter circles under his eyes, less pale. Although that last one might just be my imagination. There's something different and it's going to bother me until I find out what it is.

"What'cha staring at?" Jessica asks. I don't know why she even asks when she just follows the direction of my eyes anyway.

At that moment, Edward looks over and meets my eyes. It's only a second before I drop them, but I'm positive I didn't see any hostility or anger in them. Instead it was more curiosity. Hm, maybe he's bipolar. It would certainly explain the sudden mood swings.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggles.

"Does he look upset or intimidating in any way?"

"Unless you count fixatedly admiring you as upsetting and intimidating, then no."

"Are you sure he doesn't look angry?" I can't help but double-check.

"Positive. Should he be?"

I shake my head. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Oh please. That's all you're worried about? The Cullens don't like anyone. Of course, they don't put themselves out there enough to like us. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking!"

She laughs but looks away. I check to see if she listened and can't stop myself from stealing one more glance.

Mike interrupts my worried staring with plans of a massive snowball fight after school. I groan and count myself out. I make a mental note to hide in the gym until it's safe to go outside. But Jessica agrees wholeheartedly. She'd do anything Mike told her to do. Everyone can see she's infatuated with him. Well…Everyone but Mike. That kid is oblivious. I might have to work some magic to fix that. Problem Mike: Solved.

The end-of-lunch bell rings. I'm suddenly terrified. I know I should be confident and pissed off, but I can't be. I just want to go home and curl up in my bed. But I can't. I have to honor the deal I made with myself because stupid Edward Cullen isn't in a pissy mood today. Damn it. The one day I consider skipping school…

Mike walks me to class, which makes me even more terrified as we exit the building because Mike's a snowball magnet. God must be trying to make up for the Edward Cullen thing because, when we step outside, the snow has melted and has been replaced by rain. I pull my hood up and smile, glad that I won't have to stake out the gym now. I try to hold in my laughter as Mike complains the whole way to Biology.

I suddenly sober up as we walk into the classroom. There's no one at my table, but that doesn't mean he won't show up. There's still time until class starts. I sit down at the table, which has a microscope and slides on it, and I stare forward. I notice when he sits down next to me but I don't look over.

"Hello," I hear a quiet voice say.

I look over at him. I'm shocked to say the least.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I wasn't able to properly introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I'm still shocked as I observe him. He seems in a better mood. But it doesn't mean much when I notice that he's sitting as far away from me as possible and that his hands are still clenched. This brings back my anger.

"What, you're talking to me now?" I ask harshly.

He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again, as if surprised by my sudden outburst and hostility. "Nothing to say? I would think that you would at least apologize for your friggen behavior last week. You didn't have any right to judge me. You don't even know me. I'm a human being, too, you know. You can't just treat me like I'm some annoying fly that won't leave you alone. I have feelings, too, and I felt really pissed off and hurt that you treated me like that. I understand that you don't like me, but let's just get through today and I'll see what I can do about changing my seat."

Whew. That was a mouthful. Now that that is out of my system, I feel much better. I expect him to yell back at me or tell me off or something. I want a reaction. But I certainly don't expect what comes out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I do have a legitimate excuse, but I'm not able to tell you, and I hope you'll forgive me for that. I was just trying to make up for my behavior the last time I saw you. I didn't expect it to bother you as much as you say it did. I apologize for it and I'll work with you during class. I'm much better now, I promise," he says. "And I hope you don't change your seat." That last part is so quiet, I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it.

I'm so dumbfounded that I can't answer. I think he takes it the wrong way because he turns away from me and is quiet.

"I forgive you," I say quietly because class has started. He quickly looks over at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I nod. He smiles. All the air rushes out of my lungs at that moment. His smile is so breathtakingly beautiful…And it annoys me that I think that.

A piece of hair falls in his face and I have the urge to brush it away.

"How 'bout we get to work?" I say, trying to regain control of my body. I can't be acting like this. He isn't that great.

"Ladies first, partner?" he says smiling. Once again, I lose control. I can only sit there staring. Damn it! "Or I could go first if you wish."

"No, I'll do it." Anything to keep my mind off of you.

I slip the slide onto the stage and look. "Prophase," I say confidently. I've already done this experiment in Phoenix, so I'm pretty good at identifying the stages of mitosis.

"Mind if I look?" he asks. Okay, that kinda pisses me off. Does he not believe me? Good job getting back on my good side, Edward.

His hand grasps mine to stop me from changing the slide. I gasp and suddenly jerk my hand away. His hands are freezing cold, like he's been sitting out in a snow bank all day. And, as much as I'd like to say that's the reason I pulled my hand away, it's not. When our hands touched, I felt a spark, like an electric shock, go through my body. It was like something you see or read about in movies in books, where the two main characters meet, fall in love at first sight, get married, and live happily ever after. I shudder. Marriage is a touchy subject of me, and the thought of that with Edward just makes me want to laugh.

He apologizes in his musical voice and takes the microscope.

"You're right. Prophase."

"Duh," I say under my breath, but I think he still hears it. He seems to tense up. I almost regret saying it.

"Your turn," I say in a less sarcastic tone. He changes the slide and says, "Anaphase." He looks at me. "Do you want to look?"

"No," I say shaking my head. "I trust you." I admit, I'm trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish you wouldn't," I hear, but it's so quiet, I'm not sure if it was actually said.

"Slide three?" He pushes the microscope towards me and places the next slide in my hand very cautiously. He makes sure he doesn't touch my bare skin with his. I'm kinda relieved by this. I don't want to risk another electric shock. No thank you.

It goes back and forth like this for the remaining slides. We finish way before the rest of the class. We sit in silence for a few minutes for lack of something better to do. "So…" I say.

He looks at me and says, "It's a shame the snow is gone, isn't it?"

"Not really."

His eyes widen. "You don't like the snow." He states it as more of a fact than a question, but I answer anyway.

"Nope. Hate it, in fact. It seeps into your boots and gets your socks wet. Then you're miserable for the remainder of the day. I don't like the rain either. But that's better than snow because it can't be thrown at your head. I'll take the sun over those any day."

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman fall in love, or have a drunken night, things tend to happen between them. Nine months later, a whining, screaming baby appears to disrupt and ruin their lives."

"One, that's not what I meant. Two, I take it you don't believe in love and you don't like children."

I decide to throw his choice of words right back at him. "Well, one, duh. I knew that. And to answer, I really have no idea. Long story. Actually, no it's not. I just don't want to tell you. And two, true love doesn't exist and kids are just a hassle."

"Bella, love exists all around you. It's in everyone's lives."

"Not in mine."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure guys are knocking down your door to get to you."

"Oh yeah. Doors are being replaced all the time around my house. Windows, too. Guys just don't understand that it's supposed to be pebbles you toss at the window."

"Stop with the sarcasm. I've seen Mike, Eric, and various other guys admiring you."

"That's called lust, not love."

"But they think its love. Their eyes still light up and their smiles still widen when they see you and butterflies still fill their stomachs. Their hearts still break when you deny them. They still feel hurt and vulnerable when they can't have you."

"I think you need to take your own words to heart." He looks confused. "Oh please. You can't tell me you don't notice how all the girls in school lust after you. I've seen how they look at you with longing in their eyes."

"It's not me their looking at."

I roll my eyes. "You're gorgeous. You're like a Greek god you're so good looking. They want to rip your clothes off and jump you right then and there whenever they see you."

He averts his eyes and looks away, like he wants to blush, but he doesn't. I don't understand. If someone would've said those words to me, I would've been beet red.

"So what's your story for coming here?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"I told you I didn't want to tell you, or do you not listen."

"Well, we have nothing better to talk about."

"How 'bout we talk about why your eyes are a different color today? Did you get contacts or did they just magically change from midnight black to topaz overnight?"

"You're too observant for your own good," he says, again under his breath.

"Why is me being observant a bad thing?" He looks surprised. "You shouldn't mumble things you don't want other people to hear." He doesn't say anything. "So you gonna answer or what?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh yeah? How could that be dangerous?"

"It could put you into situations you can't handle."

"I can handle anything that comes my way."

"I don't think you can." Mumbled, yet again.

This angers me and I admit the next questions that come out of my mouth are completely for the purpose of annoying him.

"So what makes you think I'm so weak?"

"You're fragile. So many things could hurt you."

"Yeah? How?"

"You can be easily broken."

"I'm not that weak, Cullen, so you can quit the worrying."

He doesn't respond.

"So, Edward, are you a virgin?" Told you these questions were just to annoy him.

"Um…"

"It's all right. It's not like I'm going to tease you if you are and I'm not going to want the details if you aren't. A simple yes or no answer will suffice."

He hesitates but says, "Yes." He pauses. "Are you?"

"Not now, Edward. We're talking about you, not me." He looks a little terrified now. "I'm surprised by you. With all the girls willing to give it up to you, you haven't hit a homerun? Boy, Edward. Way to promote abstinence. I'm proud of you. Staying pure until marriage, are we? I wish more guys were like you."

"I thought you said—"

"I'm not teasing, Edward. Take a chill pill. I was just complimenting you. So how far have you gone with a girl?" He hesitates again. "Third base?" No answer. "Second base?" Silence. "Have you ever kissed a girl, Edward?" Quiet. "Aw, that's so adorable. You're so inexperienced. If you ever want to change that, just snap your fingers and I'm sure someone of the female population will appear at your side."

He doesn't say anything. In fact, he's not even looking at me anymore. He's looking down at the table, glancing at the clock every few minutes. I almost feel bad. _Almost_. If he can be rude, so can I.

The bell rings and he sprints out of the room. I smile smugly to myself. Mike comes over, looking grim. "What's wrong?" I ask. I'm in a much better mood now.

"I couldn't figure out the stupid slides. They all looked the same. I wish I had Cullen as a partner. I'd be slacking off too."

"Excuse me," I say angrily. "I did the lab too. I didn't just let _Cullen_ do the whole thing. I can pass Biology on my own, thank you very much."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant that Cullen's so smart, I wish I had someone with his brain to help me," he explained quickly.

That puts me back in a good mood. "That's all right. I forgive you. Come on, walk me to class," I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

We walk arm-in-arm all the way to gym, making conversation. "You seem in a better mood today."

"That's because I am."

"May I ask why that is?"

"Me and Edward just had a little heart-to-heart."

"Is that what that was? He looked really uncomfortable."

"You could tell?" I'm practically jumping up and down with excitement.

He nods. "Should I be worried?"

"About the uncomfortableness or the bouncing?"

"Both."

"Nah. The uncomfortable thing is just something I do when someone's really annoying me and the bouncing just goes along with it."

"And I shouldn't be worried?"

"Not if you don't annoy me."

"I'll try to stay on your good side then."

"That's probably a good idea."

We reach the locker rooms and part ways. In gym, he takes care of me. I don't touch the ball once. I don't get hurt and neither does everyone else. This adds to my good mood. I'm a bitch, huh? Being happy at Edward being uneasy. Oh well.

I'm in such a pleasant mood, I don't even mind that Mike is waiting outside the locker room for me. I even let him walk me to my truck. He appreciates it. I can tell. But his arm keeps brushing mine. I know he wants me to hold it again like earlier, but by the time I decide I will, we've reached my hunk of metal. We stand awkwardly outside. I place my hand on his arm and say, "Thanks Mike. I appreciate you walking me to my car."

A big smile appears on his face. Maybe Edward was onto something when he was talking about lust and love. "No problem. Maybe you'll let me do it again?"

"Sure. Tomorrow. Depending on what kinda mood I'm in."

His smile grows, if that's even possible. He says goodbye and walks away.

I climb in the cab and look around. Edward Cullen is leaning against the Volvo. Staring at me. I plaster a huge, fake smile on my face eagerly wave. He quickly looks away. A smile comes onto my face. I turn the ignition and back out of my parking space. I head home in a better mood than I've been in since I arrived.

When I reach my house, I pull my hood over my head and run inside the house with my bag over my shoulder. I throw my bag down and take off my wet boots and place my jacket on the hanger. I go into the kitchen to start dinner, i.e. make a salad, marinade the chicken, bake the potatoes. Then I go upstairs to change into comfortable clothes and to grab a book. I head back downstairs and throw myself across the couch to read while the food cooks. Charlie comes home and we sit down for a silent dinner. Afterwards, I clean up and do the dishes before I head upstairs to do the homework that I had procrastinated doing this afternoon.

After an excruciating hour and a half of _sohcahtoa_, mitosis, the Civil War, and _Wuthering Heights_, I'm finally able to get ready for bed. Tonight, I fall into a peaceful sleep, even with the pattering of the rain on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been busy with stupid summer reading and reading Breaking Dawn. So please forgive me. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Silence is what greets me when I wake up the next morning. No rain, no chirping birds, no cars. It's unusual. As soon as I climb out of bed, I go to the window. White. All I see is white. White trees, white cars, white roads. There's a fresh layer of snow on everything. I involuntarily shiver. I know what will greet me when I step outside. Coldness, wetness, slipperiness. Maybe I should just crawl back into bed and skip school today. Is my education really important enough to risk my life on the ice?

After ten minutes of debating with myself, I finally decide that neither Charlie nor Renée would agree with me on skipping school, despite the weather or my clumsiness. I shower, blow dry my hair, and apply a little makeup, before dressing in jeans and long-sleeves. I throw my hair into a ponytail and go downstairs. I shovel down a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I brush my teeth and double check my appearance. I put on my boots, bundle up, and, slowly and carefully, make my way to my truck, where I notice chains have been placed on my tires. Good ol' Charlie.

Despite the added safety precaution on my tires, I still drive slower than usual. With my luck, I'd get in an accident. I'll be lucky if I make it through the day without an injury with all the falling I'll be doing. Me and ice do not mix. We're like water and lightning. Prone to deadly accidents.

I pull into the parking lot and find a space. I quickly, but carefully, make my way to class. I'm already running late and the added caution isn't helping my timeliness.

I walk into English as the bell's ringing. Mr. Mason doesn't say anything as I make my way to my seat. Mike grins as I pass him and I place a hand on his shoulder. I sit down in my chair and listen to discussions of _Wuthering Heights_.

The rest of the morning passes by quickly and with no accidents. Mike walks me to all my classes, so whenever I slip, he's there to catch me. And if he doesn't catch me…well, he's coming down with me since I'm holding onto his arm. Yes, we are walking arm-in-arm again. I have to admit he's kind of growing on me. I'll have to put setting him and Jessica up on hold. I kind of want him for myself for now.

On our way to lunch, we're joking around and holding hands. It's all quite couple-like. Then I slip. He realizes too late. Next thing I know, we're both on the ground with me lying on top of him. And we're both laughing.

"Did you have a nice fall?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes, actually, I did. You see I had this nice soft pillow to land on. No injuries came to me during my meeting with gravity."

"Well, that's good to hear because I think one might've come to me."

I stop laughing. "Oh my god. Seriously? Where? Does it hurt a lot?" I ask getting off of him.

He's still smiling. "Yes. A place usually covered by jeans. A little." My eyes widen. "Yeah, you kinda kneed me on the way down."

"Oh, um…do you want some…ice?" I blush and look away.

He laughs. "No, I'll be fine."

"I'm really sorry."

He takes my face in his hands. "Bells, we're good," he says in a soothing tone. I sigh and close my eyes against his warm touch. I open them and notice he's looking at my lips. He's about to kiss me when my stomach growls. Thanks a lot hunger.

He laughs. "Let's get some food in you." He throws an arm around my shoulders and we walk into the cafeteria. It's already full of students. The line to buy lunch is nonexistent. Guess we're a little late. We get our food and head to our table.

"Where were you guys?" Jessica asks as she looks each of us over.

"We had a bit of a problem with my klutziness," I say. No need to go into detail and piss her off now. Mike looks over at me and I wink. A smile appears on his face.

Conversations start up again and I can concentrate on other things. Mainly that me and Mike are playing footsies under the table. I'm staring down at my food, smiling, and glancing up on occasion to see Mike staring at me with his face alight.

"Ow!" Lauren says loudly, looking annoyed.

"Oops," I say. "Sorry. I have a bad habit of swinging my legs when I'm sitting."

"Well, don't let it happen again," she huffs.

Mike and I look at each other and stifle laughs. But it puts an end to the game.

Jessica elbows me, interrupting my thoughts of a new flirting game. "Edward Cullen is staring at you…Again."

Both Mike and I look over to the table in the corner. My expression shocked, Mike's pissed off. I'm surprised Edward's looking over. I would've thought I scared him off yesterday.

I meet his gaze and he looks away, but it isn't long before he looks back. I plaster a smile on my face and blow him a kiss. He looks away again. This time, he doesn't look back.

I glance at Mike who's looking quite angry. I place a hand over one of his clenched ones and he meets my eyes. "Calm down," I mouth, smiling at him. He takes deep breaths, still holding my gaze, and seems to relax.

Once I'm sure he's not about to do anything rash, I remove my hand and immerse myself in my thoughts. Which mostly involve Edward Cullen.

I'm stunned. You'd think after my embarrassing questions yesterday, he'd avoid me at all costs. But no. He goes right back to staring at me. Apparently Edward Cullen is different from the boys in Phoenix. It seemed to work on them. But I guess it's just another thing to add to the list. The list of the…unique features of Edward Cullen and his family. Pale skin. Cold body temperature. Inhuman beauty. Flawless. Graceful. Full out mood swings. The way their eyes change from gold to black. How they never eat. How they always seem to be having conversations but their lips never move. You can't tell me that that's not suspicious. Something's going on there. I don't know what it is, but I will find out.

I suddenly wonder what Biology will be like. Will we be civil towards one another? We've both had a day to be rude. Are things evened out now? I guess there's only one way to find out…

The bell rings and Mike walks me to Biology. No touching this time. I'm kind of annoyed by his possessiveness during lunch. It's not like we're dating. Jeez, Michael Newton. Take a chill pill. He must realize I'm annoyed because he doesn't even try to touch me. Or talk to me for that matter. I'm kind of glad.

Edward is already there when we walk in. I go to my seat and Mike goes to his. I sit down and take out my notebook. "Well, that's a change," the musical voice next to me says.

I turn to him. His eyes are a light gold today. My favorite so far. "What are you talking about?" I ask exasperated. I'm not in the mood to deal with his crap right now. I get that way when I'm annoyed.

"You and Newton." I must look confused because he elaborates. "I saw you earlier in the parking lot when you slipped and took him down with you." I can see he's holding back a laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. So?"

"I also saw you two playing footsies under the lunch table." My eyes widen. Add super freaky eyesight to the list. This time he laughs. His melodic laughter. "I was walking by your table to throw my lunch away and I saw. I also heard Lauren freak out about you kicking her." I roll my eyes again and face forward. "So what happened? You seemed more than fine earlier."

I face him again. "He became possessive when you were staring at me." He looks away and I smile smugly. "I don't do possessive."

"He's only doing it because he's infatuated with you."

"Let's not get into that again."

"Are you two together?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because he hasn't asked me out and because Jessica likes him."

"So you flirt with him right under her nose."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, and by then, I'll probably be sick of him so she can have him."

"That's not very fair to either of them."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion. And why am I talking to you about this anyway?" He just shrugs. "Well, it ends now."

I turn to the front of the room and try to pay attention. I fail. I keep casting side-glances at the Greek god sitting next to me. His arms are crossed, his eyes are closed, and he's leaning back in his chair. It looks like he's sleeping. Nope. He just answered a question Mr. Banner asked him. I wish I could do that. Answer things without effort. I actually have to try to keep my grades up. And now he's smiling, like he can hear my every thought. Stupid Edward Cullen.

The bell rings and I'm out the door. I can feel his eyes on me. It leaves me flustered. I don't like it. I wait outside for Mike. It's the nice thing to do. Even with the irritation, I can't just leave. Walking to gym together has become a tradition.

He walks out of the building sulking, but sighs in relief when he sees that I'm waiting. We walk to the locker rooms in silence. Right before I go in to change, he stops me.

"I'm sorry about how I acted during lunch. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. It's just that I really like you and I get jealous at the thought of you with someone else."

"Maybe you should do something about it then."

"Like what?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How can someone be so dense?

"Never mind Mike. I'll see you in the gym." I brush the back of my hand across his cheek and press my lips to where my hand had been. He disappears into the men's locker room with a goofy grin on his face. I laugh and go change.

When I walk into the gym, I freeze in horror. They've switched sports. No more volleyball. We've moved onto…Floor hockey! Are they trying to cause casualties? Do they really think it's safe to put a potentially dangerous weapon in my hands? This isn't going to end well.

Mike senses my distress and comes over to me. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Yeah right," I say under my breath.

For the entire class, I try to stay as far away from the action as possible. I even stand in the corner of the room if necessary. I don't want that ball anywhere near me. It's hard and can cause injury and break things. That's all I need is to break something else. I've broken enough bones. I don't need any more.

Gym ends with me sporting bruised knees. Everything was going fine until Coach Clapp discovered I wasn't playing. He actually stood next to our game and made sure my team passed to me. Not good. I tripped over my own stick. Mike rushed over to make sure I was okay. It was actually really sweet, until Coach told me to quit whining and get back in the game. I did and people's shins were taken out. I didn't mean to. But, at least after that, Coach realized how big of a danger I actually am. It's about time.

When the final bell rings, Mike walks me to my truck. I lean against it as we say our goodbyes. "Are you busy Friday?" he asks me.

"Nope. Probably just washing my hair." The classic line for turning a guy down. He looks a little saddened, but lightens up when I wink at him. I was only joking.

"Would you want to go out with me?"

"I've been waiting all day for you to ask." He grins. "But let's keep it on the down low, okay? No one has to know but the two of us."

"Okay…" he says, unsure as to why. I just don't want to get Jessica mad at me for something that might not work out. Better to tell her when I have it figured out.

"I can't wait. Hope you have something special planned." He smiles and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss his cheek and he walks away towards his own vehicle.

I'm walking around the back of my truck to get to the driver's side, because for some reason Mike and I ended up on the passenger's side, when I hear a loud-pitched screeching nearing me. I freeze and look behind me. A van is sliding directly towards me at an incredibly fast speed. I can't move; I'm frozen in terror. I can see Mike panicking in my peripheral vision, but, for some reason, my eyes involuntarily lock on Edward's. I didn't even know he was still here. I just automatically know where he is. Kinda strange, but it's not the time to think about it. He's near his Volvo, his eyes wide.

The next few events happen so fast I'm surprised I even registered them. Edward is instantly at my side, knocking me to the ground. He pulls me out of harm's way right before the van hits where I'd previously been. I see him stop the car, simply by putting out his hands, and move it in to a position so it doesn't roll towards me. Add inhuman speed and strength to the list.

Then Edward Cullen is back at my side and I can suddenly hear everything around me. People are shouting and panicking. Sirens can be heard in the background. "Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" he asks, worried. I don't answer right away. I'm slowly coming back to reality.

"I-I'm good." I try to sit up, but I can't. That's when I realize he's holding me down.

"Don't move. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Doesn't hurt. Now let me up."

He loosens his grip on me and I manage to sit up. Then I realize that I have a bump on my head. It starts hurting. Go figure. "Ow," I say.

He chuckles. "I told you, but did you listen?"

"Oh, shut up."

I'm rubbing the egg on the back of my head when it suddenly sinks in. The van. Edward. Across the parking lot. Me frozen stiff. My impending demise. Edward saving me.

"How did you get over here so quickly?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"You were halfway across the parking lot."

"No, I wasn't. I was only a few feet away from you, on my way to my car."

"No, you weren't. I saw you. I met your eyes and pleaded for your help. You found some way to get over here and I want to know what it is."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you hit your head a little too hard."

"I know what I saw."

"Why don't you tell me what you _think_ you saw then?" I ignore his doubt and tell him.

"I _saw_ you across the parking lot, standing near your car. I was frozen stiff because I was so scared and my eyes automatically sought you out. I didn't even know you were still at school. I just knew you'd help me for some reason. So when you met my eyes, you ran over here, at inhuman speeds. You pushed me to the ground and put your hands out to stop the car. Then you lifted it and moved it so it wouldn't roll."

"You think I stopped a car and lifted it with my bare hands?" he says, looking at me like I'm insane.

"I know what I saw, Edward. Don't give me that look."

We're staring—more like glaring—at one another when we hear the sirens arrive at the school. They immediately go to the van, pulling Tyler out of the mangled piece of metal. They lay him on a stretcher, lift him into an ambulance, and send it off. "Was anyone else injured?" one of the EMTs asks.

"Over here," Edward calls.

I'm shaking my head. "No, Edward. I'm fine."

"She hit her head. She might have a concussion." I could hate him for this. The EMT puts me in a neck brace, straps me to a stretcher, and puts me in an ambulance.

They're closing the door when I yell, "Hey, what about him?" They just ignore me. It's not fair. Edward was just as much involved in that accident as I was. Why wasn't he being put on a stretcher and shipped off in the back of an ambulance?

We make our way to the hospital, sirens blaring the entire way. It kinda pisses me off. I'm nowhere near in need of an ambulance, hospital, or stupid neck brace. It's a bump on the head. I've had worse. But now, because of stupid Edward Cullen, I'm stuck with all of those.

They wheel me out of the emergency vehicle and bring me into the building, placing me in my own curtained room. The nurse checks me out and leaves. I sit silently on the bed until I'm sure everyone has moved on to more significant tasks. As soon as everyone's out of sight, I removed the neck brace and shove it under my bed. I lean back and cross my arms, closing my eyes, until someone else is wheeled into my room.

Tyler comes in, all cut up. He sees me and his eyes widen. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! It was just so icy and I lost control of the car and I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

"No worries, Tyler. You didn't hit me. I wasn't even hurt. Edward pulled me out of the way before any harm could come to me."

"Edward?"

"Edward Cullen." Jeez, those Cullens really did separate themselves.

"Man, I didn't even see him there." You're not the only one. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine." I look away from Tyler and notice Edward standing near my bed. I didn't even realize that he entered. "How are you feeling Tyler?" he asks as the nurse starts bandaging up Tyler.

"I'm okay. I thought I was going to kill someone. I didn't even realize you were there."

"Yup, he was standing right next to me. I can't believe you didn't see him." Edward looks at me, but I ignore him. He then moves to sit on the edge of my bed, causing me to have to move my feet.

"So, what's the conclusion?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. The nurse came, took some tests, and left. No one's telling me anything and they're coming no where near this room."

"That couldn't be because of all the yelling I heard coming from this direction earlier, could it?" I ignore that comment. I admit, I was mildly arguing with the EMTs and nurses, but it didn't come to yelling. He's exaggerating.

"They should just let me go so they have more room for patients that actually need it. I'm sure there's someone in that waiting room that has something more serious than a bump on the head."

"And a possible concussion."

"Please, there is no concussion. How come you're not strapped to a bed like the rest of us? You were more seriously 'injured' than I was."

"It's all about connections."

"Yeah, well use your connections to get me the hell out of here."

He nods once and leaves. He's back a minute later with a blond-haired man, who looks no older than thirty. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." Wow, Edward's father. He doesn't even look old enough to have kids. Wait, they're adopted. But still. What young couple wants to deal with five teenagers. "How're you feeling, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm fine. Just a bump on the head. Nothing serious."

He nods. "Your X-rays look good." He moves closer, wanting to check out my head. "May I?" I nod. He touches my bump and bushes lightly. I wince. Despite its lack of severity, it does hurt. "Tender?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"A little, but nothing to worry about. I've had worse." Edward chuckles.

"Yeah, you should see her at floor hockey." I look at him questioningly. He shrugs. "Everyone was talking about it."

"Oh great," I mumble. Edward laughs. I glare.

With an amused look, Dr. Cullen says, "Well, everything looks good. Your father's waiting for you. If you feel dizzy or light-headed, don't hesitate in coming to see me."

I nod and trip as I'm getting up. Dr. Cullen looks concerned, Edward looks entertained. "I'm fine."

"Just to warn you, basically the whole school is out there," Edward says and begins to talk away.

"Hold up!" I say and follow after him.

"What?"

"You have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"About earlier. We both know something out of the ordinary happened back there, so explain."

He suddenly gets a hostile look on his face. Damn, I thought we were past this. "I'm not explaining anything. Maybe you should get your eyes checked. You obviously didn't see what you thought you saw."

"We both know that my eyes are perfectly fine. I don't have anything against what you are and I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then why are you pushing for an explanation?"

"I don't like lying unless it's for a good reason."

"Well, I guess that's up for you to decide, now, isn't it?" With that, he walks away, no explanation whatsoever. Stupid, inhuman, Edward Cullen.

I walk out to the waiting room and my dad rushes over to me. "Oh my god, Bells! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." He looks skeptical. "Really. It's just a bump on the head. I've suffered worse."

He laughs, the worry gone from his face. "I know you have. I was just worried. And, um…you're going to have to call Renée."

"You called Mom!" Not good. Renée has a tendency to overreact. That conversation won't go well.

I'm rolling my eyes when Mike notices I'm there. I smile and he makes his way over. He takes my face in his hands and looks at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

I cover his hands with my own. "I'm fine. Just a bump. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "God, I was so scared when I saw that van speeding towards you. I thought you were going to be crushed."

"It's all right. I'm safe. No crushed bones in my body."

He smiles back at me and presses his lips to my own. Charlie clears his throat. I give him and 'Are-you-serious' look and he grins sheepishly.

"I hope you didn't come here just for me," I say turning back to Mike.

"Of course I did. You didn't expect that I wouldn't come make sure you were okay, did you?" I shake my head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Actually, it's still at school. I got a ride with Lauren."

"Oh, come then. We'll give you a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." I press my lips to his in a quick kiss and intertwine my fingers with his. We follow Charlie out to the cruiser and climb in. I must admit it's pretty amusing seeing Mike in the back seat.

When we reach FHS, both Mike and I get out. I walk him to his car and kiss him goodbye. Our secret's out. No point in trying to hide it. Once he leaves, I head over to check out the condition of my truck. There's a little dent and a few scratches, but nothing major. The damage is nothing compared to Tyler's van. Good investment, Bella.

"I'm driving the truck home." I tell Charlie when I reach the cruiser.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Seriously."

"Alright. If you're sure…Just be careful. Obey traffic laws."

"Of course. I'll meet you at home." He nods and pulls out.

I walk back to my truck and climb into the cab. Good ol' Oscar, I think, rubbing my hands over the steering wheel. Yes, I named my truck. It needed a name. I couldn't just keep referring to him as 'my truck.'

We drove carefully back to the house and I'm encountered by Charlie as soon as I step in the door. "So you and the Newton kid, huh?"

"Mhm. Just kinda happened."

"Well, good for you." That's all. He goes into the living room to watch the game. That's Charlie for you. "Oh yeah," he says poking his head out. "Don't forget to call Renée."

I glare at the spot where his head had been before going over to the phone. He picks up after the first ring.

"Charlie? Oh my god, it's serious, isn't it? She's in the hospital! I'll catch a plane there as soon as I pack. I'll call Phil and be there tomorrow."

Now's the time to interrupt her little rant. No need for her to come here. "Mom."

"Oh my god, Bella. Is that you? Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought it was Charlie calling to tell me you were in a coma."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but it really wasn't as serious as I'm sure Charlie made it sound."

"He said you were in a car accident and that you were in the hospital."

"Well, technically, yes. But I'm fine. Just a bump on the head. Not even a concussion."

"Oh, thank god. I'm so happy you're okay."

"Yeah, me too." She goes on saying how happy she is that I'm okay and that she should stop assuming the worst in as many different ways as possible. I finally interrupt. "Okay, Mom. I'm going to let your go. I'm sure you have several people to call to inform that I'm okay." She doesn't say anything, which means I'm right. "Talk to you later, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Bella." I hang up and go upstairs. I change clothes and fall back on my bed. It's been a long day. I haven't eaten dinner, I haven't done homework, I haven't showered, but the only thing on my mind is sleep. And that comes quickly.

**So, I did keep the car accident, but it seemed necessary to include in order for Bella to discover what Edward is. I probably will include the scene in Port Angeles too. So keep that in mind. And I know. Bella and Mike. Can you believe it? Well, obviously we know it won't last, but it should be fun while it does. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few weeks pass by without incident. That is without any accidents. That doesn't stop the drama that encroaches upon my lift. It all started the day after the accident. Since then, Tyler Crowley has not given me a moment's peace. He wants to make up for almost killing me. He doesn't leave my side and he tries to wait on me hand and foot. Which brings on drama #2: Mike.

He's jealous. There's no need to be, but he is. He was more than patient with Tyler the first week, but the second and third weeks were pushing it. Mike can only handle so much flirting from other guys with me. His possessiveness is kind of annoying. Sure, he may be my boyfriend, but no one owns me.

These two boys bring drama #3 and #4: Lauren and Jessica. Lauren is infatuated with Tyler. By him paying attention to me, he's paying less attention to her, causing her to dislike me. Not that she didn't hate me already. Her glares are turning even more hostile than normal. Hey, it's not my fault Tyler won't leave me alone. Jessica, on the other hand, is upset that I'm dating Mike. She really liked him and I'm being an awful friend for ignoring her feelings. I know what you're thinking: Why don't you just break up with him? And the truth is I can't. I'm not sick of him yet. I can't help it.

Drama #5 is brought on by my new relationship status. Eric is disappointed that I chose Mike over him. My reluctance to his passes has caused him to become more persistent. Yup, that's right folks. Shy, quiet, overly helpful Eric doesn't know how to take a hint. I've really got to find that boy a girlfriend.

Drama #6 has nothing to do with the others unless we add the accident to the list. Since that day in the hospital, Edward Cullen has been avoiding me. Well, as much as he can since we have class together. We've returned to being less than civil towards one another. Actually, not even that. We've gone to complete silence. He won't talk to me or glance my way. I would give anything to return to being rude to one another. At least then he's acknowledging my existence. I get it. I understand where he's coming from. He doesn't trust me. I haven't given him reason to, but I haven't given him any reason not to either. I've kept my suspicions and the events of that day to myself. Despite the number of people who say they didn't see Edward until after the accident, I keep my mouth closed. You'd think that'd count for something. He doesn't even look my way during lunch anymore, so I guess it counts for nothing in the Cullen family.

But the biggest drama of all has nothing to do with the accident. It's the stupid Sadie Hawkins dance. I refuse to go. I don't dance. Oh please. Someone as clumsy as me on the dance floor. Keep dreaming. This has become a major sore point for me and Mike. We've been arguing constantly. Much like today during lunch.

"So the dance is this week. It could be a lot of fun," he says, trying to be subtle.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, for once the pressure's off us guys. We don't have to worry about getting a date. The girls come to us."

"I hope that wasn't supposed to be a subtle way of telling me you're waiting for me to ask you because you're gonna die waiting."

"Come on, Bells. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to go, and I'm not going to change my mind."

"But I really want to go."

"No one's stopping you from going."

"I won't have a date."

"I'm sure you can find someone to ask you. Ask Jessica. She'll be ecstatic to go with you."

"Yeah, then you'll be jealous."

"I assure you I won't be."

He's getting moody. I see the darkness come over his face as he realizes I'm not going to budge on the issue.

"What're you going to do while I'm at the dance?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I have a few dates lined up. I might take a few of them back to the house since Charlie's going to be gone for the day." He's fuming by this point. "Oh, calm down," I say rolling my eyes. "I'm spending the day in Seattle. If you don't want to go to the dance without me, you can join me in shopping. Otherwise, take a chill pill and shut up about the dance."

I admit I'm getting a little hot-headed, but he's pissing me off by pursuing the topic after I've said no multiple times. He has to learn to listen.

He's about to say something more but I sigh and stand up. The whole lunch table is staring at me as I go throw my lunch away and exit the cafeteria. I'm sure they heard our conversation.

Lunch is almost over when I leave, so I head to my locker to get my books and walk to Biology. The room's empty when I enter so I just sit down at my table in silence.

People start filing in. Instead of coming to my desk like usual, Mike sits on the edge of Jessica's. She's smiling and he keeps glancing at me, probably talking to her about the dance while simultaneously trying to make me jealous. I roll my eyes. If he thinks it's going to bother me, he's in for a major disappointment.

"Trouble in the love department?" a musical voice asks next to me. I jump.

"Jesus Christ! How the hell do you just appear out of nowhere?" I exclaim, placing my hand over my heart to calm it.

He shrugs. "Must be part of my charm."

I scoff. "It's part of something, but I'm not so sure it's your charm." He frowns. To prevent the oncoming hostility I decide to answer his question. "It's not love, so stop bringing up that topic. And no. No trouble at all. He's just upset that I refuse to go to the dance."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a klutz. The dance floor is not the place for me."

"It's all in the leading."

"Does Mike look like he can lead?" He smirks. "So who's taking you to the dance, Mr. Cullen?"

"No one. I'm not attending either."

I'm shocked. "And may I ask why that is? Did you not get asked?" I tease.

"No, I'm afraid no girls were brave enough to ask me."

"Yeah right. You're kidding." I'm waiting for him to say he was joking, but he doesn't. "You're serious."

He nods. "A few girls tried to stutter their way through, but none succeeded without running off."

"Aw, that's so sad."

"Not really. I wasn't planning to go to begin with."

"Well, in that case, that has to be a record somewhere. Most number of failed attempts to ask the same guy to a dance." I laugh. He chuckles along with me.

"Yes, that was my goal exactly. To set a record." I smile. "So what are your alternative plans for Saturday, Ms. Swan?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen," I say smirking, "I'm planning to spend my day in Seattle. I'm in desperate need of books and warmer clothes."

"Sounds exciting."

"Oh, it will be. What're you doing Saturday?"

"Currently no plans."

"You should come with me."

He frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"We can't be friends."

"Keep in mind that you're the one that initiated this conversation when you answer the next question. Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"Okay, Edward. Thins were going fine before the accident. That shouldn't have changed things. I knew there was something unnatural about you long before that." He looks alarmed. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone, and I won't, but I still have my theories."

"Care to enlighten me?" I can tell he's trying to calm down.

"Only if you come to Seattle."

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

He's about to say something when the bell rings. He's out of his seat and gone before anyone moves. I roll my eyes. It seems boys are being extra stupid today. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the change of attitude from Edward, but he's so aggravating. Why can't we be friends?

Mike's waiting outside the door for me when I leave the room. He throws his arm around my shoulders as we start walking to the gym. "Did you find a date?"

"Yup. Jess said she'd be more than happy to go with me, although she's disappointed you're not going."

"I'm sure she is," I say sarcastically.

"No need to get moody. You're the one who didn't want to go."

"I wasn't being 'moody.' But there's definitely no way in hell that she's disappointed that I'm not going. I'm sure she's ecstatic to have me out of the picture. Now she gets to flirt with you without worrying about my reaction."

"You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. She's absolutely smitten with you, Mike! You'd have to be stupid not to realize it!"

"I…uh…" he stutters.

"Yeah, I figured you knew. You're a smart boy, Mike. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." I push his arm off of me and hurry to the locker room.

Throughout gym class, I stand off to the side while everyone else runs back and forth. By the way, we're playing basketball now. Coach Clapp has decided that he's not going to penalize me because of my danger-to-society status. He just pretends he doesn't see me not participating so he can give me a passing grade. Thank god for him.

As soon as the bell rings and I change, I'm out of there. I don't bother waiting for Mike. I can't deal with him right now. I rush to Oscar and kick it into reverse. That's when a Volvo, a few spaces down, cuts me off. Friggen Edward Cullen. He's just sitting there, all alone in his expensive car. His family hasn't even arrived yet. He's smiling into his rearview mirror. I want to scream or bump into his car. It's not like he couldn't afford to fix it up.

I'm still fuming when there's a knock on the passenger's side window. Tyler Crowley. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I attempt to roll down the window. It sticks half way down. "Hey Tyler. Sorry about the hold up. Edward's being a jackass and blocking the road."

"Oh, it's all right. I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Okay, Tyler. Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you were planning to ask someone to the dance."

"No."

"Would you want to ask me?"

I look at him in disbelief. "Is that a serious question?" He nods. "Tyler, I didn't even ask my own boyfriend. What makes you think I'd ask you?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were getting sick of him."

"No, I am not sick of Mike."

"Oh, alright. I guess there's always prom." He walks away before I can answer.

I look forward and see Edward cracking up in his Volvo. One little bump wouldn't hurt him. He's not even human, so I'm pretty sure he's not as injury-prone. As I've made my mind up about rear-ending him, he drives away. I put my foot on the gas and drive home. I reach the house and park. I lean back in my seat and scream. It certainly helps my frustration. Stupid boys friggen piss me off.

I go inside and start my daily after-school routine: change clothes, start dinner, do some homework, read a book of my choosing. When Charlie comes home, we sit down to dinner and I tell him my plans for the weekend.

"So, Dad, I was thinking about going to Seattle on Saturday. I figured it'd be okay since you'll be gone fishing for the day."

He nods. "Sounds alright, as long as you're careful. Seattle's a big city."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Is Mike going with you?"

"Nope. He wants to go to the dance."

"And you don't?"

"Nope. We both know I'm making the right decision if I want to avoid a trip to the ER." He nods. He understands. I inherited my clumsiness from him.

"Is anyone else going with you?"

"No. So far it's just me. I have a possibility of someone coming, but I haven't gotten a definite answer." Of course, Edward basically gave me a no, but it can't hurt to hope. I really want him to come. I want to get to know him.

Charlie just nods. He doesn't really care who I'm going with as long as I'm careful. He doesn't want to explain it to Renée if something happens to me.

We're silent for the rest of dinner. It doesn't bother me. That's how Charlie and I are. No need to have constant conversation between us.

When I go to bed, I lie awake for at least an hour thinking. About Edward Cullen. I can't help it. He's in my every thought. His image and words plague my mind. I catch myself thinking about why he doesn't want to be friends. Sure, I know he has a secret and I wasn't exactly polite to him during our first conversation, but everyone has a secret and I only dished it out because he did. He needs to learn to trust me, because even despite my attitude towards him, I want to be friends with him. I want him to trust me and to confide in me. And I want to be able to do the same to him in return. As I drift into unconsciousness, Edward replaces Mike in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Another chapter and it hasn't even been that long since I last updated. You should be proud. So, those of you who didn't like the idea of Mike and Bella togther should enjoy this chapter. But I hope the rest of you enjoy it too. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own the Cullen boys. **

Chapter 7

When I wake up the next morning, I'm stressed out. I'm feeling sad and confused and angry and moody. Mike is not going to want to deal with me today. I guess it's a good thing we're still kind of fighting.

I head into the shower, hoping the hot water will help relax my tense muscles. It barely does. I get out and dry off before going back to my room to throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. I pair it with some hi-tops and head downstairs to eat some breakfast. I go back upstairs and to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I put on some makeup, going darker with my eye makeup to complete the look. I straighten my hair, brush my teeth, and, with one final look in the mirror, I'm out the door.

When I pull into FHS, I'm immediately met with the sight of a shiny, silver Volvo. I try to park as far away from it as possible, but it doesn't even make a difference when I'm met by Edward Cullen as soon as I step out of the truck. I'm surprised at the sight I see. He's greeting me with coffee and donuts. He hands them over and I smile at him in thanks. He returns it with that goofy crooked grin of his. "Good morning," he says.

"'Morning. Thanks," I say lifting the bag with the donuts in it.

"You're welcome. I was hoping we could call a truce."

I take a sip of my coffee before answering. "Won't that go against your 'we-can't-be-friends' effort."

"I've decided to throw my efforts out the window. I can't stay away from you Bella. I want to be your friend."

"Are you really sure this time, because I don't want to suffer through another one of your mood swings?"

He smiles at this. "I promise no more mood swings."

"Good."

"But, if we're going to attempt his friend thing, I have to warn you that it's not exactly safe for you to be around me."

"I will be extremely cautious. I promise. Just don't disappear again."

"I won't as long as you want me here."

"I guess you're never leaving because, once we're friends, you can never escape me." He chuckles as the warning bell rings.

"Shall we?" I nod. We begin walking towards the buildings. "So buddy, is that invite to accompany you on Saturday still valid?"

"You want to come to Seattle with me?" I ask excitedly.

He nods. "If it's still alright."

"Of course it is. I would love for you to come with me, Edward Cullen."

"Good. Then I'm driving. I don't think your truck can make it."

"Of course he could. Oscar is in very good condition."

"Oscar?" he says looking amused.

I blush. "Yes. I named my truck. I couldn't keep referring to him as 'my truck.'"

He laughs. "Bella Swan, you are the most interesting person I've ever encountered."

I blush again. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, I think. Take it as a compliment."

"Well, in that case, thank you."

We're smiling at each other when he says, "You better get to class. The bell's going to ring right about now." As soon as he finishes, the bell sounds.

"Shit." I start running towards English. "Thank you Edward. See you later," I call over my shoulder.

"Bye Bella," He says back.

I rush to class, trying not to spill my coffee on the way. When I enter, Mr. Mason doesn't look happy. Which is so unlike him. "Ms. Swan, care to tell us why you're late?"

"Not really, but I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not. Take your seat."

I nod once and make my way to the back. As I'm walking down the aisle, I notice Mike sitting in shock with his mouth hanging open. Probably for a few reasons: One, me being late. I'm never late. I'm usually one of the first ones in the room. Two, my outfit. He hasn't seen me dress like this since I've been here. I can tell he likes it from the look on his face. And, three, I never bring food to class. And I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Edward and his peace treaty.

As I pass Mike, I close his mouth. I don't want him drooling on himself. Who wants a boyfriend who does that?

I sit down in my seat and sip my coffee. I munch on my doughnut, still hungry having only had a bowl of cereal. Both are refreshing. I could get used to this whole friendship thing if he brings me food everyday.

Mike comes up to me when the bell rings. "Wow," is all he can say. He's absolutely speechless.

I laugh. "Hello to you too, babe." I give him a quick kiss and gather my things. Once he has collected his thoughts, he follows me out the door.

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just really wanted you to go to the dance with me."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I might've overreacted. It's just that I said no and you kept pushing. That's what pushed me over the edge."

He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Let's not fight again," he says, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

I nod. "So Saturday you go and have fun at the dance with Jessica. I'll call you either that night or Sunday morning. Alright?"

"Sounds good."

I smile and lean into his body while he walks me to class.

When lunch comes around, I sit at our table with Jessica and Angela while Mike gets lunch for the two of us. We girls are discussing the dance. Not the topic of my choice.

"I wish you were coming. It's going to be weird seeing Mike there without you by his side," Angela says.

"Yeah, it won't be any fun without you," Jessica chimes in.

"You'll survive. You two will have a great time." I know Angela was being truthful, but I have much doubt about Jessica's sincerity.

"We're going shopping in Port Angeles tonight to get our dresses. Do you want to come? I know you don't need one, but it'll be fun to have a girls' night out," Angela says.

"No, I think I'll let you two go alone. I have other things to do." She looks disappointed and just when I'm about to give in from guilt, Jessica giggles. "Edward Cullen's looking this way."

My head shoots up. I grin when my brown eyes meet his topaz ones. He smiles back. I wave and mouth 'hi.' His grin gets even bigger.

"What is going on between you two?" Jessica exclaims.

I look quickly away from Edward. "It's nothing. We're just friends."

"It sure didn't look like nothing, so start explaining."

I open my mouth to say something but I close it when Mike places food in front of me. He presses his lips to mine and sits down. I glance over at Edward and he's looking away. Yeah, I wouldn't want to stare at people kissing either.

"Come on, babe. Eat something. I didn't get all this food just for me," Mike tells me.

I pick up half a sandwich and nibble on it. I'm not very hungry. I just don't feel right kissing Mike in front of Edward. It feels wrong on so many levels. And it's ruining my appetite.

I keep glancing over at the table of five. Edward's not looking at me at all. I'm kind of disheartened. That is until he walks by my table. He smiles and mouths 'see you in Biology.' I nod and smile. I turn back to the bale and Jessica's staring at me. She's going to become a problem.

Mike and I walk into Biology and my face brightens up. There he is in all his glory. I leave Mike and go sit in my seat. "Hello," I say.

"Hi," Edward says, his eyes alight.

"I'm sorry about what happened during lunch."

"No problem. You have a right to kiss your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but it was rude to do while we were sort of having a conversation," I say blushing.

"Yes, mouthing things back and forth to one another really constitutes itself as a conversation that should not be interrupted. Clearly you and Mike should be shunned," he says seriously, but his eyes are amused.

I smile and play along. "Even that punishment isn't bad enough for us. We should just be sent to the depths of hell. Maybe that'll teach us a lesson."

"Yes, maybe. I'll have to see if I can arrange that."

I laugh; he smiles. "Thanks again for breakfast. No one's ever done that for me. I'm usually the one cooking and bring people food."

"It was no problem. Maybe I'll start a new tradition and bring you breakfast every morning."

"That would be nice."

"So it's settled then."

"Yup." I smile. "Are you ready for Seattle?"

"Yes actually. I've been meaning to make a trip up there and going with you gives me an excuse to go."

"Well, I'm glad I'm such a convenience for you."

He shows me his crooked grin. "So what exactly do you need up there?"

"I'm in desperate need of clothes and books. Other than that, I guess we go wherever you want. I don't really know what's there."

"There's plenty of clothing stores for you to look in, all varying in prices. There's a Barnes and Noble, as well as various smaller book stores. We have to visit the music store. It's phenomenal. Hundreds of shelves filled with music of all kinds."

"I take it you spend a lot of time there."

He grins sheepishly. "I love music. It's my passion."

"Really? Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano."

"Amazing. Will you play for me some time?" He nods. "Great. I'll be looking forward to it."

He opens his mouth to say something, but hesitates. "Your boyfriend's staring at us. He's jealous. He doesn't like that I'm talking to you."

"Ignore him. We're friends. We're allowed to talk. He doesn't control me. If anything, it's the other way around."

He laughs. "Yes, with your new outfit, I'm sure he was drooling all over you. I like it by the way. You look very good with this style, not that you didn't look beautiful before."

I blush and look away. "Does it ever occur to you that you and me never learn anything in this class?" I say, changing the subject.

"That's because you never stop talking. You just go on and on."

"Me? You're the one who always starts up the conversations."

"Did you forget who talked first today?" Fine. He has a point, but I'm not giving in.

"Wow, one day. But it was you the other times."

"Well, I can't help it, Bella. You interest me way too much for me to stop talking to you." I can feel the blush coming to my cheeks. The bell rings, signaling the end of class. "Have fun in gym."

"Friends don't let friends do gym," I say grinning.

He returns the smiles. "Well, I guess I'm not a very good friend today. I don't think your boyfriend would be happy if I stole you away at this very moment. Maybe some other day."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I smile. "See you later." He leaves and I gather my things to follow suit. I'm ambushed as soon as I stop out the door.

"Four times."

"What are you talking about, Mike?"

"You blushed four times with Edward Cullen. Three times in Bio and once in lunch when he was leaving and he told you he'd see you in class." I blush and look away. "Yeah, I saw that little exchange in the cafeteria."

His tone's angry, which, in turn, makes me angry.

"So what? We're friends. Friends can exchange pleasantries in public. And, as for the blushing, it's not big deal. Angela and Jessica can make me blush for Christ's sakes. It's a bad habit."

"Fine, forget the blushing. What were you two talking about that had you smiling and laughing the whole class?"

"That's none of your business! It's between me and Edward! And quit the jealous act! We've talked about your friggen possessiveness! I don't belong to you, or anyone for that matter! I can talk to whoever I want! You can't control me!"

"You're my girlfriend! I don't want you flirting with other guys!"

"I'll flirt with whoever I want! Like I said, you can't control me!"

"I can damn well try!"

"Get it through your thick skull that I'm the only one who controls what I do or who I talk to! Me and only me!"

"Damn it, Bella! Why can't you just see that you're wrong about this?"

"Because I'm not." The bell rings at that moment. "Thanks a lot, Mike. Now I'm late." I turn on my heel and rush to gym.

So much for not fighting.

I don't speak to Mike all through class. I avoid him after school too. I head home in a bad mood. The only thing that keeps me from the 'breaking things' phase is the thought of my new friendship with Edward.

When I arrive at school the next morning, I park next to the Volvo. I'm met with hot chocolate and two croissants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here's another chapter for you all. This might be the last one for a few weeks. School starts in about a week and a half and I still have to finish summer reading. Soccer started this week, so that's keeping me busy as well. I will hopefull update soon, but meanwhile, let me know what you think of this one. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing. **

Chapter 8

I wake up early Saturday morning to a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I mumble and snuggle deeper into my blankets.

"Is this how you greet all your guests?"

"Edward!" I squeak, quickly sitting up. My hands immediately go to my hair to smooth it down.

He chuckles. "Good morning to you too."

"How did you get in?"

"I knocked on the door and Chief Swan let me in. He was on his way out so he told me I could come wake you up."

"Well, I'm up."

"I see that. I'm going to wait downstairs while you get ready. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Alright. Thanks."

He nods once and leaves the room. Well, that was embarrassing. We're not even that great of friends and he's already seen me in my pajamas and seen my room. Mike hasn't even seen those and we've been dating for a month. Jeez.

I climb out of bed and hit the shower. When I return to my room, I throw on another pair of skinny jeans and an orange short-sleeved sweater with a hood. I pair it with my Converse. I figure Edward liked this look last time, so why not try again. I do my makeup similar to the previous time and I clip the sides of my hair back. I brush my teeth and make my way downstairs.

"You look much better cleaned up," Edward says.

I blush. "Thanks."

"I must admit though, you looked pretty cute snuggling into your blankets, half conscious, with your hair a mess."

I'm pretty sure my cheeks get even redder. "Thanks."

He laughs. "Hot chocolate with marshmallows and an egg and cheese sandwich, courtesy of Esme."

"Who's Esme?"

"My mom. When she found out I was bringing you breakfast every morning, she demanded that she be allowed to cook on occasion."

"Tell her thank you for me." I take a bite and moan in delight. "And tell her it's absolutely delicious."

He laughs. "I will. She'll be very pleased to hear that."

I smile and take another bite of the sandwich. I wash it down with hot chocolate. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks. I already ate."

"Is that why your eyes are lighter than usual?"

"Um…yes."

I only nod. I don't want to get him upset with me so early in the day. Maybe later, but not now.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks when I finish eating.

"Mhm. Just let me grab my bag." I go get it and meet him on the porch. I close and lock the door behind us and I follow him to his Volvo. He opens the door for me and I blush. "Thank you," I say climbing in.

"You're welcome," he says, closing the door behind me. He goes around the front and climbs into the driver's side.

"And we're off," he says and starts driving. I didn't even realize that he had started the car, it drives that smooth. Nothing like Oscar.

After a few minutes, I say, "Does your car have a name?"

He looks over at me amused. "No."

"Well, you should get to naming it."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hm." I pause to think for a moment. "Nancy."

"Nancy?" I nod. "Nancy and Oscar.

He laughs. I join in. "They sound like an old married couple."

"Well, that's gross. Oscar's old enough to be Nancy's grandfather."

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong? What'd I say?" Oh no. Not yet.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important. Don't worry. You said nothing wrong."

"But I'm going to think that I did until you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'll explain later."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't want to come to Seattle if I do."

"Does it have something to do with what you are?"

"Yes," he grimaces.

"Will you tell me now if I tell you some of my theories?"

"I don't know. You can try. Enlighten me."

"Alright, um…you're Superman or The Flash?"

He laughs. "Superheroes?"

"Well, yeah. Superman because of your strength and freaky powers and The Flash because of your speed." He shakes his head. "Not a superhero?"

"Not a superhero."

"Okay, um…radioactive waste?"

"Nope."

"You're from another planet?"

"I'm from this one, thank you very much."

"Hm…you're a mythological creature?" He doesn't say anything. "I'm right. Hm, now which one can it be?" I stop and think about all the strange things I've noticed over the past few months. Pale skin; changing eyes; cold, hard bodies; how they're never around in the sun. Then it hit me. "No way!"

"What?"

"No freakin' way!"

"Bella, please elaborate. I can't read your mind. I need more to go on," he pleads.

"You're a vampire!" I exclaim.

He freezes. He takes a deep breath and pulls over to the side of the road. "Yes, I'm a vampire." Then he stares at me to judge my reaction. Apparently he's surprised by the one he gets. "You're not freaking out."

"No."

"You're not running scared."

"Nope."

"Do you want me to take you home? I understand if you do. It's not every day your life is in jeopardy."

"Edward! Stop talking. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you. You can't help what you are. And you haven't hurt me yet and you've been in close confines with me for a while now. I trust you completely."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I'm a monster, Bella! I drink blood! I kill innocent living things. I could kill you with one touch! You shouldn't trust me with your life!"

"Edward, I don't care about any of that. Sure, you kill things, but that's so you can live. Survival of the fittest. And I have no doubt that you could kill me, but you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm Isabella Swan, damn it! I'm never wrong!" He cracks a smile at that. "So get Nancy back on that road and drive me to Seattle."

Once he starts driving again, I say, "Jeez, you've been vamping it up all this time and you call me the interesting one. In your dreams. You know I'm gonna be asking you questions nonstop now right?"

He chuckles. "Only if I can ask some in return."

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Cullen. So first question: How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How 'bout in vamp years?"

"One hundred and seven."

I whistle at that. "Wow, you're an old man," I tease. "Is that why you got so moody when we were talking about Oscar and Nancy?"

"You know that's more than one question, right?" I glare at him. "Yes. When you said that Oscar was old enough to be Nancy's grandfather, I was thinking about how I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather."

"What is age but a number. It makes no difference to me how elderly you are. It's a shame you can walk though. I would've loved to have wheelchair races with you."

"Well, maybe we can borrow some wheelchairs and I can act human for a day." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. How dare he make fun of my clumsiness and weakness. Stupid, graceful, indestructible vampire. "Is it my turn to ask a question now?" I nod. "What's your favorite color?"

"Taking it easy on me I see. Well, before I moved to Forks, I would've said green." He chuckles. "Now, it can be anything from onyx to topaz." I'm sure I blush while saying that. Edward notices but doesn't comment. I'm sure he'll spring it one me when I least expect it.

"What's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your story. I want the background, Edward. Where and when were you born and to who? What were your parents like? How were you changed?"

"I think that's more than one question."

"They all fall into the same category."

He sighs. "I was born in Chicago in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a housewife. In 1917, the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago. It killed my father first, then my mother. I was very sick and I would've died if it wasn't for Carlisle. My mom knew he wasn't human, just like you knew with me, and she asked him to save me. So, in 1917, after losing my family, Carlisle took me away and changed me. I was the first he changed."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Not your fault. You weren't even close to being alive back then." I half-smile. "What's your favorite book?"

"Choosing just one is impossible. That's like asking me to slam a revolving door." He looks at me amused. "No, I haven't tried it."

He laughs. "Let me restate the question. What are your favorite types of books to read?"

"Well, I like the classics. Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte. I like newer books too, but the classics are the best." I stop to think. "Okay, who came into your family next?"

"Esme. She and Carlisle fell in love. They though I was lonely being around them, so Carlisle changed Rose. She was supposed to be my mate, but we never felt any type of pull towards one another except as siblings. Rose found Emmett and he was changed. Alice and Jasper found us. They walked right in and Alice asked which room was hers. She definitely shocked us."

I laugh. "Alice sounds like a fun person to be around."

"She is, but she's also very hyper and she loves to shop. Both can get annoying quite fast." I smile. "What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Jeez, Edward. That's about as challenging as the music question. I pretty much listen to everything. Right now though, I'm kinda into alternative and rock, like Boys Like Girls and All Time Low. Pretty amazing bands if you ask me."

"It's a good thing I was asking," he says smirking.

I nod and ask my next question. "So what do you come equipped with as a vampire? Like what abilities?"

"There's quite a few."

"Well, I know some just from observing. You can move very quickly. You have super strength and super hearing. Perfect eyesight. Anything else? Like how does the moving thing work?"

"We run. That's basically it. It's exhilarating. And you forgot enhanced sense of smell. Kind of one of the major abilities since we have to smell out our food. And some vampires come equipped with special abilities. Alice has premonitions, Jasper can control emotions. Those are the main ones, but you could say the others have some too. Rose has her looks, which pretty much override everyone else's; Emmett has his strength; Esme has her caring and motherly nature; and Carlisle is basically immune to human blood. He thinks that these powers are something that were carried with us from our human lives, only more enhanced."

"We'll be getting back to that blood thing, but first, do you have any special powers?"

"I can hear people's thoughts."

"How does that work?"

"Well, at first, my head was flooded with a million different voices, and if we could get headaches, I would've had a major one. But I've learned to control it. I can basically block people out, but not all at once. I still hear a few stray thoughts. And if I concentrate hard on one person, I only hear their thoughts."

"Really? Can you hear mine?"

He frowns. "No. You are very different. I've tried harder than you can imagine and all I hear is silence. It's like your brain is on a different wavelength than everyone else's."

"Great, I'm brain damaged."

"No, it's one of the things about you that interests me so much. Plus, it's kind of a relief to be the only one inside my head for a change."

I smile. "I'm glad I don't give you a hypothetical headache."

"Yeah, me too. You'd be short a friend if you did."

"Yeah, that can't happen. Okay, your turn."

"Favorite genre of movies?"

"I'm gonna have to go with comedy. I like a good laugh. But I'll watch anything. Except horror. I freak out and have nightmares."

He laughs at this. "You won't watch scary movies because you're too frightened, but here you are, heading to Seattle and having a casual conversation with a vampire."

"I know. I'm far from normal, but who wants to be normal anyway. It's too boring." He laughs. "So here's the one I'm sure you've been waiting for: your diet?"

"I was wondering when you were gong to ask and the answer to that would be animals. Sure, being around humans is still a risk. You all smell delicious, you especially, but we can control the thirst."

"Well, thanks. I know it's an off day when someone doesn't tell me how delicious I smell." He chuckles. "What's your favorite flavor, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mountain lion."

"Mmm, tasty." He laughs. "Now, back to more pressing matters, your eye color is connected to your thirst?"

He nods. "When they're at their lightest, it means we've just fed. When we're thirsty, they're black."

"Good to know. Black is bad. And you fed when?"

"This morning," he says smiling.

"Good."

"Were you worried?"

"No, I just don't know how many restaurants in Seattle serve mountain lion."

"Bella Swan, you are the most interesting person I've ever met."

"That's what you keep telling me." I glance out the window while he thinks of his next question. "We're here!" I say excitedly when I see all the stores.

He laughs again. Am I funny or what? "Before you go jumping out of a moving vehicle, let me find a parking spot. We don't want any injuries."

I poke my tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

"Stupid, super power vampire," I mumble.

"I heard that too."

"I'm just going to stop now."

He chuckles and pulls into an empty spot. "Now you can get out."

"Oh yay." I climb out and observe my surroundings while I wait for Edward to come around the car.

"Where to first?" he asks.

"Um, what place is closer?"

"Clothing stores are all over the place. The book stores are down a ways. And the music store is before the book stores."

"Well, how 'bout we stop at some clothing stores while heading towards the music store. Then we'll make our way to one of the book stores. I'd like to hit all of those."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, Mr. Cullen, care to point me in the direction of reasonably priced clothes?"

He smiles. "Certainly."

**Next up: Shopping in Seattle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapters. It's the longest I've ever written: 13 pages! So all the stores are named after songs.**

**CrushCrushCrush - Paramore  
Dream On - Aerosmith  
Hot N Cold - Katy Perry  
Lights and Sounds - Yellowcard  
Bedroom Talk - The Starting Line  
Chariot - Gavin Degraw**

**P.S. If you read any of my other stories, I just wanted you to know that Home is updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters.**

Chapter 9

The first store we enter is called _CrushCrushCrush_. With one glance around, I can tell the clothing is similar to what I'm wearing today. Before we can even make it to the first rack, we're intercepted by an employee. A very blond, very thing, very pretty—and very plastic—sales girl. She practically throws herself at Edward. "Good morning. Welcome to _CrushCrushCrush_. Is there anything I can help you with?" I notice how she directs this question only at Edward. Does she realize that this is a women's clothing store? Unless Edward is planning to squeeze his fine body into hip-huggers and a halter, I don't think he needs any assistance.

He looks kind of uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed—probably from the amount of cleavage poking out of her top and from being assaulted by her thoughts. I decide it's time to interrupt. "I don't need any help, but thanks for the offer. I'm sure my _boyfriend_ can tell me what looks good on me," I say, sliding my hand into his. I notice him tense a bit, but he relaxes after a few deep breaths.

The sales lady forces a smile and reluctantly walks away.

"Thank you so much," he whispers.

"No problem. So that's what I'll be dealing with all day. I should've known better than to take a Greek god to Seattle." He looks down in embarrassment but the color of his cheeks doesn't change. I'll have to ask him about the non-blushing thing. I go to ask, but he says something before I can.

"I'll be dealing with the same thing all day. Guys can't stop staring at you."

I snort. "Yeah right."

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you? Believe me when I say this: guys are probably fantasizing about you at this very moment." I'm about to ask him how he knows when he beats me to it. "I read minds, remember? I see every one of their thoughts, most of which I could erase from my mind. They're very detailed."

I blush. "I'll take your word for it." In an attempt to change the subject, I ask, "What was she thinking when she came over to us?"

He looks down again. "She was jealous of you because you were in my mere presence. Then she thought you were beautiful and she was wondering if you were my type. She was very disappointed when you implied I was your boyfriend. And let's just say that the rest of her thoughts border on the ones men have about you."

I giggle. "So, technically, you're no longer a virgin because of all the girls that have had one night stands with you in their minds."

He laughs. "Well, if that's the case, you're no longer one either because those images are very graphic."

I blush and smile at the same time. "Woohoo! Mental whores for life. We better stick together." He chuckles and opens his mouth. I hold up my hand. "I know. Interesting." He smiles and nods. "Let's find me some clothes, Edward Cullen."

I tell him my sizes and we split up. We meet in front of the dressing rooms a good twenty minutes later, each with a pile of clothes in our arms. "Jeez, Edward. I don't know if those will fit you. You should probably get bigger sizes," I tease.

"Oh, shut up and try these on," he says throwing the clothes at me.

I put on an expression of mock-surprise. "Edward! Are gentlemen from the early 1900s supposed to speak to a lady like that? And are they supposed to throw things at them? I expected more manners from you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to hang those clothes in the room and help you try them on?"

I blush but continue the banter. "Well, maybe after that, I can help you, because we both know that you think you're skinnier than you actually are, and there is no way your butt is fitting in those."

He glares. I giggle and go into the changing room. I look through the clothes that he picked out and I must admit the boy has taste. I change into a pair of light skinny jeans and a navy babydoll top. I walk out and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you gay? Because no straight man can pick out an outfit this cute."

"I just told you Alice is my sister and you call me gay?"

I giggle. "Oh yeah."

He rolls his eyes. "Turn around so I can see how it fits."

"Yeah right. You just want to check out my ass." He glares at me. "Okay, okay," I say and turn around.

When I've gone 360, he says, "I like it. It looks good."

"Well, I do my best to keep it firm. Lots of exercise."

"The _outfit_, Bella, not your backside."

I grin and go back into the room.

I come out a few minutes later in a navy plaid skirt and a light blue button-up shirt, on which I strategically leave the top buttons undone. "I like it, but I feel like I should pair it with some knee-highs and army boots."

"Newton will love that," he says, that infamous crooked grin appearing on his face.

"Would you love it?"

"I think I would love anything you wear. You could be in sweatpants and a t-shirt and I'd still think you'd look beautiful."

I look down as my cheeks redden. "Well, maybe we could get some boots and knee-highs so I have the option to wear them if I choose."

"Of course." I nod and go back in. I roll my eyes when I examine my next outfit. "Do you have some kind of fetish with the color blue?" I'm now wearing jeans, a brown tank top, and a blue, zip-up hoodie.

He grins and shrugs. "You look good in blue. It suits you."

After trying on several outfits, I come out and hand him the pile of clothes I'm not getting. He just stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"Your pile is smaller than this one."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have enough money for all those clothes."

"Let me buy them for you."

"As much as I love them, I can't let you do that. That's too much money."

"Come on, Bells. Consider it a 'Welcome-to-Forks' present." I'm still doubtful. "I'll let you pay for everything else."

I sigh and give in. He smiles and walks up to the counter. Don't look at the total, I tell myself. No need to freak out over it. He won't let you have your way anyway.

We walk out with several bags more than I would have liked. I try to take some from him, but he pulls them away and gives me a strict "No Bella." I submit as we walk into the next store.

_Dream On_ is a store dedicated to dresses of all kinds. Prom, spring, short, long. You name it, they got it. Despite all the frills and lace in the store, a few good things come out of our stop. I buy a couple casual dresses that can be used for all seasons and Edward gets hit on again…By a man!

I'm still laughing when we exit the store. "I can't believe all your admirers have competition other than each other. Now they have to worry about the male population. You're the reason there are no hot, straight guys anymore."

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault the one store we go into has to have only homosexual sales clerks. Why couldn't you use the boyfriend thing again?"

"Because I was getting too much enjoyment out of watching you suffer."

"I'll keep that in mind when you need my help."

Remembering his embarrassment brings the blushing question back to my mind. "Hey Edward."

"What?" he growls.

"Calm down. This is a legit question."

It takes him a few minutes to respond. "What?" he says in calmer tone.

"How come you don't blush?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"When you're changed, all your bodily functions stop."

"Well, that's got to have some benefits. No having to use the bathroom, no eating food because you can't digest—which actually kinda sucks since I _love_ food." He grins. "No blushing, no sweating. Sounds good to me."

He chuckles. "Yes, I'm sure you especially like the no blushing."

"Okay, now understand the next question isn't to embarrass you. It's more my curiosity getting in the way."

"Okay," he says warily.

"When you're, um…aroused, does…" I involuntarily look down at his jeans, "does anything happen?" I ask, blushing. I'm sure he would be blushing too if he could.

"Um, yes. Not that I know from experience. But from my misfortune of living with three couples, I'm gong to say yes."

"And, um, can vampires have children?"

He shakes his head. "Females' bodies are frozen in time. They don't go through that process any more."

"What if…what if you were with a human?"

He looks alarmed. "I don't know any vampire that would even try. We don't have that much control. The human could die."

"But, let's say the vampire could control himself, could it happen?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of it before."

"Oh."

"This is just out of curiosity?"

"Yes."

The next shop we enter is filled with shoes. I end up buying some flats, a new pair of Chucks, and, of course, my army boots. Edward smirks when I hold them up. And just for the fun of it, I try on some ridiculous ones, like bright green heels with the pointiest toe I've ever seen and some blue rain boots with bananas on them. It's a shame they don't look good. Rain boots are probably a good investment for Forks.

Once we're done here, I decide I need a human moment when I hear my stomach growl. Edward chuckles. He leads me into a café called _Hot N Cold_. He sits me down and asks me what I want.

"You don't have to buy it. I can pay for myself."

"Humor me. It has become my goal in life to make sure you're well-fed."

I give in. "Strawberry smoothie and a barbeque chicken melt, please."

"That sounds grotesque."

I laugh. "Go get me food, Eddie." He glares but leaves the table anyway.

Once he returns and I start eating, I ask, "What did you mean when you said I especially smelled delicious?"

"What makes you bring that up?"

"Well, I was just thinking how delicious my sandwich is and that reminded me of how you said people are still tempting. And that reminded me of how I was 'especially delicious.' And out popped the question."

"Hm, let's see. How can I explain this in a way you'll understand? Okay you know how you hear a song on the radio and you don't know the title or the artist, and it becomes stuck in your head and you're not satisfied until you find the name and learn all the words?" I nod. "Well, that's kind of how it is for vampires. Each one of us has a different 'unknown song' that bothers us. Once we 'hear' it, we can't get it out of our minds. This 'song' is called a singer. Once a vampire gets a whiff of his singer's blood, it's very hard not to act on our impulses and taste it."

"So I'm your 'unknown song'?"

"Yes."

"Then how is it that I'm not lying in some alley somewhere or changed into a vamp?"

"I've learned to desensitize myself to you. The more time I spend with you, the easier it is to be around."

"Is this singer thing the reason you were so hostile towards me on my first day?"

He nods. "We were doing so well in Forks. No one bothered us, no one had any suspicions. Then you show up, and your blood calls to me. I thought you were there to destroy us. I was so angry at you for trying to ruin my family. I knew I had to control myself in order to protect our secret. And I did."

"But then you disappeared."

"I was afraid I'd attack you if I had to spend another hour so close to you. That day I was planning so many different ways to make you come with me so I could get a taste. I knew I could do it, too. But then I thought of my family and how we'd be forced to leave. And I thought of how guilty I'd feel if you weren't allowed to see day again."

"Well, I guess this requires some gratitude. Thanks for not killing me."

He chuckles. "I'm glad I didn't. I'd be living an awfully boring life if you weren't around."

"Yes, your vamp skills are no match for my klutziness and 'interesting' personality."

He gives me that crooked grin again and my heart melts. That has got to stop.

"Let's get out of here," I say in an attempt to distract my heart. My attempt is in vain when he grabs my hand and my heart flutters. Stop it heart! How come you don't do that when Mike's around?

We head to _Lights and Sounds_, and split up. He goes towards the back of the store while I hit the Alternative section. I pick up a We the Kings CD and scan it so I can listen to a sample. I put the headphones on and realize one of my favorite songs is playing. _Secret Valentine_. I'm so wrapped up in the music that I jump when someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Edward, grinning like crazy.

"You have a great voice," he says.

"What're you talking about?"

He laughs. "You were singing."

I blush. "Oops."

"I don't think anyone minded." Doesn't matter what he says, I'm still embarrassed. "Did you find any other CDs you want?"

"Actually, I didn't look. Caught up in the music, you know? I know what I want thought, so give me a minute." I go further down the aisle and find the newest Forever the Sickest Kids release.

"Can I see what you bought?" Edward asks once we've paid and we're out the door.

"Only if I can see yours." He smiles and we exchange bags. I laugh when I look at his choices. "You went from _Claire de Lune_ to _Sweet Cherry Pie_. You're very versatile, aren't you?"

He grins sheepishly. "Can't get enough of Warrant."

I laugh again. That's when I realize it's getting quite dark out. "Edward, would you mind if we stayed overnight? We didn't get a chance to check out the book stores and I still have a few stores I want to hit."

"Um, I guess its okay. Will Chief Swan mind?"

"Probably not, but I'll call as soon as we find a payphone."

"A payphone, Bella? Seriously? You know there's this new invention called a cell phone. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Oh, shut up and give me yours."

He hands it over while laughing and I dial the house. _'Hello?'_

"Hey Dad. How's it going?"

'_It's going fine. How's shopping?'_

"It's good, but that's where the problem lies. It's getting late and I haven't even had a chance to get books."

'_Oh no_,' he says in mock-horror.

"I know. It's a tragedy. So I was wondering if it'd be alright for me to spend the night. I won't be by myself. As you know, I have Edward. And I can always buy anything I need."

'_Sure, Bells. Just be safe. Separate rooms at the hotel.'_

I suppress a laugh. "Of course. Who wants a hormone-driven, teenage boy in their bed? That's be awful."

'_Quit the teasing and tell Edward thanks for me.'_

"I will. Oh and you didn't tell Mike who I'm with, did you?"

'_Nope. You're good.'_

"Okay, thanks Dad. See you tomorrow."

'_Bye.'_

I hang up and hand it back to Edward. "He says thanks."

"So I heard."

"I guess we only need one room since there are no hormone-driven teenage boys. Only and elderly vamp and a hormone-driven teenage girl."

He smiles. "Very funny. I'm paying for the room, by the way."

"Yeah, because that won't be suspicious or anything. Old guy shacking up with a young girl."

"Shut up."

I smile. "We gotta hit one or two more stores. I need PJs and a toothbrush. And I know just the store to go to."

I take his hand and backtrack. I enter into a store we passed about an hour ago. _Bedroom Talk_. One guess to what they sell here. Ding ding ding. That's right. Pajamas and lingerie.

I feel Edward tense as soon as we enter. I glance over at him and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Come on, Edward. Block them out.

"I think I'm going to wait outside for you," he says.

"Come on, Edward. Ignore them."

"I can't. Please, Bella, let me leave while I still have clothes on."

"Alright. Maybe you can go get me a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and a hairbrush."

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the car."

I nod and watch him leave. I walk up to the sales ladies, smiling. "Hello. Maybe next time you could stop undressing my boyfriend with your eyes. I'd appreciate it. Thanks." And with that, I walk over to the pajama rack, where I find a cute set with shorts and a t-shirt.

Then I head over to the lingerie section of the store. I pick out a few sets of bras and panties all of different colors. I'm on my way to cash out when I spot the perfect set of undergarments. Navy blue with light blue polka dots. I smile and grab them. Perfect for Edward, whether he sees them or not.

I bring them up to the register and place my things on the counter. "Is this going to be all today?"

"Yeah."

She starts ringing up my items before she says, "So that guy, he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"In bed. Is he amazing?"

I decide to use this opportunity to get rid of a few admirers. I'm sure Edward will appreciate not being molested in his mind.

"Actually, he's quite awful. You'd think he'd be phenomenal since he looks like a sex god with such full, soft lips and strong hands, but nope. He hasn't brought me to the edge in months. If I didn't love him so much, I'd get rid of him. But, hey, that's life for you."

She looks kind of sad about this. Yeah, I'd be sad too if that Greek god was terrible at sex. Good thing it's not true. Well, not that I know, but he looks like he'd be great.

"Well, thanks for the clothes." I grab my bag and head out to the Volvo. Edward's laughing when I get there. "What?" I ask smiling.

"Sex god?"

"I didn't call you one. I said you looked like one. And should you really be laughing? I just told a room full of ladies that you sucked at pleasing a woman. Shouldn't your ego or something be hurt?" He just laughs.

"No one knows if that's true. For all you know, I could be exceptional at pleasing a woman."

"Well, care to prove it?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He looks down at the ground. "Only joking, Edward. But shouldn't you be showing me some gratitude? I just saved your mentality from being sexually assaulted."

"Yes, thank you for protecting my virtue, Isabella. I'll have to do the same for you. Next time we pass a group of guys having graphic thoughts, I'll stop them and tell them that you're completely emotionless while doing the deed and it leaves very little room for excitement."

I laugh. "You do that. It's not like I'm the one that has to deal with the images day after day. Any lie you can produce about me to save your sanity, use it. I don't mind in the least."

He chuckles. "As much as I appreciate you sacrificing your mental sexual appetite, I think its time to find the hotel. It's getting late."

I nod and climb into Nancy. "Lead the way, oh wise one."

He rolls his eyes and drives us to where we'll be spending the night. It's an expensive-looking hotel with valet parking. Leave it to Edward to go all out for one night. I grab the things I'll need for tonight and tomorrow and follow Edward inside.

"Welcome to The Chariot Hotel," the concierge says. "How can I help you this evening?"

"We'd like a room. Price doesn't matter," Edward says. If it was me, I'd book the cheapest room available.

"How long will your stay be?"

"Only tonight."

The concierge checks his computer, tells us our room number, hands us our key, and hopes we enjoy our stay. We thank him and enter the elevator. This is when Edward demands I give him my bags to hold. I succumb. I'm in no mood to fight with him.

As soon as we get in the room, I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes and getting quite comfortable. That's when my mind decides to remember Mike. "Damn," I say and Edward looks at me. "Can I borrow your phone again? I need to call Mike."

He reaches in his pocket and throws the phone to me. I dial the number and impatiently wait for him to answer. '_Hello?_'

"Hey Mike," I say, trying to sound happy to be talking to him.

'_Hey,_' he says more excited. '_Whose phone is this?_'

"Um, Charlie's?" I say as more of a question. Edward laughs and shakes his head.

'_How's Seattle?_'

"It's great. Lots of stores. I practically got a whole new wardrobe. I bought a few CDs and new shoes. I didn't get to finish so I'm spending the night."

'_Really? Sounds fun. Care for some company tomorrow?_'

"No!" I say quickly. "I mean, no, its okay. By the time you get here, I'll probably be finished. It'd be a waste of gas. I'll just see you Monday."

'_Okay, if you're sure…_'

"I am. So how was the dance?"

'_It was great. Everyone was dressed up. Pretty much the whole school was there. Even the Cullens and the Hales. Except Edward was missing. It seemed like it was just the two of you absent_.'

"Hm, how coincidental," I say and wink at Edward. I know he can hear the conversation, so I'm not going to have to explain.

'_Yeah, strange_.'

"Okay, Mike. I'm gonna go. I'm actually kind of tired. I'll see you Monday."

'_Okay Bells, Good night. Can't wait to see you._'

"Yeah, good night."

I hang up the phone and throw it back to Edward. I need a human moment before I do anything else. When I come out of the bathroom, Edward's on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arms crossed. I climb onto the bed next to him and sit on my knees, observing him.

"Are you sleeping?" I whisper.

"I wish," he says, opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires can't sleep."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"What do you do at night then?"

"Read, listen to music, play piano. The list goes on. You have a lot of time on your hands when you're awake for eternity."

"I have an idea then. There are no voices in your head, right?"

"For the moment."

"Well, how 'bout we turn off the lights, get comfortable, and sleep—me literally, you figuratively. Since you're all alone in your head, you can think about whatever you want, and if you keep your eyes closed, it'll be like you're dreaming."

"You think it'll work?"

"I'm hoping it'll work. It's a theory. It's up to you to prove it right or wrong."

He thinks it over for a moment. "Okay, let's try it."

I get under the covers and get comfortable, while he lies on top of the blankets. He turns off the light and we close our eyes. In my efforts to get more comfortable, I end up snuggled up against him. "Is this going to be a problem, me being in the same bed as you?"

"No, I'm in control."

"Good." I snuggle closer to him and I feel weight being placed across my waist. I open my eyes and see his arm. I smile and move closer, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I haven't had a chance. I've been busy with school and soccer. That's pretty much my life right now. I'll try and update sooner, but until then, I hope this makes up for it. 14 whole pages. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 10

Monday morning. It only means one thing: School. I am not in the mood for FHS after a wonderful weekend spent in Seattle with Edward.

When I woke up Sunday morning, Edward wasn't in bed. In his place was a note on the back of a receipt saying he'd gone to get me breakfast. While I was waiting, I went into the bathroom and got ready. When I came out, he was on the bed.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. How 'bout you?"

He smirked. "It was quite pleasant. It would actually be like dreaming if I could get over the fact that I can't sleep."

"We'll have to work on that."

"Yes, we will." That crooked grin, once again, adorned his face.

After we left the hotel, we drove back into town. He parked Nancy closer to the book stores and we spent hours going through the shelves. I found several books. I bought about five, which weren't going to last me very long. Edward bought me five more of the ones that I was looking at. He gave them to me once we were on our way home; probably knowing I'd stop him from buying them if I'd known sooner.

On the way back to Forks, we stopped to eat. Well, we stopped so _I_ could eat. Edward would "eat" when we got back to Forks. He took me to some Italian restaurant, which was delicious. When we arrived at my house, he helped me with my bags since there were quite a few. We finished, I thanked him, and he left.

Now I have to get dressed so I can go see him at school. I know I didn't like him at first, but, now that I know him, I'm actually looking forward to seeing him today.

I climb out of bed and go into the bathroom to get ready. I go back to my room and choose clothes especially for Edward. My new blue undergarments, navy plaid skirt, light-blue button-up shirt, and navy knee-highs. I twist my hair and clip it up. I pull on the army boots and go downstairs to get my stuff together.

I step outside and discover it's not raining or snowing. It's actually a pretty decent day, clouds and all. I grab my jacket anyways, knowing it probably won't last.

When I arrive at school, I park next to Nancy, where Edward is waiting for me. My face lights up as soon as I see him.

"Good morning," he says smiling brightly. "I see you're putting your boots to good use."

"Of course. I had to after you forced me to buy them."

"Excuse me, but I believe you suggested them and I said it was a good idea."

"Which is just as bad as forcing me to buy them."

"You're absurd."

I grin and ask, "What's for breakfast today?"

He hands over the bag and a bottle. "Freshly baked cinnamon buns and milk."

I take a deep breath, my nose filling with cinnamon. "Mmm. Did Esme make these?"

"Yes. Who else in my house would cook for you?"

"You perhaps?"

"Sure, if you want to be eating something absolutely terrible."

"It can't be that bad."

"Keep in mind that I've never cooked before."

"Well, I'll give you lessons."

He laughs. "You can try, but I doubt I'll pay much attention. I must admit though, those rolls do smell interesting."

"They're so good. I'd tell you to take a bite, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it rolling around your stomach all day. There is another way, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd just kiss you and you could taste the flavor on my tongue and lips. But for some reason, I don't think Mike would be pleased with that idea."

"Probably not."

"Would that be considered cheating, though? I mean sure you're a guy, but you're not exactly human. At least not any more."

"No matter what I am, I'd still think it'd be cheating."

"I guess you're right."

We start walking towards my first class and I feel like people are staring at me. But when I look around, no one's looking our way. "Hey Edward, are people thinking about us?"

He smirks. "In what way?"

"Not the one you're thinking. In fact, I don't ever want to know when they are. I mean in the way that we're walking together right now."

"A few are. Mostly girls though. They're extremely jealous of you and they're wondering if you broke up with Mike. They're also curious as to when we became such good friends."

"Oh, who cares then. I was just wondering."

He nods. "I like your outfit by the way."

"You should. You picked it out. I'm also wearing blue underneath it. You would've seen it if you would've came into the store. But now I guess you'll just have to use your imagination."

"You know why I couldn't go into the store. I was being mentally sexually abused. I'm sorry if I don't like seeing what girls want to do to me in my mind."

I laugh. "I'm sure you still saw images at the convenience store."

"Nope. It was a guy at the counter."

"Don't use that as an excuse. I think we learned this weekend that gender doesn't matter when it comes to you. You're appealing to both sexes."

He frowns. "I thought you'd forget about that."

"Yeah right. I'm going to hold that over your head forever."

"Forever? I was hoping to get rid of you after we graduated," he teases.

"In your dreams. You're stuck with me."

"Oh joy."

I smile at him and nudge him with my elbow. I frown when I notice that we've reached my class. "I guess I'll see you in Biology."

"Mhm. Have a good day."

"You too." He turns and walks away. I watch him until he disappears around the corner.

I walk into English and Mike is waiting for me. He's sitting at my desk. Does he know I would've seen him if he was at his desk?

"Good morning," he says, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss is different from the others we've shared. I don't really know how to describe it. It's like he's trying to tell me something or trying to prove something to himself. I don't know if I'm right, but that's how it feels.

"Morning," I say when we break apart. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I missed you this weekend. It wasn't the same without you around."

"I'm sure you found something to keep you occupied while I was away." I ignore the whole 'I missed you' thing because I didn't really miss him. To tell the truth, I kind of forgot about him when I was with Edward. That probably makes me the world's worst girlfriend.

I notice that he fidgets and averts his eyes when he answers. "Yeah, I just hung around with the guys." He's lying. I can tell, but I don't really care.

"That's good. I'm glad you got to spend time with them. They probably feel like I'm pulling you away from them."

"Nah, they're fine with it. In fact, they're jealous that I get to spend so much time with an amazing girl."

I start to feel slightly guilty at being more excited to see Edward than him, but my guilt lessens when I think about how he just lied to me. Why lie about your activities if you have nothing to hide?

I force a smile. "Yeah, lucky you."

The bell rings and he gives me another kiss before he goes to his seat. I'm telling you, that boy is trying very hard to hide something.

My morning classes pass by excruciatingly slow. Of course, that could be because I'm anxious to talk to Edward. I can't wait until lunch. I know I won't be able to talk to him until Biology, but at least during lunch I'll get to glance over at him.

During Spanish class, I notice Jessica's not quite herself today either. No talkative, confident, outgoing Jessica present. Instead she's jittery and quiet and she rambles when she does talk. Completely uncharacteristic of Jessica. I wonder if more happened at the dance than Mike let on.

Lunch finally comes around. It's about friggen time. I walk into the cafeteria and immediately glance at the table. I frown. There are only four vamps. Did Edward go home?

Angela nudges me with her elbow. "Edward's looking over." I'm shocked. She moves her head in a direction and my eyes follow. A huge smile brightens my face when I see him. he lifts his hand and beckons me over. I'm not sure if it's a good idea.

"Go, I'll try and keep Mike under control."

"Thanks, Ang. I owe you one." She smiles at me and walks off. I head over to Edward. "You called?" I say smiling.

"Sit," he commands. I follow orders. "Where's your food?"

I look down and realize I don't have a tray. "Oops. I guess I forgot."

"It's a good thing I don't have much of an appetite, huh?" I smirk at the inside joke.

"Mhm. You couldn't possibly eat all that food by yourself."

He smiles and pushes his tray over to me. I grin back and take a bite of his pizza.

"I forgot to ask you this morning how you slept last night?"

"Awful. I was hot. It just wasn't the same without my own personal air conditioner."

He smirks. "Maybe your personal AC can show up one night."

"Yes please. It doesn't matter which one, nor does it matter how many nights you show up."

He chuckles. "I'll think about it." I smile.

Suddenly his expression changes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Your boyfriend isn't happy that you're talking to me."

"He's never happy that I'm talking to you. Why's it such an issue now?"

"The rumors have only increased his anger about it."

"What rumors?" This can't be good.

"Well, the first one is that we spent the weekend together, which really isn't a rumor, but they don't know that. Another is that there's something going on between us. It doesn't help that you're sitting with me and not Mike either. The others are basically spin offs of those."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think something's going on between him and Jessica anyways, so he should take a chill pill. Besides, your family doesn't look too happy either."

He glares over at them. "They're really not as upset as you think. It's really only Rose. She can't understand why I can't leave you alone and how I could just come right out and tell you our secret."

"But you didn't tell me. I guessed."

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't make a difference to Rose. The point is that you know."

"Oh, well what about the rest of your family? How do they feel about me?"

"Alice loves you. She's ecstatic that we're friends and that you know about us. She can't wait to meet you. Jasper doesn't mind you because Alice loves you. And Emmett is indifferent. You haven't done anything to threaten us, so he doesn't have a problem with you, but he's kind of forced to side with Rose for obvious reasons. But he has been trying to lighten her up."

I'm disappointed about Rose, but I'm glad no one else is pissed at me. I really don't want to cause any trouble for them. And I tell this to Edward.

"You're no trouble at all. Don't worry. Rose will come around. It's just that she's the least content to be living this lifestyle. She'd rather just be normal, so she doesn't want you in on our secret. She's being aggressive to protect you."

"Oh, well, I'd still like to meet the rest of your family, especially Alice, if they don't mind."

He looks over my shoulder and smirks. I glance over and jump. Right behind me is a very short, black-haired vampire. Good news is she's smiling.

"I'm so happy you decided you wanted to meet me! I'm so glad to meet you!" she says pulling me into a hug.

I laugh. "It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard so much about you."

She pulls away and kisses my cheek. "Yes, so I've seen." She stares pointedly at Edward. "Now that we're going to be such good friends, you can forget everything he's told you and get to know me for yourself."

I smile. "I'm looking forward to it. But how did you know I wanted to meet you?"

"Premonitions," she says pointing to her head. "I also thought it'd get Mike off your back if I came over now."

"Well, thank you for that."

"No problem. So, Bella, how do you feel about shopping?"

"Um, it's alright I guess. I had a lot of fun with Edward this weekend. But I don't shop unless I absolutely need to."

Alice pouts. "We're going to have to change that."

"I don't th-" The bell rings, cutting me off and giving Alice a change to ignore my excuses.

"Got to get to class. See you later," she says and runs off.

I make a move to get up to head to Bio, but I stop when I notice Edward isn't doing the same. "Aren't you coming?" He shakes his head. "You're skipping?"

"Mhm. It's good for you."

"There's gotta be more behind it than that, so tell me the real reason you're leaving me to fend for myself in Biology."

"They're doing blood typing for a lab. I don't want to risk my control."

"Mind if I skip with you?"

"Faint at the sight of blood?" he smirks.

"No, the smell."

"Human's can't smell blood."

"Well, this one can. It smells coppery and rusty, and it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Interesting. I suppose I can let you risk your academics just this once. Come on." He takes my hand and pulls me outside.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"I'm not a big fan of surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise."

"Alright. I'm trusting you." He flashes me his crooked grin and leads me to Nancy. "What am I going to do with Oscar?"

"Alice will bring him home for you."

"Okay," I say unsurely as he opens the door and helps me in.

He drives us to a dead end road with a dirt path at the end and turns off the ignition. He climbs out and comes around to my door. When he opens it, I say, "You do realize I can't hike with how I'm dressed, right? Actually, I can't hike anyway since I have no sense of balance, but the skirt kinda creates a dilemma."

He frowns. "Yes, I guess that could be a problem. I'll think of something."

I sigh and get out. I'm heading for the path when he calls me back. "What?"

"Wrong way." He points in the opposite direction that doesn't have a path.

"Okay, the path was one thing, but climbing through the wilderness definitely creates problems."

He thinks for a moment. "I'll carry you."

"No way!" My protests are futile when he lifts me up bridal style ease.

"Okay, I'm going to run, so you might want to close your eyes or bury your face into my chest. Anything so you won't see. I don't want you getting sick."

"Don't you worry about me. Just pay attention to the trees. Motion sickness I can handle, going head first into a tree, I can not."

He laughs. "Me hit a tree? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious, Edward," I say as he takes off running. He's still laughing as I tightly close my eyes and bury my face into his shirt. He was right. I should've done it when he first suggested it.

"Are we there yet?" I yell into the wind.

I'm answered with a chuckle. "Just keep your eyes closed, Isabella."

I grip his shirt and pull myself closer to him. I feel his arms tighten around me. I smile at this. The feeling of his arms around me is almost enough to distract me from the deadly speed we're going at.

"We're there," he says, slowing down his speed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He comes to a dead stop. "You can get down now."

"I don't know if I can. You might have to help me."

He chuckles and shifts me into one arm. He uses his other hand to loosen the death grip I have on his shirt. He sets me down on the ground and laughs again.

"What?"

He reaches for my clip and takes it out. He runs his hand through my hair and my eyes close at the feeling. I frown as he removes his hand.

"Sorry, your hair was very windblown."

"Yours isn't much better," I tease.

He smiles and runs a hand through his hair. What I would give to run my fingers through those bronze locks.

"Okay, you ready for your surprise?"

"I thought you said we were there."

"We are. It's a few feet away. But I want it to be a good surprise, so…" He covers my eyes with his hands.

"Yeah, this is a great idea. I can't walk when I can see. How am I supposed to do this?"

He wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me to him, my back against him, while he covers both my eyes with one hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you," he whispers in my ear. I shiver.

He starts to walk me forward, step by step, whispering in my ear and telling me when to lift my foot higher so I don't trip. After a few minutes, we stop. "I'm going to remove my hand by don't open your eyes until I tell you to, okay?" I nod. I frown when his arm is no longer around me. "Okay, on the count of three." I notice that he sounds further away. "One…" This only increases my frown. "Two…" I want him closer. "Three."

I open my eyes and gasp. I'm in the middle of a meadow. A beautiful one at that. Sure, it's green and a little damp, but it only adds to its essence. There's a stream running to the left and there's actually sunlight. I can hear birds chirping and other animals rustling the leaves in the forest. But other than those sounds, it's completely silent. It'd be a good place to come and think. A good place to be alone. A good place to be the only one in your head.

"It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," he says from in the trees.

"What are you doing in there? Come out."

"I don't want to frighten you."

"Edward, I think you should know by now that I'm not your average human."

He sighs, clearly giving in. "Okay, but I have to warn you…something happens to us when the sun hits us."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, just different," he says, stepping out of the trees. My jaw drops. He's sparkling. It's like thousands of diamonds are embedded into his skin.

I begin to slowly walk forward and stop once I'm right in front of him. I look at his face and his eyes fixatedly stare at mine, attempting to gauge my reaction. He must approve of what he sees because he sighs in relief.

I reach up and brush my fingers across his cheek and jaw line. His eyes close at my touch. I continue downwards along the base of his throat and just below his collarbone, where his shirt prevents any further admiration. I touch the buttons of his shirt and look into his eyes. He gives a slight nod. I begin to unbutton his shirt and I gasp as his skin becomes exposed. Once I get to the last button, I stand back to admire not only the sparkling, but his body in general. He's certainly well-fit.

He grins at my shocked and speechless attitude and grabs my hand. "Come on, let's sit." I can only nod. He brings me to the center of the meadow and sits down next to me. All I can do is stare. He laughs. "You might want to pick your jaw up off the ground, there Bella."

I blush and look down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be gawking at you."

He chuckles. "It's all right. I expected nothing less from you."

I make a face at him only causing more laughter. "You're not very nice you know."

"I never said I would be. That wasn't in the job description."

"Being my friend isn't a job. It's a privilege. You should feel honored to be my friend."

"Oh, I am. Believe me. I don't know what I'd do without you. My other friends are no comparison," he teases.

"You shouldn't be joking around. I'm one-hundred percent serious," I try to say with a straight face, but, once he cracks his crooked smile, I break and return it.

I take his hand in mine and observe it in the sunlight. I still can't get over how gorgeous he is. I can't bear to look at him because I know I'll blush if I do. Those thoughts don't cooperate when it comes to not blushing. I start tracing patterns on his arm and hand, all the while feeling his eyes on me. That does nothing for the redness of my cheeks.

I don't know how it happened, but at some point during the day, we shift positions. His head is resting on my lap, he's completely shirtless, and I'm running my hand over his chest and stomach while trying not to drool on him. Its unbelievable how I'm sitting here with this amazing guy—shirtless nonetheless—just forgetting about everything else but the two of us. I wish everyday could be like this.

Right now his eyes are closed, leaving me free to gawk at him uninterrupted. My eyes roam the sharp contours of his face, the firmness of his jaw, the taut muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen. He looks beautiful, and his beauty is only enhanced by the sunlight hitting his features.

I begin to draw patterns on his stomach while still admiring his muscles, when he says, "You know I can feel your eyes on me, right?"

My face burns as I avert my eyes from his perfect body. That smile is, once again, adorning his face, his eyes remaining closed.

I go back to tracing patterns on his arm and Edward makes a sound I never would've expected to come from him. I laugh. "Did you just purr?"

His golden eyes meet my brown ones as he smiles. "Well, we are predators."

"Yes, predators purr. I should've known. You're so scary, Edward Cullen," I try and say seriously, but I can't help the giggle that escapes.

"You're not scared of me," he says, quickly sitting up.

"I didn't say that. In fact, I'm terrified." My statement is contradicted by the smile on my face.

"I'll show you terrifying." Before I can even comprehend his words, he's gone. I look around the clearing, but he's nowhere in sight. I stand up, hoping this will help me search.

After a few minutes of a M.I.A. Edward, I start to get frustrated. "Edward, this isn't funny! It's extremely annoying! If you left me out here to find my own way home, I'm going to be pissed! I'll never talk to you again! That's if I make it out of here in one piece! Who knows what could happen? I could be eaten by a bear! Or I could trip and hit my head! That one's probably more likely considering my balance problem!" I pause, waiting for a response. I don't get one. "God, Edward! Stop being an ass! I swear I'll find some way to kill you if you don't-"

I'm interrupted by a growl coming from behind me. Before I can even fully turn around, I'm tackled to the ground. I'm being pinned to the grass with teeth at my neck. I'm frozen. My heart is pounding and oxygen isn't coming to me.

"Told you I'd show you terrifying," he whispers, running his nose along my throat.

Once I realize its Edward, my breath returns to me. I'm kinda pissed at first, but, as he continues to run his nose along the base of my throat, I forget about it. Fear and anger are the furthest things from my mind as a new emotion replaces them.

"Oh, you're frightening. Absolutely horrifying," I say breathlessly, certainly not from fear. Then I bite my lip and close my eyes in an attempt to prevent any other sounds that might come out of my mouth from the feeling he's creating.

The feeling disappears, and I frown as I open my eyes. His face is right above mine. "Still scared?" he smirks.

"Of course. There's no other word to describe how I'm feeling," I say sarcastically.

I look to the side and notice his arms are on either side of my head. I run my hand over the inside of it and I get another purr. I grin up at him. "I like that sound. I'm going to get you to do it a lot more often."

"That's what you think," he says getting off of me. He lends me a hand and I'm on my feet standing next to him. "We should probably go. It's getting dark." I look up at the sky, finally noticing the pinks and oranges that the sunset has painted the sky. When my eyes return to Edward, I'm disappointed. He's putting his shirt back on. I desperately want to return to the position we were in only a minute ago.

"You ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiles in apology as he lifts me into his arms. He holds me tightly against his chest as he takes off running. I bury my face into his shirt, deeply inhaling his alluring scent.

I'm so caught up in Edward, the running doesn't bother me much. When we reach Nancy, he puts me down and opens the door for me. I stand on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek. He takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I just wanted to thank you for sharing this with me. I loved it."

I'm answered with my favorite uneven grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's no one else I'd rather share it with."

I smile and climb into the car. He closes the door and goes around to the driver's side. The ride home is spent in a comfortable silence. At one point, I take his hand in mine and run my fingers along the lines on his palm. I imagine it as it was in the meadow. It puts a smile on my face. Edward notices and lifts our joined hands to brush my cheek, creating a burning path from my temple to my jaw.

He tenses as we near my house. "What's wrong?" I ask as he extricates his hand from mine.

"Your boyfriend's waiting for you."

I'm surprised. Why would Mike be at my house on a school night? He never is.

"Should I drop you off somewhere else?"

"No. Go to my house. I can handle Mike." Although I wish I didn't have to.

Edward pulls into my driveway and there's Mike, sitting on the porch steps.

"Thanks again," I say looking over at Edward. "I never would've survived Biology today."

"Neither would I," he grins. Another inside joke. I love it.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods. "Good luck with Newton."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

I climb out and wait until Nancy is out of sight before I walk over to Mike. "Hey," I say.

"What were you doing with Cullen?" he asks angrily.

"Hanging out. Is that all right with you?" I say sarcastically.

"I could deal with him bringing you breakfast. You needed food. I get it. Lunch, I could just barely handle. But when I saw you walk out to his car with him, hand-in-hand, it pissed me off. I think I've been more lenient than necessary."

"Listen here, Mike. Edward's my friend. I'll hang out with him when I want to. You don't control that. Neither of us could handle the Biology lab so we skipped. End of story."

"Why didn't you ask me? I would've skipped with you."

"Why risk your own academics when I could find someone else who couldn't deal with blood as much as I couldn't? It made more sense."

I turn my back on him and start heading inside. If I thought he was angry before, he's even worse now. "What the hell were you doing with him?" he yells.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"If 'hanging out' is all you were doing, why the hell are there grass stains on your back?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you really think I'd have sex with a guy when I won't even give my boyfriend any?"

"How else would those get there if you weren't fooling around with him?"

"I was lying in the grass! It happens! Believe me, I wasn't fooling around with Edward! Now, I think you should leave before either of us says something else we'll regret."

I turn on my heel, walk into the house, and slam the door behind me. I throw my bag down on the floor and go into the kitchen to grab a drink. There's a note from Charlie saying he'd gone to Billy's to watch the game. I'm on my own for dinner.

With my anger, I decide I'm nowhere near hungry. I take my water and head upstairs, where I proceed to slam my bedroom door. I throw myself onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Sure, I didn't tell Mike the truth about what happened today. Nor do I care to admit that I had more fun with Edward this afternoon than I've had with Mike for a while. But there was no way I was having sex with Edward. How dare Mike even accuse me of that! What kind of boyfriend does that?

"Asshole," I breathe out as I finish my mental ranting. I close my eyes and try to remember the happiness I was feeling in the meadow. Once I'm feeling calmed, it's hard to keep my eyes open. I fall asleep, dreaming of the meadow and Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! Sorry I've taken so long to update. Soccer and school have kept me occupied. I know that's no excuse. But again, I apologize. So here's Chapter 11. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully sooner than last time.**

Chapter 11

"No, Alice."

"Come on, Bella," she whines.

"No way. I don't want to."

"But it'll be fun. We don't even have to stay at my house all night. We can go back to yours."

"Nope."

"Edward?" she looks at him pleadingly.

"I'm going to have to go with Bella on this one. She already has two vampires as friends and we all know what a danger magnet she is…" I stick my tongue out at him. "I'd prefer it if five more vampires weren't part of her life."

If you haven't figured out the issue, Alice is trying to get me to meet her family. She's the only one in favor of the plan. Edward is strongly against it, considering that he's a monster, danger, blah, blah, blah. He should get over it. I, on the other hand, am against it for different reasons. Sure, I'm supposed to be scared of these "blood-sucking fiends"—Edward's words, not mine—but I'm not. I'm more scared of actually meeting her family…_Edward's_ family. What if they don't like me? What if they're all angry that I know their secret? And I hate to even think this, but…what if they're _thirsty_? Rosalie especially. I'm sure she won't mind killing me off.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks worriedly.

"Nothing." I look up to see both Alice and Edward looking at me.

"Tell me Bella. I know something's bothering you." Damn him. Why does he have to be so good at reading people? Can't he just be oblivious to me for once?

I blush and look down. "What if they don't like me?"

"Alice wants you to meet five vampires and _that's_ what you're worried about?" he asks in disbelief.

"Um…yes."

"Unbelievable," he says exasperated.

Alice, on the other hand, gets excited. "Of course they'll like you. In fact, they'll love you. How could they not? We love you, don't we?"

"Well, yes, but you two are different."

"How?"

In the way that I'm practically in lust with your brother. "Um, I don't know. You just are. No one else wanted me to know your secret."

"Oh please. It's really only Rose that's upset. Esme can't wait to meet you and you've already met Carlisle. Emmett will love you. I can see it. Jasper already loves you because I do. And who really cares about Rose's opinion?"

Edward snorts. "I'm sure Rose does. And Emmett. He won't be…satisfied if he doesn't."

"Who cares about those needs? He's just pretending to not like Bella. He's actually very impatient to meet her."

"I'm sure Rose will love that."

"Oh shut up, Edward. You're dissuading Bella. We all know that she's going to listen to whatever you say. She always goes along with you."

I guess that is true.

"Good because apparently I'm the only one trying to protect her mortality."

Alice rolls her eyes and turns to me. "Bella, I promise nothing will happen to you and I promise Rose will be nowhere near the vicinity. She and Emmett will be gone for the weekend. It'll give her enough time to calm down." I'm still wary. Why risk my life with Rose? "Bella, I _know_ everything will go perfectly. Unless someone changes their mind last minute, I'm 99.9% sure that no harm will come to you."

"What about the other .1%?"

She glares at Edward and says something so fast I don't catch a word. Edward looks away and catches my eyes. "Do whatever you want. If you want to meet my family, then so be it."

"But you still don't want me to," I say.

"You're right. I would prefer you didn't. But if it means so much to you to meet them, and if the only reason you're worried is because you're afraid they won't like you, spend the weekend at my house. I'm done arguing with Alice. I'm giving up."

What if I don't want you to give up?! What if I want you to fight to protect my mortality?!

I don't say this. I wish I would, but I don't. Instead I say, "Sure, Alice, I'll sleepover, but you have to convince Charlie."

"Yes!" she squeals, jumping up and down clapping her hands. "So just leave your stuff in Edward's car Friday morning so we can go straight to our house after school and get started on the fun."

"Alice, Charlie hasn't said yes yet."

"He has. I already asked him."

"You what?" both Edward and I yell.

"I saw that you would say yes so I took it upon myself to ask him ahead of time."

"If you knew, what was the point of that whole conversation?"

"In case you changed your mind. I told you my visions aren't always set in stone."

Stupid vampire.

"On second thought, don't bring anything. We'll go shopping and get you everything you need. You can keep it at our house."

Let me rephrase that: Stupid shopaholic vampire.

"I refuse to go shopping, Alice."

"But you went with Edward," she pouts.

"That's because she likes me better," Edward pipes in.

"No, it's because I actually needed those things."

"Not all of them. I bought them for you."

"Are you trying to make the situation worse?" I snap at him. He grins. I roll my eyes.

"Al, I really don't need a new wardrobe."

"You just don't want to go shopping."

I hesitate. "I have clothes I can bring to your house."

"Will you at least let me go shopping _for_ you? You don't even have to come. You can spend the day with Edward."

I pause to think. "I suppose you can, but don't overdo it."

She's smiling again. "I won't, Bella. I can't wait!"

What have I gotten myself into?

I look over at Edward and he grins, knowing fully well what I got myself into.

----------------------

Friday morning comes quickly. I wake up and get dressed in a navy baby doll top and dark skinny jeans, one of the many outfits Edward picked out on our shopping excursion. I go into the bathroom and take the time to curl my hair and to perfect my makeup. Apparently I'm running a little late because, when I look out the window, Nancy's in the driveway. I finish getting ready and go back to my room to grab my things.

"Oh my god!" I say, clutching at my chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the bronze-haired Greek god says from his place on my bed.

"How did you get in here?"

"Spare key."

"How do you know where that is?"

He looks guilty. "I've…been watching you."

My eyes widen. "For how long?"

"Since I came back to Forks."

"That was months ago!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It was wrong."

"Damn right it was wrong! Ever heard of a little thing called privacy?"

"I'm sorry." I turn around so I'm not looking at him. "Are you angry?" he whispers in my ear as I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

I sigh and lean back against him. "No, I'm more embarrassed than anything."

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" he asks, sweeping my hair behind my shoulder.

"I tend to talk in my sleep."

He chuckles. "You do."

"Oh no. What did you hear?"

"You worry about Renée and Charlie. Sometimes you complain about Mike," I laugh, "Sometimes the wetness and the greenness of Forks. Sometimes you say my name."

I blush. "Oh no."

"No!" he says quickly. "It's nothing embarrassing. You yell at Mike for being rude to me and at Jessica and other women for lusting after me. I believe your exact words were 'Stop having mental sex with him. Don't you know he doesn't want to be sexually assaulted'?"

"This can't be happening."

He turns me around so I'm facing him and lifts my chin. "It's fine. Didn't we agree to protect one another's mental virginity?"

I laugh. "Yes, I suppose we did."

"Now come on, we have to get to school." I grab my bag and a pillow and head for the door. "You won't need that," he says, taking the pillow from me. "Alice has everything covered."

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good."

He shrugs and we head out to Nancy. He hands me my breakfast and I eat in silence as he drives us to FHS.

The morning passes by quickly and I'm kind of nervous for lunch. I haven't talked to Edward since the incident in my bedroom. And it also might be my anxiety from spending the upcoming weekend with the Cullens.

Edward and Alice are sitting at what has become 'our' table when I enter the cafeteria. I gulp and walk over. They both laugh as I sit down. "What?"

"You'd be having a heart attack if your heart was beating any faster," Alice says.

I blush and look down.

"Don't tell me the fear of meeting vampires has finally kicked in," Edward says. It's in a joking tone, but I can tell he's actually hoping it's true.

"Nope. I'm not scared at all. Well…except for maybe Rose."

"Don't worry about her. Emmett is taking her out hunting. They'll be gone all weekend."

"Good, although I would like to meet Emmett."

"We'll save that for after this weekend. We don't want Rose getting angry before we can get her out of the house. If she smells you on him, she'll go ballistic."

I nod.

"So here's the plan: We'll go to our house directly after school. You can ride with Edward. I'll allow it for now since I have to finish getting things set up, but the rest of the weekend, you're mine." I gulp. "When I'm done, we'll watch some movies and eat popcorn and ice cream. Or you will at least, but enjoy some for me too. Then we can do each other's hair and makeup and have girl talk. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like you've been watching too many movies."

"You don't like it?"

"It's fine, Alice."

"Because you know I've never had a slumber party. I'm not human, you know. I missed out on that experience."

"It's good, Ali. Your plan sounds fine."

"Good, but I'm serious about the Edward thing." She stares pointedly at the two of us. "You two are together enough. I want a turn. And he didn't even want you over in the first place. _I_ invited you."

"We understand, Alice," Edward says.

"But I don't think you do. I can _see_ that you don't."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. All we can do is try to let you have your way. But if I hear screaming, I'm not leaving you alone with her. No harm is to come to her because of your silly plans."

"Silly plans? They're not silly. Do you know how many movies I had to watch and magazines I had to read to come up with this plan? I want everything to be perfect for Bella's first night at our house. Is that too much to ask? She's had human experiences and I want to make this the best one she's had. And there will be no screaming. She'll be fine. She'll have fun."

"_She's_ right here," I mutter.

"And, so help me God, Edward, if you come anywhere near my room, I'll tear you apart."

"Is that a threat, Alice?" he smirks.

"No, it's a promise!"

I let out a laugh and they both look at me, Edward amused, Alice furious. I hold my hands up in surrender. "I will be with you the entire weekend, Alice. By the time Sunday comes around, you'll want to hand me over to Rose."

"Let's not get drastic," Edward says.

"Fine then. You'll want to hand me over to Edward."

"I'm sure you won't mind," Alice says, causing my face to redden.

"Mike wants your attention," Edward interrupts.

I glance over at my old table and, sure enough, Mike is looking at me. As soon as he notices my gaze, he starts flirting with Jessica, who is immediately swooning. He's trying to make me jealous. I can tell because he keeps taking quick glimpses to see if I'm watching. I glare. Two can play that game.

I turn to Edward, who is sitting next to me, and run my fingers up and down his bicep, which is rock hard by the way. He looks at me surprised. "Just play along, okay? Mike's trying to make me jealous and I can't let him get away with it."

He rolls his eyes and puts a smile on his face. "Pretend I said something amusing."

I smile and giggle in a way that I hope is flirtatious. I lean towards him and 'hit' his arm. A strand of hair falls into my eyes and Edward brushes it away, his hand caressing my cheek. He leans in and puts his mouth close to my ear. "Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" His breath causes me to shiver and I shake my head while I blush. There's no need to pretend I'm attracted to him now.

I barely notice Mike storming out of the cafeteria. Edward moves away, chuckling. "I guess that worked." I can only nod. I'm still dazzled by his very presence.

"Ugh, you two gross me out," Alice says. We both smile at her.

The bell rings and she stands up. "See you tonight."

"I guess we're off to Biology," I say as we both stand up. He nods and takes my books as we begin walking.

"You really do look stunning today. I wasn't just saying that for the act."

I look away as that familiar redness overtakes my cheeks. "Thanks."

"I like that blush of yours too," he says, causing my face to get even redder.

"Jeez Edward Cullen, are you trying to keep my face this color permanently?"

"It wouldn't be so bad." I glare. "Or maybe it would."

"My thoughts exactly," I say as we walk into the classroom.

Once we sit down, Mike obviously starts flirting with Jessica—big surprise there—until Mr. Banner comes in and shuts off the lights after putting in a video. Good, a class to relax in.

Wrong. It definitely isn't good. As the movie continues, static forms between me and Edward and strengthens. I fold my arms and clench my fists. I'm trying so hard not to reach over and touch him. I glance over at him, only to catch him in the same position and returning my glance. A slight smile appears on his face and I return it with a weak one of my own. I face forward and try to concentrate on the movie in an attempt to keep my hands under control. It's just barely working when the bell rings and I let out a huge breath. I notice Edward start to loosen up too.

"Well, that was interesting," he says as we stand up and stretch.

"That is was."

We stare at each other for a moment before I even bother to look around. Once I tear my eyes away from him, I notice that we're the only ones left in the room. "Maybe we should go," I say.

He looks around. "Yes, Alice won't be happy if we just sit here all day."

"She'll never know. You could just help me skip gym and we'll go to our meadow again. She won't be able to find us."

"One, you do remember that she _knows_ everything. Once we make a decision, she knows just where to find us. And, two, did you say our meadow?"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just take over your meadow. It's totally all yours."

"Bells, it's fine. It is _our_ meadow. There is no one else I'd rather share it with."

I smile at him as he takes my books and heads out of the room. I follow him all the way to my locker. He puts my books away and grabs the ones that I'll need for homework. He closes it and he leads the way out of the building.

We're at Nancy before I even realize what's going on. "What're we doing?"

"You wanted to go to our meadow, didn't you?"

I smile and nod excitedly. He laughs and opens the door for me. I sit back in my seat and close my eyes as we take the short ride to the 'path.'

Once we reach our destination, he steps out of the car and opens the door for me. I smile at him in thanks. I'm really fond of all his gentlemanly gestures.

He lifts me in his arms and I bury my face in his chest. One experience of running with him is enough to weaken my stubbornness. All I have to do is lose myself in his scent and the muscles beneath his shirt and I'm good to go.

With me distracted, it seems like we reach our meadow in no time. He puts me down and I close my eyes, reveling in the warmth of the sun and the silence of the woods. I turn and face Edward who is standing right behind me. His skin is sparkling from the sunlight. I smile at this. It's just like last time, only now he's fully dressed.

I sit down on the grass, leaning back on my hands, and silently beckon him over. That famous crooked grin brightens his face and he joins me in the grass.

"Hanging around you is becoming very dangerous for me," I say.

He looks alarmed. "How's that?"

"You are jeopardizing my academics." He relaxes at this answer. "This is the second time you've made me skip gym."

"Excuse me. _Made_ you?"

I ignore his comment and continue. "Who's to say that there won't be a third time? Or a fourth time? What if you make me miss this entire year of gym?"

"I'm not _making_ you do anything."

"But you are. You and this meadow are far too tempting for me to refuse."

"I believe you were the one who suggested skipping and coming to this meadow."

"Minor detail. You could've said no. Shouldn't you be discouraging my rebelliousness? Any other 107 year old would be punishing me for ditching. What's your excuse?"

"Skipping is healthy every once in a while."

I snort. "I'll remember to tell Charlie that if I ever get caught. 'I didn't want to, but Edward Cullen said it was good for my health.'"

"Thanks a lot, Bells. Way to sic Chief Swan on me. That'll be a great first impression on your dad."

"Hey, you're the one that started all this trouble."

"The only trouble I see around here is you."

"Me? You're far more trouble than I am."

"Me? Trouble?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I'll show you trouble."

And then he pounces.

I'm rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard I can barely breathe. I struggle to remove his hands from my ticklish sides, but obviously my efforts are futile. A human trying to move a vampire? Pssh. You can't be serious.

Once he notices the lack of oxygen I'm taking in, he stops the torture. He looks down at me grinning as I say, "See? Told you that you were more trouble."

After we calm down we end up lying in the grass, Edward on his back, one arm behind his head, with my head resting on his chest and my hand drawing patterns on his stomach, while he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I'm breaking up with Mike."

"I know."

I look up at him. "You know? I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't, but I can read Alice's."

"Oh." I lay my head back down and close my eyes for a moment.

"Edward?"

He chuckles and opens his eyes. "You're just full of conversation today, aren't you?"

I grin sheepishly. "I guess."

We're both silent for a moment. "You can go on, you know."

"Oh yeah. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to try something."

He props himself up on his elbows and nods.

I lift myself up on my arms and lightly press my lips to his.

The kiss doesn't last long, nor is it very passionate, but it's the best kiss I've ever had. Neither one of us tried to deepen the kiss nor make it into anything we didn't want. We just pressed our lips together in a soft kiss.

I pull away and just look into his eyes. "Thank you," he says.

I laugh. "I just give you an amazing kiss and that's all you have to say." He turns his face as if going to blush. I take his chin in my hand and make him face me. "I was only joking. That was the best kiss anyone's ever given me."

He gets a cocky grin on his face. "Really? Well, that just shows my great kissing skills."

"Puh-lease. You're good at everything. Who would even doubt that you'd be good at this too?"

"I don't know, but I'm all for improving."

"Well I'm all for helping you improve."

He grins and puts his hand on the back of my head, pulling me down to meet his lips. This one's a little more forceful than the last but I don't mind in the least.

My arms start to get sore so I let myself fall on top of him. Of course, no pain came to him and our kiss remained unbroken. All was good.

That is until he pulled away sighing in frustration.

"What?" I ask.

"Alice."

"What about her?"

"She's standing near Nancy, calling—more like yelling—to me in her head to get my butt back to the house with you. Apparently I've had you long enough."

"What does Alice know anyways? She clearly has no sense of time, since she has eternity."

He chuckles as I press my lips to his once more. "Come on before she makes good on her threats."

I pout and cross my arms as he stands up and starts running with me in his arms all in one movement. We stop moving shortly after we start. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "No frowning. There will be plenty of time to do that while you're with Alice."

I smile and lean up to kiss him again. There is no way that I will ever get enough of his kisses.

He opens the door for me and goes around to the driver's side. Once he starts Nancy, he takes my hand in his and brushes his lips across my knuckles. I suppress the happy sigh that wants to come out. Instead I look out the window as he rubs his thumb over the places his lips had just touched on the way to his house.

* * *

**Up next, meeting the Cullens. About time, don't you think? =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas! I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I do have an excuse, even if you don't all want to hear it. My computer was broken for awhile, and then I lost power for a week due to the storm. It was quite ridiculous. Now my laptop is currently not working again, so I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully soon, since I'm already half done the next chapter. But I hope you enjoy and I hope it tides you over until my next update. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =[**

Chapter 12

When we reach the house, we're met with silence. Which is the complete opposite of what I was expecting. I expected Alice to be already outside just waiting for her chance to pull me away from Edward.

Since no one's outside rushing me to the sleepover, we just sit in the car for a few minutes. Edward's thumb continues to caress my knuckles. "Are you nervous?" he asks.

"About meeting your family or the slumber party?"

He grins. "Both." All I do is nod, which causes him to chuckle. "My family, you don't have to worry about. You're really only meeting Jasper and Esme. You already know Carlisle. And as for the kidnapping by Alice, if I hear even the littlest sound of pain, I'm tearing you away from her. She won't be alone with you for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, prepare your shining armor as soon as she gets me away. I have a feeling I'm going to need some saving."

He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. No worries. My family will love you. Esme will want to adopt you as soon as she meets you. And once Emmett meets you, I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on you for anything embarrassing. Jasper's quiet, but you'll feel how much he likes you. It'll all be fine."

I nod and just stare at him, my eyes alternating between his topaz ones and his marble lips. I'm assuming he gets the hint since he cups my face and gives me a real kiss. None of that kiss-on-the-forehead stuff. Although I do like that too.

Once he pulls away, he gets out of the car and comes to my door. We start walking as he grabs my hand and I'm surprised to discover that I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be. Edward squeezes my hand and says, "Don't get too close to Jasper."

This stops me dead in my tracks. "Why?"

Edward looks worried as he answers. "He's the…newest to our lifestyle."

I swallow hard. "Is…is it safe to be around him?"

"Of course, I just want to stress the precautions you have to take around our kind." He can tell that he's freaked me out by the fact that I'm still not moving. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look in his eyes. I grasp his wrists in my hands as he speaks me to in a soothing tone. "It's fine. Jasper will be fine. He'll control himself. I promise no harm will come to you. I'll be by your side the entire time. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

He presses his lips to my forehead and takes my hand.

As soon as we step inside, the sight of an impatient Alice greets us. "What took you so long? I was about to come out there and drag you in here! And don't think I didn't notice what you were doing out there! We'll be discussing that later!"

"Calm down, Alice. You wanted us here, so we're here. Let's get this over with," Edward says calmly.

She grasps my hand to pull me into the living room, but Edward is still holding my other hand. It's like tug-of-war, only I'm the rope in this version. Alice stares pointedly at Edward, and, this time when she pulls, he goes along with the motion.

"Look who finally decided to get out of the car," Alice says to the people in the room.

I blush and feel Edward's grip on my hand tighten. I look up at him, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at Jasper. That explains it.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper."

"Great introductions, Alice," Edward says sarcastically. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hello Bella. It's so good to see you under different circumstances," Carlisle says.

"Yes, it's good to see you too. It would've been the first time too if Edward hadn't forced me to go to the hospital."

"You could've had a concussion," Edward interrupted.

"I _had_ a bump on the head. It's nothing I couldn't have handled with some ice and a lot of aspirin. Trust me, I've had worse injuries."

"That I can believe," Jasper says chuckling. It's the first time I've heard him speak and I notice that he has a slight Southern accent. I can totally see why Alice fell for him. "You're constantly tripping over something. You're even losing your balance when there's nothing around you."

I blush again, because, hey, I'm constantly blushing when someone notices when I do something embarrassing. As my face reddens, the grip on my hand tightens. As much as I like holding Edward's hand, it's getting a little painful. I use my free hand to caress his fingers into a lighter hold, but it only causes him to look down at me. I glance at our joined hands and realization hits him as horror crosses his face. He gives me and apologetic look and brings my injured hand up to his lips. But as soon as he moves it away, he drops my hand and shoves both of his hands in his pockets. I frown.

"Sorry," Jasper says as Alice places her hand on his forearm. I'm confused. "That death grip was my fault. He's only trying to protect you." I study Jasper and he looks like he feels guilty and like he's beating himself up over it. I feel so bad. I'm angry at myself for making it so hard for him to control himself.

"It's okay. I completely understand. I'm sorry for tempting you."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." He smiles weakly at me and turns to Alice, who's whispering things to him that he only nods to.

When I turn away from Jasper, Esme appears in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I certainly see where Alice gets her bubbly-ness from. "Welcome. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Edward's been talking about you nonstop," she says when she pulls away.

"Really?" I say smirking at Edward.

"No. Alice talks about you too."

"Oh please. No one talks or thinks about Bella more than you do. Not even Mike."

"That's not true," Edward says.

"Yes, it is. Your decisions are always revolving around her. And your mind is constantly changing because you worry about how she'll react to the situation. You give me a headache, you change your mind that much."

This is when he starts pouting. Yes, Edward Cullen is pouting and it's absolutely adorable. Actually, no, scratch that. It's kinda sexy. Maybe I'll tell him later when he's not so worried about hurting me.

"Alice, stop teasing your brother," Esme scolds with a smile on her face. I can't help it; I giggle.

I instantly regret it. It reminds Alice that I'm in the room. An evil grin appears on her face. Now I'm kinda nervous.

"Well, it's time for me and Bella to start our slumber party. Good evening everyone," Alice says, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

"Hold on," a velvety voice calls from behind me.

"No Edward. You've had her enough today. It's my turn."

"It'll only be for a moment."

"No."

"Mary Alice Cullen! Release Bella!" Edward says sternly. She pouts but lets go. "Thank you, Alice. Bella will meet you upstairs."

"But—"

"Thank you Alice."

She frowns even more and stamps up the stairs.

I grin and prance over to Edward. He takes my previously injured hand and brings it to eye level to inspect it. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it's fine. You were just squeezing a little too tight."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I just told you that you didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me."

"Bella."

"No, don't start. I don't want to hear it. You are good. You're not a monster. There is no evil bone in your body. And I don't want to hear you say otherwise." He nods. "Now, can I have some proper holding?"

He grins. "Of course." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I rest my palms on his chest as he leans in. "Have I told you how phenomenal you look today?" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head although we both know he has. "Well, you look," he places a kiss right behind my ear, "absolutely stunning." He switches sides and places a kiss behind the other ear. "This color blue," his lips touch my forehead, "looks so exquisite against your skin." He moves his lips to the tip of my nose. "And I know this has nothing to do with your outfit, but your eyes are very vibrant today, so much life in them." He places a kiss on each of my eyelids. "I wish I would've invited you over instead of Alice," his lips move to about a centimeter away from my mouth, "so I could hold you in my arms all weekend." His mouth finally connects with mine and it's pure bliss. I push myself against him, the cloth of his shirt gripped in my hands, as he tugs me closer by the belt loops on my jeans.

When we pull apart, I slide my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I feel his head fall on mine. "That was some goodnight kiss," I joke.

He chuckles. "I had to leave you with something to remember me by since Alice is planning to keep you away from me until school on Monday."

"Well, that's not going to happen. I am definitely going to see you before then. I will not allow Alice to do that." He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"You should go before Alice starts a war."

"I don't want to. She's going to torture me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Obviously you've never played Bella Barbie." He shakes his head. "You just prepare your armor and wait for my call of distress, which will be something along the lines of 'Damn it, Alice, my hair's supposed to stay on my head' or 'Ow, Alice, keep that thing out of my eye' or, my personal favorite, 'There is no way in hell that is an outfit.'"

He chuckles. "I'll go get ready as soon as you go to Alice's room."

"Fine, just point me in the direction."

"Upstairs, fourth door on the right."

"Okay, but where's your room?"

"Third floor, the door on the left. It's the only occupied room up there."

"Aren't you lucky? Or did they put you up there so they didn't have to deal with you?"

"Actually, it's because I play my music so loud they can probably hear it in Seattle."

I laugh. "So that is what I heard last time I was there. I mean, it sounded familiar. I should've known it was you. What other guy listens to Debussy and Warrant at the same time."

He grins and presses his lips to mine in a quick kiss. When he releases me, he pushes me towards the stairs. I climb three before I turn around and stare at him. He just shakes his head, smiling, and comes over to me. He cups my face in his hands and our lips meet. I smile against his mouth and he shakes his head again. I pull away slightly and feather a bunch of kisses on his face before turning on my heels and heading to Alice.

Once I reach the door, I knock and say, "Alice, it's me." I'm greeted with a _hold on_. I wait for a few minutes before I get lazy and slide down the way to the floor. After a few more minutes, I start humming to myself to pass the time. After a good twenty minutes, I knock on the door and yell, "Alice, if you don't let me in soon, I'm gonna go have a sleepover with Edward and you won't see me at all this weekend!"

"Jeez, woman, hold your horses!"

I hear shuffling around inside and the door opens. I stand up, only to come face-to-face with a good-looking Southern boy who goes by the name of Jasper. He stiffens as soon as he sees me. "Hello Bella," he says quietly.

"Hello Jasper," I say blushing. "How are you?"

He goes to answer, but he's cut off by a growl coming from the first floor. It's Edward. "I'm sorry about him," I say.

"It's no big deal. I do live with him."

"I'm sorry about me too. I wish I wasn't making it so hard for you to be around me. If only I wouldn't blush."

He chuckles. "Even with out the blushing, you still wouldn't be completely safe around me."

"Well, I'm not completely safe around anyone. I'm not even safe around myself."

"You got that right."

"Come on, Bella. Times a-wastin'," Alice says, coming into the hall. "Oh, Jazzy. You're still here.""

"Me and Bella were just talking. I'm leaving now. You ladies enjoy your evening," he says and bows with a smile on his face. I laugh and notice Alice is smiling with a lovey-dovey look on her face.

Jasper walks away and she snaps out of it.

"Let's begin, shall we? I was thinking we would start with makeovers and move onto girl talk. Then we can watch movies and eat popcorn and fantasize about all the gorgeous actors," she says pulling me into her room.

"I am _not_ sleeping in this room, Alice!"

"Why not?" It finally dawns on her. "Oh. We didn't do anything. All we did was talk." I look at her doubtfully. "I swear. He was upset by his earlier thoughts and the way Edward reacted. He's ashamed that he can't control himself around humans yet," she says sadly.

She's over it in a few seconds. A bubbly smile appears on her face as she completely pulls me into the room. "Oh. My. God. Alice." I'm in shock. Her room is full of blankets and pillows and junk food. Magazines and movies are scattered haphazardly around the room. Her vanity table is full of makeup. The room's so packed you can't even see the floor.

"I know. It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It's certainly something."

"You don't like it?" she pouts.

"No, Alice. That's not it. It's just a little much, isn't it?"

"Of course not. You can never have too much food and blankets and makeovers."

"Says the person who doesn't eat, sleep, or have to be the Barbie."

"Stop complaining. You'll have fun." I look at her doubtfully. "Come on, let's do makeovers. I'll do your makeup and then your hair. I'll pick out an outfit. ThenwecangoshowEdward."

"Excuse me, what was that last part?"

"I'll do your makeup?"

"After that."

"Pick out an outfit?"

"After?"

"Oh, you mean show Edward. It'll be fun, and he'll tell you exactly what he thinks. And once I'm done, I'm sure he'll be showing you rather than telling you." She winks and I blush.

"Now come and sit." Not that I have much of a choice as she forces me into the seat in front of the vanity table.

She starts "working her magic" with all kids of brushes and contraptions I've never even heard of, never mind used. Edward either forgot my calls for help or he can't hear me because he doesn't come to my rescue. I know it's neither. He probably just doesn't want to incur Alice's wrath. Friggen vampire.

Alice finishes my makeup and moves onto my hair. Once she finishes, she refuses to let me see until she's chosen an outfit. When she comes out of her closet, I downright complain.

"There is no way you're getting me into that!"

"Why not? It's all the rage in Europe."

"This is Forks, not Europe. And no one in their right mind would approve of that…that…piece of cloth!"

"Bella, I'll make you a deal. If you put this on, you don't have to come shopping with me tomorrow. I'll take Jasper."

I pause to consider this. It does sound like a good deal. Hours upon hours of shopping with Alice or fifteen minutes of appeasing her by putting on an outfit no one else will see? I think I'll choose the latter.

"Fine, Alice." I take the hanger she's holding out and change. This is how I end up in a jean miniskirt, which barely covers me, and a blue, long-sleeved shirt that hardly covers my chest. It's the least to say that I'm not comfortable in my new attire.

Then she calls Edward. What the hell!

He comes rushing to the hall and bangs on the door. "Is everything all right in there? Is Bella okay? Alice, I swear if you've done anything to harm her, I'll make sure everyone knows about your '80s days!"

Alice swings the door open. "You wouldn't!" she says horrified.

He ignores her and enters the room. He stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees me. His gaze deepens as his eyes roam from head to toe. I blush and squirm under it. My uneasiness only increases. Stupid pixie.

"Well…aren't you going to tell her what you think of her outfit?" Alice says from behind him.

"You look…stunning."

"I look ridiculous."

He comes over to me and presses his lips to mine. "You look anything but ridiculous. I know it's not something you'd normally wear, but your legs go on for miles in that skirt and you look sexy showing off your flat stomach like that." I blush again, even deeper than before.

He goes to kiss me again but his lips never meet mine. Alice is pulling him away and pushing him out the door. "Thank you for your opinion, Edward. That's all we wanted. Now that we have it, you should return to whatever fun you were having so we can go back to girls' night."

"Alice, I demand you open the door."

"What was that, Edward? I can't hear you through the closed door!" she says back. She waits for him to head upstairs before turning back to me. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to let me change out of this silly outfit and into some pajamas."

"Oh, right. I bought you some today while I was shopping. They're the cutest thing. I liked them so much, I bought some for myself too. Yours are blue and mine are pink," she says, digging them out of her closet.

She comes out of the smaller room attached to her bedroom—her closet—and holds up the pajamas. I have to admit, they are pretty cute. I smile as she continues holding up the more conservative clothes than what I'm wearing. The outfit is a pair of shorts, striped with different color blues, and a blue tank top.

"Hand it over, Alice," I demand. She grins, placing the hanger in my awaiting hand.

I smile and head into her closet, which also doubles as a changing room. I sigh in relief as the soft cotton touches my skin. So much better. "Where did you get these?" I ask Alice as I step back into her room. "I think I want another pair."

She's literally bouncing on the balls of her feet as she responds. "Victoria's Secret."

"Of course you did," I mumble, the smile leaving my face. That's not exactly a place I enjoy shopping. Whenever I go in there, I get self-conscious. They have these supermodel employees just waiting to assist you. Then when they do, it's like 'please, who're you trying to impress with that.' No thanks, I don't enjoy it. The only ones I want seeing me in my underwear are my boyfriend and me. Sorry ladies.

"So…" she says, bouncing up and down on her knees on the bed. "What's going on with you and Edward?"

I blush and look down at my lap. I'm now sitting on the bed with Alice. "Um, nothing's going on, Alice. What makes you think something's going on? I have a boyfriend."

"You mean besides the fact that he just came in here and kissed you senseless and that your heartbeat quickens whenever you even think about him?" She smiles. "I'm not blind, Bella. And even if I was, I would _know_ even then," she says, tapping her temple.

"Fine, Alice. I like your brother. Whenever I see him, my day brightens and when someone speaks his name, I look around eager to see him. He's constantly in my thoughts and dreams. He won't stay out of my head. It's rather annoying actually."

She grins and is once again bouncing. I f I ever did that, I'd be tired by now. "I knew it! I knew you two would finally come to your senses! Have you two kissed anymore than what I just say?" I blush and avert my eyes. "You have! That's wonderful! When did it first happen? It was in the meadow, wasn't it?" My face only reddens. "It was! I knew it would be! Now you two will be inseparable! I'm so happy!"

"Alice!" I stop her from continuing her little rant. "I think you're forgetting one small detail: Mike."

"Oh yes. What are you going to do about him?"

"Alice, what's the point of even asking if you already know the answer?"

"It's more fun this way. It's a pain in the butt always knowing."

I decide to humor her. "I'm breaking up with him. I don't feel anything for him. I never loved him and I don't think I ever will. Besides, he treats me like property and no one owns me."

"I'm proud of you, Bella. My feminist at work." She smiles.

"Why, thank you, Alice. I'm so glad you approve," I tease.

She laughs and throws a pillow at me. I grin mischievously and throw one back at her. Her eyes sparkle. An all out pill fight ensues. Pillows are being thrown, laughs are filling the room, feathers are flying everywhere. We don't even notice the door open or Edward walk in.

What does alert me is the smell of food and my stomach growling. I look away long enough for Alice to hit me. I fall to the ground. They're at my side in an instant. "Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay? I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

Edward shoots her a look. "Bella, love, are you alright? Is anything hurt?"

I look back and forth between their worried expressions and all I can do is laugh. "That was so much fun! Are you sure you've never had a slumber party, Alice?" I say, still giggling.

Alice grins and giggles along with me. Edward shakes his head and says, "You two are absurd."

"But you still love me for it," I say smiling. He looks down at me and his face relaxes.

"That is true." He presses his lips to my forehead.

"My fall was partly your fault. You distracted me with food," I tease.

"That is true, as well." A smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

He stands to retrieve my food as I sit up and lean against the bed. "I apologize for not bringing it sooner. I forgot until Carlisle mentioned it."

"It's alright," I say, shoveling food into my mouth. "I didn't even realize I was hungry until I smelled the food."

I continue to stuff my face as Alice and Edward watch in amusement until Edward's phone rings.

"Hello?" he says, answering. "Yes, hold on. She's right here." He holds the phone out to me. I swallow what I have in my mouth and take it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

'_Why was Cullen answering your phone?'_

"Well, hello to you, too, Mike."

'_I thought you were with Alice, not him!'_

"I am with Alice! I left my phone downstairs! Edward brought it up with him when he brought us food! We were having so much fun, we forgot to eat! So stop treating me like I lied to you and stop acting like an insolent child!"

Edward bites his lip to hold back a laugh as Alice giggles into her hands to mute the sound.

I hear Mike take a deep breath before he speaks again. "I'm sorry. I never meant to act so rude."

"You're forgiven." This time Edward snorts. I wink at him. "Now, did you have a reason for calling or did you just want to see if I was where I said I'd be?"

"I, uh, was calling to see if we could get together tomorrow. I need to talk to you about something."

"That's fine, Mike. I have something I want to discuss with you as well. So I'll see you tomorrow, around two, at the diner."

"O-okay. See you then."

"Goodbye, Mike." I end the call before he can say anything else.

Alice laughs openly now. "You really told him."

"I told you before I don't like people treating me as if they own me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward says, a smile on his face.

"It'd probably be for the best that you did," I say, a smile tugging at my own lips. That is until I yawn.

"Oh, look, the human is tired."

"Ha ha, Alice. You caught me. How 'bout we pop in a movie and let the human sleep if she so chooses?"

She frowns. "I suppose we have the whole weekend to continue our fun."

"Glad you see it my way."

"I guess it's time for me to leave then," Edward kisses my forehead and tries to stand up. I grab his arm.

"Alice, don't you think more is always better when watching movies?"

"I guess," she says suspiciously.

"Then, wouldn't it be a great idea for Edward to join us?"

"Nuh-uh. No way. You were with Edward all day. I won't allow it."

"Come on, Alice. I'm going to end up falling asleep anyway, and I always sleep better when he's with me."

"Bella."

"Please Alice," I say with my best puppy dog expression.

"Fine!" I smile at her. "I've taught you way too well. How dare you steal that look from me!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'll never do it again."

"Yeah, right. You just sit back and enjoy your movie."

I grin and snuggle up to Edward, my head resting on his chest, him playing with my hair. The exact same position as in the meadow. He kisses the top of my head as I get closer to him.

Alice shakes her head as she pops in the movie. The opening credits begin to roll and that, combined with the feel of Edward's fingers in my hair, lulls me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. Here's chapter 13. Sooner than the last one I think. It's only been about a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 13

I wake up relaxed and refreshed the next morning. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head. I feel a hand brushing my bare back, causing me to look back down at my 'pillow' smiling. "Good morning," I say.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" he replies.

"Very well, thank you." He leans up to give me a kiss but I pull away. "I need a human moment." He releases me from his arms and I rush off to the bathroom.

I rinse any sleepiness from my face with cool water and brush my teeth with the toothbrush Alice so thoughtfully provided. I run my fingers through my hair, trying to get rid of any knots, before throwing it up very messily on top of my head.

I finally go back to Edward and crawl on top of him. I smile, leaning down to kiss him. "Good morning again," I say, my lips only centimeters away from his. I press my lips to his.

"It is now," he responds after pulling away.

"Where has Alice disappeared to this morning?" I ask after one more kiss.

"She and Jasper are downstairs making you breakfast."

"Really? Isn't that something you should be doing? You are in charge of my morning meals, after all."

"I'm still waiting on those cooking lessons," he teases.

I laugh. "Maybe tomorrow. Let's go check on them."

He nods. He lifts me up and stands up al in one motion and heads for the stairs. "I can walk on my own you know."

"Where would be the fun in that? Besides, if I'm carrying you, there's no chance of you tripping down the stairs."

"Good argument." I plant a kiss on the base of his throat and he purrs. "Yes! Score one for Swan, zero for Cullen."

"I'll get you back. Don't worry."

"I wasn't," I say smiling.

"Good morning," Alice says as Edward places me in a seat at the breakfast bar. I can't even respond. I just laugh. Edward chuckles next to me. "What?" she asks.

"Did you lose a fight to some flour?" I ask, still giggling.

"Excuse me, but all the great chefs get into their work."

"But not all of them look like mimes afterwards."

She tries to wipe off her face, but only succeeds in leaving behind white streaks. I burst out laughing again. "Shush," she says, throwing flour at me. My eyes widen in surprise and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I hope you know what this means," I say seriously.

"I believe I do."

I nod and dive for the flour. She does the same. Handfuls upon handfuls are thrown at one another. At one point I use Edward as a shield. I get behind him just as Alice is releasing her handful. "Oops, sorry Edward," she says. I peek out to look at his face and laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I nod. "You should look in a mirror." He pulls me close and nuzzles his face in my hair, successfully wiping his face clean. I put but its soon erased when a rocket of flour hits the side of my face.

I go for the canister for more ammo, only to find it empty. I look up at Alice and pout. She frowns too. "All gone?"

"All gone," I confirm.

"That's probably for the best," says Jasper.

"Yes, you two have made a mess of yourselves as well as the kitchen," Edward adds.

We look around at the kitchen and then at each other. We turn to our guys and grin sheepishly. "Oops," I say.

"Our bad," Alice comments.

"Yeah, definitely your bad. Esme's going to have a fit when she sees this."

"No she won't, 'cause she's not going to see it. It'll be all clean before she comes home," I say.

"If only we had some strong, handsome men that loved us. They'd help us clean the mess," Alice says, placing the back of her hand on her forehead like the girls in the movies.

"Back in my day, it was the women who cleaned the house."

"These are new days, my friend," I say, placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Women are no longer confined to housework and childbearing. They can go to school, get jobs, boss around men, control their husbands. Get used to it."

He rolls his eyes. I remove my hand and laugh when I see the handprint I left on his shirt. He looks down at his shirt and back at me. I just giggle.

I go over to Edward and crawl into his lap. I brush my nose against his. "Will you please help us clean? I know we made the mess but it'll go quicker with two vampires helping." I give him my best puppy dog expression and he breaks down.

"I guess we can help them," he says to Jasper.

Jasper sighs in frustration. "She just has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" I grin and nod while Edward denies it.

"Oh please, Jazz. You're the same way with me. But seriously, you guys would be a big help." He nods. "Good. Now me and Bella are going to make her some actual food while you two get cleaning."

"But Alice—"

"Uh-uh," I say to Edward, running my finger down his nose, leaving a white line. I grin and continue drawing. I put three lines on each cheek and one on his forehead. I laugh. "You look like a warrior." He glares at me. My laughter continues.

"Alice pulls me out of his arms. "You two better get to work. Esme will have a fit if she sees that you two haven't finished cleaning."

"You're the one that made the mess," Jasper grumbles.

"No back talk, Jazz. Start working." She turns to me and asks, "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. Got any fruit or cereal?"

She opens the fridge and the cabinets. "Both actually."

"Take it all out."

She grabs a box of Rice Crispies from the cabinet before pulling milk, bananas, grapes, strawberries, cantaloupe, watermelon, and blueberries from the fridge. She places two bowls, a spoon, a knife, and a fork in front of me.

"For not eating actual food, you sure have a lot of it."

"Esme overdid it a bit on the shopping. It's the first time she's gone and she was excited." I smile and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I take the bananas and start slicing them into the bowl. "Can I do anything?"

"Sure. Can you put the rest of the fruit in the other bowl?" She nods eagerly and gets to work. I finish slicing and pour some milk into my bowl. I begin eating my cereal while Alice finishes the fruit.

"Here you go," she says, placing it in front of me.

"Thank you, darlin'," I say and dramatically kiss her cheek.

"I think she's making fun of you," Edward nudges Jasper.

"Me? Mocking Jasper? Never," I say innocently. Alice and I giggle as I return to eating.

Once I finish eating and Jasper and Edward finish cleaning, Alice, Edward, and I sit around the breakfast bar. Jasper disappears upstairs to wash up.

"So, Alice, any idea what Mike wants to talk about?"

"Yes."

I pause, waiting for her to explain. "Well, care to share it with me?" She looks worriedly at Edward. "What's going on?" Edward sighs and looks at me.

"Mike's breaking up with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently there's more going on between him and Jessica than either of them were letting on."

"_He's_ breaking up with _me_?"

"He was only keeping you around because he knew how many other guys wanted you. He wanted to keep you away from me, but when he saw that he couldn't, he decided to end it," Edward says.

"That asshole! How dare he even think he has the balls to do something like that! No one breaks up with me!"

"Are you sure you haven't met Rose before?"

I ignore Alice's comment and continue. "He thinks he can dump me and I'll beg for him to come back. He'll go tell all his friends that I was in tears, pleading with him not to leave me, that I threw myself at him. he'll tell them that my teats and the break-up sex almost made him reconsider leaving me."

"I take it this has happened to you before."

"How'd you guess?"

"Bella, love, now is not the time to get angry. Go dump him before he can dump you and come back here to me," Edward says soothingly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I close my eyes and listen to him talk. "We'll discuss what happened with Mike and before you came to Forks and I'll help you relax. Okay?"

I nod, opening my eyes. "Now go with Alice and let her make you look so irresistible that Mike will reconsider his decision. I'll even let you take the Aston Martin to help prove that you're too good for him."

I grin. "I knew I kept you around for a reason." I grab his chin and roughly press my lips to his before I follow Alice upstairs.

As soon as we walk through her bedroom door, Alice disappears. She exits her closet a few minutes later with some clothes. "I think you should wear the outfit from last night. That'll teach him."

I nod as she hands me the outfit and I go in to the bathroom t o shower and change. I come out and strike a pose for Alice. She giggles. "Come on, sit. Hair and make up time."

She straightens my hair before pulling it back into a simple ponytail with the front clipped back. She gives me smoky eyes and goes light on the lip gloss. She hands me a pair of strappy sandals and stands back to admire her work. "Voila," she says. I look in her floor length mirror and strike another pose. We both break out in laughter. "Mike's never going to know what him him."

"Good, I want to leave him speechless."

"You certainly will. You might want to have his friends around to keep him off his knees begging." I laugh. "You should go. It's almost two."

"Pssh. I'll be fashionably late."

She laughs. "Come on."

We go downstairs where Edward is sitting on the counter, his head resting against the cabinets, his eyes closed. A smile appears on his face as I approach him, but his eyes remain closed. Even as I move between his legs and place my hands on his knees, he doesn't reward me with a glimpse of those topaz eyes. It's only when I lean up close to his ear and whisper, "Do you approve? Am I irresistible enough?" that I get a peek at them. He opens one eye as his hands grip my waist and he pulls me closer. His lips meet mine right before he responds with "You are too irresistible for your own good."

"Good. That's just what I was going for. But now I must go destroy a boy's ego."

"Don't be too harsh." I give him a look. "Who am I kidding? Go do what you must. I'll be here waiting for you."

"See you soon." I kiss him once more as I slip his keys out of his pocket.

I head out to the garage and find the Aston Martin in the line of vehicles. I climb in the driver's seat and start it. I grin and run my hands along the steering wheel. This car is better than I even imagined.

I pull out of the garage and take off down the driveway. Once I hit the main road, I give it a little more gas. It drives so smoothly. As much as I love my truck, I must admit its nice being able to go over 45 mph without worrying about my car falling apart. Of course I'm not going to tell Edward that. He'd go out and buy me the latest sports car.

When I reach the diner, I notice Mike's car almost instantly. I park and sit in the lot for a few minutes before I'm calmed down enough to talk to him civilly.

Mike's already seated at a booth when I enter. "Hey," he says nervously and kisses my cheek. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," I respond, trying not to reveal my anger.

We sit down on opposite sides of the booth after our awkward greetings.

"So, how is your weekend?" I ask.

"Um, it's fine, I guess. I haven't done much." _Except Jessica_, I think. It only serves to upset me more, but I keep my anger in check.

"Maybe it'll get better."

"Yeah, maybe. So where were you in gym yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I went home."

"Strange. Cullen wasn't there either."

"He offered to give me a ride since I'm staying at their house this weekend."

"I'm sure that's not all he did," he mumbles under his breath.

"Excuse me," I say, my temper no longer in control. "If you have something to say to me, be a man and say it to my face."

He straightens up. "Fine. I said I'm sure that's not all he did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's clear to everyone that there's a lot more going on between you two than you're admitting."

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"What if I am?" he challenges.

"I'd say you were a hypocritical bastard that can't satisfy himself enough with his hand until his girlfriend is ready to take the next step that he has to go screw Jessica, his girlfriend's supposed best friend."

He gulps. "Babe…"

"No. And I didn't even cheat on you until yesterday when I decided to dump your pathetic ass! And we didn't do anything more than kiss!"

"Bella, come on."

"Don't 'Bella' me! I hope Jessica's worth it because there's no way in hell I'd take you back. Hope you can keep it in your pants long enough to hold onto her."

I begin to walk away from the table when he calls to me. "Babe, please don't leave."

I turn on my heel angrily. "If all that I said wasn't clear enough for you, here's the cliff notes version! We're through! I never want to speak to you again! You come near me again, I'll make sure you regret it!"

Everyone's staring at the two of us after the scene we just made. I head for the door but it opens when I reach for it. And in comes the last person I want to see. "Hey Bella," Jessica says.

"Don't talk to me." I push past her to go to the Aston Martin. She takes one look at me and one at Mike before hurrying after me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Bella! Wait! I can explain!"

I face her, my expression one of pure anger. "Really? You can explain why my friend stabbed me in the back by sleeping with my boyfriend? How you two have been lying to me for months? Go ahead! Explain! Please enlighten me!" She opens her mouth, but closes it abruptly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I climb into the Aston and slam the door closed behind me. I peel out of the parking lot, leaving Mike and Jessica watching me go.

I don't return to the Cullen's right away. Instead I head to the outskirts of town and push the car faster. I just need to drive around to clear my head. Tears are blurring my vision, whether from anger or pain, I don't know. Probably a little of both. I know I didn't love him, but finding out your boyfriend of five months was cheating on you for most of that time hurts.

I pull over on the side of the road and try to wipe away my tears. I don't want to cry over Mike, or Jessica, or the situation. It's not even worth it. My pocket starts to vibrate, causing me to jump before I realize what it is. Edward's phone. He must've slipped it into my pocket while I was trying to get him to open his eyes. I look at the caller ID. ALICE. Of course. Alice probably saw my outburst and now both she and Edward are worried sick.

I open it, say "Be home soon," and hang up, not allowing anyone to respond. I make a better attempt to wipe my eyes and calm myself down before restarting the car. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. When I'm all set, I shift to D and turn around. I head back to the Cullens, definitely exceeding the speed limit.

I enter their driveway and back into the garage. I walk up the porch steps, careful not to trip in my saddened state, and enter the house, only to be greeted at the door by Edward with a pair of sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts. I smile gratefully up at him. He answers me with his lips pressed to my forehead. He pushes me towards the bathroom and continues on his way upstairs, knowing I'll meet him in his room when I'm ready.

I watch him disappear before I go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turn on the shower and then look at myself in the mirror. I look horrid. My eyes are puffy and bloodshot. I have bags under my eyes from crying. Mascara and eyeliner are bleeding from my eyes. I'm quite a state.

I grab a face cloth and scrub the tears and makeup from my face. It doesn't do much. It just makes my skin red and blotchy. I frown but there's nothing I can do about it. I strip off my clothes and step under the water. The hotness hits my muscles and works on relaxing me. By the time I'm done washing my body and hair, my muscles actually feel less tense. I stay in for a few more minutes before I step out and dry off.

I put on the clothes Edward gave me and throw my hair on top of my head. I go to leave, but not before lifting the shirt to my nose and smelling it. It smells exactly like Edward. I sigh and exit the room.

I climb the stairs to the third floor and enter Edward's room, throwing my stuff on the floor and myself on the bed. "It figures that the one time I'm too lazy to walk up the stairs, you're not with me," I say, lying on my back with my eyes closed.

"All you had to do was call."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me," he answers, climbing on the bed next to me after putting a CD in his player and filling the room with Debussy.

I turn on my side and rest my head on his chest. My hand finds its way to the spot right above his bellybutton. He wraps one arm around me and takes my hand that's on his stomach into his free hand and rubs circles on the back with his thumb. I smile into his chest.

"What happened to Mike?" he asks softly.

"Well, it started out civil enough until he accused me of cheating on him. I flipped and called him a hypocritical bastard and told him I knew about him and Jessica. I admitted that you and me had only took our friendship to the next level yesterday. I got up and left and he begged me not to. I told him we're over and I threatened him."

Edward presses his lips to the top of my head. I continue. "It really wasn't that bad until Jessica showed up. That's when I couldn't take it. I had to drive around to calm myself. I'm sure you'll get a better replay in their heads on Monday."

He kisses me again. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm proud of you," he mumbles into my hair.

I smile up at him. "It does." I press my lips to his in a short but sweet kiss. I lay my head back down on his chest and we're silent for a few minutes.

"What happened in Phoenix?" I take a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me," he says quickly. "I was just wondering."

"No, I'll tell you. Give me a minute." I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before continuing. "I had a boyfriend back in Phoenix. His name was James. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. I thought he was God's gift to Earth. He was so sweet and kind. We met at a football game, became friends, and our relationship escalated from there. I was so sure that I loved him. And when he told me he loved me, I told myself I'd do anything to keep it that way." I pause and take a deep breath. Edward begins rubbing my shoulder along with my hand.

"So when he asked me to sleep with him, I did even though I wasn't completely ready. I just wanted to make him happy." Tears begin running down my face and Edward pulls me closer. "I found out later on that he was sleeping with another girl from a neighboring school at the same time. I thought I wasn't showing him enough how much I loved him. I slept with him a lot more regularly and I stopped being the clingy girlfriend that so many guys hate. It seemed like things were getting better and he was always with me so he didn't have time to run off to Victoria.

"Then one day, he sat me down and told me he needed a break. He was going off to college soon and he couldn't have any attachments. I cried and pleaded with him not to do it. After seeing my tears, he told me he'd reconsidered. I was so jubilant and we went back to my house and made love. Or so I thought.

"I went to school the next day and everyone was staring at me. They'd start laughing and talking as soon as I passed. I went up to James and asked him about it, and he just laughed in my face. He told me we were over. It turns out that he was only with me for a bet. Him and his friends decided to see who could deflower me first. Victoria, as it turns out, is his real girlfriend.

"My best friend told me what had happened during the period I wasn't at school. James had gone around and told everyone that I slept with him to keep him as my boyfriend and that I was always clinging to him and having sex with him to keep him close. The part I hate the most, though, is that what he said was true. I really did use sex to keep him interested in me," I finish, sobbing into Edward's shirt.

"Oh Bella." He sits us both up and pulls me into his lap. I grip his shirt in my hands and cry into his chest as his arms wrap tighter around me.

"And now it's almost as bad as last time. I wasn't giving Mike exactly what he wanted so he turned to Jessica. He probably told all his friends that I wasn't worth hanging onto anymore if I wasn't going to put out."

"Shh, Bella. It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise," he whispers in my ear. He presses his lips hard to the top of my head and pulls me closer.

He sits with me for a while, just holding me and whispering comforting words in my ear, while I continue to cry. A long while later, the tears stop, but I'm left utterly exhausted. Edward notices and lays me down. I grab his arm, afraid that he'll leave me after that story. "Go to sleep, my Bella. No one will ever hurt you again." His lips touch my forehead. He settles down next to me and pulls me close with his arm wrapped around my waist. I bury my face in his shirt and soundlessly fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so one very emotional chapter, huh? Oh well, it had to be done. That's where the story was going. But let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and I'll try and keep that in mind for later chapters.**

**And by the way, anyone read Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. If not, I suggest you go out and get yourself a copy. It's amazing. I read like 30 pages before I had to leave my house, and when I got home, I was up til 4:30 in the morning finishing it. I was addicted. Go buy it, seriously. And if you do, let me know if you agree with me. **

**Well, until next time. =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was having a little trouble with the idea flow. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but as long as you guys like it, I'll keep trying to write it. Well, please R&R and I'll try and update sooner. =]**

**Disclaimer (since I haven't done it in a while): I unfortunately do not own anything.**

Chapter 14

I wake up to fingers running through my hair and humming from above me. I open my eyes and look up at Edward. "Good morning," he says with a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning," I mumble. I lay my head back down on his chest and shut out the light. My eyes feel puffy and my face is stiff from dry tears. I just want to go back to sleep, but I know I can't when I feel like this. "I need a human moment." He releases me from his arms and I head to the bathroom.

After using the facilities, I wash my face and brush my teeth. I even go as far as brushing my hair and throwing it back up. Anything to feel refreshed.

And that's exactly how I feel when I walk to back Edward. Refreshed and relaxed. Surprisingly, I feel much lighter after telling Edward everything. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I crawl back into bed and resume my previous position. Edward presses his lips to my hair as his arms wrap tightly around me. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Shockingly…much, much better," I answer, turning my head to look at him.

"That's good to hear." A small smile adorns his face. He sits up and pulls me into his lap with me straddling him.

"Where did Alice and Jasper disappear to yesterday?"

"Alice saw that we would need some time alone so she dragged Jasper to the mall."

"Poor Jazz."

Edward chuckles. "He'll be fine. He's used to being dragged through stores day after day. Besides, I'm sure he'll be rewarded for it later." He winks. I laugh and blush. He takes his face in my hands and suddenly becomes more serious. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

I cover his hands with my own and look him in the eyes. "I'm positive. Talking things out with you has made me feel better. I've never told anyone that before and now I think it was weighing me down."

He smiles at me and gently presses his lips to mine. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"I was thinking I could give you that long-awaited cooking lesson. And then we can go to our meadow."

He grins. "Of course." He stands up, me clinging to him wit my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and runs us downstairs before I can even process what's happening. He places me on the kitchen floor and I stumble. He catches me. "Sorry. I forget that you're not used to the whole running thing."

When I've gotten my sense of balance back, I move away from Edward and towards the cabinets. Once I see what we have for ingredients, I start setting items down on the counter.

A strong pair of arms wraps around my waist and a chin rests on my shoulder. I lean back into him. "What are we making today, Chef Swan?"

I grin. "Well, Mr. Cullen. I though we'd start out with French toast. It's quick and easy."

"Okay, what do we do first?"

"First you need to release me." I look up at him smiling. He returns it with one of my favorite uneven grins. He opens his arms and I step out of them. "Second, can you grab two eggs and the milk?" He nods and goes to the fridge. I turn back to the cabinets for bread and cinnamon.

I only turn back around when I hear an "Oops" come from Edward. I turn to see him looking at me guiltily with broken shells in his palm and egg dripping from his hand. I laugh and go over to him with some paper towels. Cleaning his hand, I say, "How are we supposed to get started on our cooking lesson if you can't even bring the ingredients safely to the counter?" He shrugs and grins sheepishly. "You are a mess, Edward Cullen."

"Good thing you're here to clean me up."

I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles, pulling me in for a kiss. I push him away and turn to the refrigerator smiling. I grab the eggs. "Think you can handle the milk, Hulk?" This time it's his turn to stick his tongue out at me. I laugh. It's just such a childish thing to do and it's even funnier coming from him. The proper and gentlemanly 107 year old vampire.

I go back to the breakfast bar, grab a bowl, and crack the eggs into it. I take the milk from Edward and pour a little into the bowl. I pour some cinnamon in before beating the contents of the dish with a fork.

Once I'm satisfied with it, I place a pan on the stove and let it heat. I take slices of bread and dip them in the mixture before placing them on the pan.

While I'm doing all this, Edward is intently staring at me while leaning against the counter. His eyes don't leave me once. A lot of good this cooking lesson was.

I take my French toast off the pan and place them on a plate. I find the maple syrup and let it rain on my food. The whipped cream is found in the fridge door and makes a nice little mountain in the middle of my toast slice.

I sit down at the breakfast bar across from the vamp and take a bite of my breakfast. Once I swallow, I say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He grins. "Did you learn anything from this?"

He nods. "I learned that you pay attention to none of your surroundings while you're cooking. And, you're much more graceful in the kitchen. You're almost normal," he teases.

I make a face at him and stuff French toast and whipped cream into my mouth. He just laughs.

I sit in silence for the rest of my meal and try my hardest to ignore him. I'm near failing.

"Hey people!" a female's voice calls from the foyer. Thank god!

"In the kitchen," Edward says. No need to yell. She can hear him.

"Good morning!" Alice says cheerfully, entering the kitchen with Jasper in tow.

"Good morning," I reply. "Hello Jasper." He responds with a nod of his head.

"How was your night?" Alice asks with a less cheerful expression on her face.

"It was…emotional," I say. "It was probably a good thing you weren't here," I tell Jasper. He smiles at me. "Anyways, how was your night? Where'd you disappear to for so long?"

"Well, first we went to Seattle to shop, just like Edward told you this morning. And we rented a hotel room. I'm sure you know the reason." I blush. "We went hunting and then returned to our room for the remainder of the evening."

I continue to blush, feeling guilty the entire time. I wish I could control it. I feel bad for testing Jasper this way. At least he doesn't look like he's struggling too much. And Edward's not growling. That's a plus.

"Do you have any plans today, Bella?" she asks, interrupting my thoughts. "I was thinking we could head into Port Angeles for the day." I struggle with my answer. I do have plans with Edward, but I'm still annoyed. Just because I'm clumsy doesn't mean I'm not normal.

I see Alice wink and I'm relieved. She must've foreseen the events of this morning. "No, I don't. I guess we could do that. I haven't been there much since I've moved here." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward looking slightly taken back by my answer. I'll apologize to him later.

"Woo!" Alice exclaims, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Let's go get ready." She grabs my hand and drags me to her room. She closes the door, turns on some loud music, and laughs. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yes, and I do feel somewhat bad about it, but he deserved it." Alice giggles again. "What are you thinking to keep him out of your head?"

"Mixing and matching outfits and trying to figure out the best colors for you."

I laugh. "I don't see how you do that and talk to me at the same time. I'd be a mess trying to do it."

"It takes years and years of practice. Even now I sometimes slip up. Edward isn't the easiest person to hide things from."

"Does it bother you that your own thoughts aren't even private?"

"Sometimes, but I'm sure everyone else is just as annoyed with me knowing what's going to happen. I know it annoys Jazz because I always know what he's going to do when he's trying to surprise me. Hell, my power annoys me too."

I don't know how to respond so I stay silent. "Anyways," Alice says, "Let's get you ready. You have a date to get to."

I smile and nod. I head off to the shower while Alice disappears into her closet. When I reenter her room, there's an outfit on her bed and no Alice in sight. Regardless of her absence, I look over the outfit she's chosen: A pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark green long-sleeved shirt, a navy raincoat and matching rain boots. Two awfully smart investments for Forks. Good thinking Alice.

When she still hasn't returned by the time I'm dressed, I decide to do my own hair and makeup. I blow dry my hair before throwing it up messily on top of my head. I apply a little bit of brown eyeliner and some mascara before declaring myself ready.

I turn back to the bed to grab my jacket and notice some things I didn't before: two blankets and an umbrella. Good ol' Alice. I put on the coat, grab the blankets and umbrella, and head downstairs.

I discover the no longer MIA Alice chatting with Edward in the living room. They quiet and look up when I enter. "Sorry about just disappearing. I was only getting my things out of the car. I didn't mean to take that long."

"It's okay, Alice. I can dress myself." I turn to Edward. "You ready to go?"

"I thought you were going with Alice to Port Angeles," he says stiffly.

I place my items down and go to him. I wrap my arms around him and look into his eyes. "Of course not. We had plans. I was only trying to get back at you fort he 'normal' comment."

He sighs and his arms circle my waist. He rests his forehead against mine as he responds. "I'm sorry. I never should've made that comment regarding your normalcy. I love that you're clumsy. It gives me more of a reason to keep you in my arms."

I laugh. "I'm sorry for making you think I ditched you. I like being in your arms," I say smiling.

"Aw, that's so adorable…Now get out of here," Alice commands. I giggle. Edward chuckles and leads me outside. We climb into Nancy and take off.

Our ride is fairly silent. It's a comfortable silence though. We sit there staring out our respective windows, holding hands across the console.

When we arrive at our "parking spot," I reluctantly climb into his arms for the running part of our voyage. I hold on tight to him with the blankets and umbrella between us. Once we reach the meadow, I'm more relaxed. My stomach can finally catch up with the rest of my body. His running is like an extreme roller coaster.

Edward kisses my forehead and takes a blanket from me to spread on the damp grass. He sits down and beckons me over. I smile and lay down with my head in his lap. My hair fans out and he begins to run his fingers through it. I close my eyes and marvel at our relationship and surroundings.

"I wish we could stay out here forever," I say, still not opening my eyes.

"We could. I'm not objecting."

I sigh and look at him. "But there are other things out here I don't want to be around."

"Like what? Wild animals?" I nod and he laughs. "Bells, you're currently cuddling with the most dangerous thing out here. Trust me when I say that no animal will dare come near you when I'm around."

"I don't know if I should be swooning at your protectiveness or running in terror because of your demonizing admission."

"Probably running, but I'm glad you're not."

I smile up at him. "Me too." He grins and leans down to press his lips to mine. "How is it that you can stand to do that?" I ask when we separate.

"Do what?" he responds, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Kiss me."

"Mind over matter. I want more than just your blood, so it helps if I just ignore the part that only wants it. Of course, this is nothing. Just pressing our lips together doesn't really bother me. If it was to evolve into anything further, I'm sure my control would be tested." He pauses. "Besides, the more we kiss, the better my control gets."

I grin. "Well, I'm all for helping you improve your control."

"Me too." He presses his lips to mine again, his hand still resting on my cheek.

I smile against his lips as he goes to pull away. He gives me one quick kiss before leaning back on his hands. I remain in his lap.

"We should camp out here some night. Just the two of us." He looks at me and then up at the sky. "Well, obviously not tonight, since I'm pretty sure Alice was telling us it's supposed to rain when she left me the umbrella. But some other night."

"We will. I promise. Pick a day and I'll have Alice check the weather."

"Okay, no tent either. Just you, me, some blankets, and the stars."

"As you wish," he says, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I close my eyes and rest my head back in his lap. I only open them when I feel water on my cheek. More keep falling, causing me to open my eyes. I sit up and smile at Edward. This is when it starts pouring. I scream. Edward chuckles. We stand up and I take his hand, running for cover beneath the trees, laughing. Only problem is…I trip.

A pair of strong, hard arms wrap around my waist before I hit the ground. He sets me on my feet, but doesn't release me. I look at him questioningly as he brushes his hand over my cheek. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine. I smile against his mouth before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with even more enthusiasm.

He pulls away when I need to breathe. He lifts me off my feet and spins us around. I throw my head back and laugh, feeling the rain pelt my face all the while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Extremely sorry it's taking me so long. I'm so uninspired. But I was hit with inspiration last night. It must be all that new music I downloaded onto my iPOD. =] Anyways. here it is. The long awaited Chapter 15. I'm working on 16 now, so hopefully soon. **

Chapter 15

"I gave you that umbrella for a reason, you know," Alice says. As soon as we stepped through the door, we were greeted by the sight of an angry Alice, hands on her hips.

"Relax, Alice. We were having fun," I try to explain.

"Fun? Your fun ruined a pair of expensive, limited edition boots."

"They're rain boots, Ali."

"That now can never be worn again."

"They're called _rain_ boots for a reason. They were specially made for conditions like Forks. I'm sure they can be worn again."

"Bella!"

"Alice!" I tease. Edward chuckles. Alice growls and I elbow him in the stomach. "I promise they're not ruined. I'll wear them a lot. They're perfect for Forks. Don't worry."

"Bella," she whines.

"I promise."

She sighs. "Fine."

I smile and kiss her cheek. "Thank you for listening, Ali."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbles as she walks off towards the living room where I'm sure Jasper is waiting for her.

I turn back to Edward and wrap my arms around his waist. After he presses a gentle kiss to my lips, I ask, "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"I should be going. I still have homework and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind a home-cooked meal over the pizza he's probably been eating all weekend."

"As much as I don't want to, I suppose I will let you go if I must." I smile and press my lips to the base of his throat; he purrs. I grin against his skin. "Are you driving me or should I get Alice?"

"I will, but let's change into some dry clothes first. I'm sure we have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt lying around here somewhere, just waiting for you to use them." He grins. "And if not, you can use mine."

"Because I'm sure those will fit," I say, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Well it's either that, go home wet, or let Alice dress you. I'm sure she won't mind. I'll call her right now."

"I think I'll choose the first option," I say quickly.

He smirks. "I thought you would. Come on." He leads me up the stairs at a human pace. Surprisingly. I'm sure it's killing him to walk this slowly. Once we reach the third floor, he's gone. I shake my head and continue to his room. As soon as I enter, I lose my vision. I peel the clothes off my face and glare at Edward. He just shoots me that uneven grin and I melt.

"Get out so I can change," I demand. He doesn't leave; he only smiles. "Fine, I'll just have to do it right here. I hope your control is in check," I say, my hands reaching for the hem of my t-shirt, my jacket already on the floor.

His eyes widen before he covers them with a hand. "I'm leaving." I laugh as he disappears before my very eyes.

I change into his dry clothes and use the towel I find sitting on the bed to dry my hair. I gather up my wet stuff and put it in his hamper, knowing it won't sit there long, with all the free time he has on his hands.

I grab my boots and jacket off the floor and go find Edward. I drop them as soon as I open the door, my hands clutching my chest in fright. My panic is answered with laughter. Damn vampire. He's standing in the doorway already in dry clothing.

I stick my tongue out at him and walk past him. I head straight downstairs, too annoyed to worry about my clumsiness. I stop in the doorway to put on my boots and jacket. I reach for the door but Edward appears in front of it. "What is it with you and doors?" I ask in frustration.

He grins. "I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to frighten you. You're just too fun to tease. I'll behave now, I promise."

"Yeah right, Edward Cullen. You couldn't behave even if you tried your hardest."

"A gentleman always behaves."

"What's that got to do with you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He narrows his eyes and walks out of the house. I follow after him giggling. He opens my door for me and bows. "Milady."

I grin and take the hand he offers me. "Why thank you, kind sir," I say once I'm seated. He closes my door and I laugh.

He appears at my side in the driver's seat looking very professional. Not much emotion on his face at all, which just makes me laugh.

We drive mostly in silence, except for the soft sounds of Debussy playing in the background. When we arrive at my house, he's out of Nancy and opening my door before I can even unbuckle.

"You better hope Charlie didn't see that."

He ignores me. "Miss." He offers me his arm and I link my arm with his.

"You're pretty good at this gentleman act. It must help that you were born in the early 1900s." He doesn't respond. "The girls must've been fawning over you with those good looks of yours. Or were they put off by your 'gentlemanly' gestures? No girl likes a rigid and hard man." I pause and train my eyes on him. "Except in bed."

I grin in triumph when I see the muscles in his jaw tense. I do a little dance inside. He walks me to my door, trying to keep his cool. "This is where I must bid you good evening, Miss Swan."

"Are you sure? I bet we could put that personality of yours to good use." I run my hand down his chest. The muscles tenses again.

"I'm sure. I will see you tomorrow morning." He takes my hand and presses his lips to it. He doesn't give me another look as he turns to leave. I walk inside the house laughing.

"Hey Bells," Charlie yells from the living room. "How was your weekend?"

"Hey Dad. It was good. Lots of fun. Alice decided to play Bella Barbie with me."

Charlie laughs. "Of course she did."

I smile. "Give me a minute and I'll cook us some dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I ate."

Yeah right. "Well, I haven't. I didn't even have lunch today since we lost track of time."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll have whatever you're making."

Of course, Charlie. "'Kay Dad."

I remove my outdoor gear before heading into the kitchen. I start boiling water for pasta. Once I pour the noodles in and it's cooking, I begin frying some hamburger. Chopsui sounds good tonight.

When the pasta's almost done, my cell rings. "Hey Alice."

"Bella! I absolutely love you! You are amazing!"

I laugh. "What did I do to earn your praise this time?"

"Edward came home very tense just now. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with you trying to break his gentleman act. Scratch that. I'm 100% sure it's because of that." I laugh. "Let's just say that boy is having very impure thoughts right now."

"Care to explain further?"

"Well, he's all over the place. He can't make up his mind. Sometimes he's thinking about accepting your invitation inside and seeing where it goes. In others, he's whisking you off to the meadow and having his way with you. Ooh, wait! He just decided he's going to your house tonight and letting things fall where they may. But that could change."

"Poor guy," I giggle, lifting the pot to strain the noodles.

"He's extremely frustrated sexually right now."

I'm going to move the noodles back to the stove when I yelp and drop the phone.

"Bella! Are you okay? Isabella Swan! Answer me, damn it!"

I run the cool water before picking up my phone. "Sorry, Ali. I burnt myself. I went to move the pot back to the stove and I forgot the pot holder."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you? We let you out of our sight for an hour and you're already injured."

"You should be happy I lasted this long. I'm accident prone."

"I know."

"I'm surprised Carlisle didn't have to treat me this weekend."

"I'm not. Edward wouldn't let you get hurt on his watch…even if you do make him horny."

"Alice!"

She laughs. "It's true. You can't deny it."

"Well, it's not going to happen. I'm not ready and neither is he."

"I think Edward's readiness is debatable."

I giggle. "Alice."

"Okay, okay. I suppose I'll let you go eat your gross human food. Make sure you wear your dark skinny jeans and the purple plaid shirt tomorrow. Oh! And curl your hair. Smoky eyes too!"

"Why am I doing all that?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it."

"Okay, Ali. I will."

"Good. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," I mumble to the dial tone.

I finish cooking and call Charlie in to eat. Afterwards, I go upstairs to do some last minute homework, but it's a little hard. I'm distracted with thoughts of Edward. I give up when I see the tenth appearance of his name in three paragraphs while reviewing my English essay.

I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair and wash my face. I reenter my room and climb into bed, only to toss and turn. I'm suddenly hot. There's only one person to blame for my inability to fall asleep.

Once I hear Charlie's bedroom door close for the night, I whip out my cell.

_I can't sleep. –B_

_Neither can I. –E_

_Haha. You're hilarious. –B_

_I know. I brighten your life with my humor. –E_

_Obviously. –B_

_Okay, I'm dying here, Edward. Can you please come over? –B_

After a few minutes of no response, I send another text.

_Please. –B_

No answer. Fine then, Edward.

My window slides up and I gasp. A grinning Edward shows up. "Miss me?" he says once he's through my window.

"Only your temperature and body."

He chuckles. I pull my blankets back and he climbs in after kicking off his shoes. I settle myself on his chest and he holds me close.

"So you decided to come ravage me in my bedroom after all?"

"Bella," he warns.

"I talked to Alice. She told me a lot. I'm surprised this is what you chose. I was sure you'd go back to the meadow."

"Bella…"

I laugh. "Sorry. I'll behave, I promise."

"Yeah right," he mumbles into my hair.

"A lady always behaves."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all of you readers out there! I seriously apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm uninspired, therefore I have no idea where I'm even going with any of my stories. But I hope you forgive me. This is extra long. 12 pages! woo! R&R please.**

**I have some favors to ask you, but I'll write them at the bottom since I figure not many people read this disclaimer and notes, much like me sometimes. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. =[**

Chapter 16

"Come on, Bella. Wake up."

"Five more minutes," I mumble to the distant voice while I snuggle further into my blankets.

"No, Bella. We don't have five minutes to waste. We need to get you ready."

That wakes me up. "Alice?"

"Yes. Now get up."

"Why are you here?"

"To get you ready. Now come on."

Edward wouldn't allow this to happen. I feel the bed next to me. Empty. I finally open my eyes. "Where's Edward?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get up."

"Alice, I'm not leaving this bed until you tell me where he is." She doesn't want to give in. "You're wasting time."

She sighs. "He went hunting. He'll be back in time to pick you up for school. Now get your butt out of bed."

I don't want to, but I do. "I don't see why you're here. I can get myself ready."

"That's beside the point. We need to make you irresistible."

"Um, last time you made me irresistible, I was barely covered."

"This time you will be. Leaving more to the imagination will definitely work in your favor today."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Alice."

"Nope." She 'zips' up her lips and turns to my closet to take out the outfit she told me yesterday. Then she disappears and quickly returns with the curling iron, which she promptly plugs in. "Go get dressed," she tells me, throwing my clothes at me.

I go to the bathroom and do as I'm told. When I return, I discover that Alice has made her own salon out of my room. All along my desk and bureau lies more makeup and hair products than I've owned my entire life. No wonder she always looks so glamorous with all she has to choose form. Jeesh.

"Sit," Alice commands when she's ready. She places me in my desk chair and just stares at me.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decide whether I want to play up your eyes or your lips. I know I said we were going to do your eyes, but you have really nice lips. Very sexy." I blush.

"I think we should stick with the eyes." I really don't like anything on my lips, unless it's Edward's mouth. "I think my eyes will work better."

She contemplates this for a moment. "You're right. You have beautiful eyes and playing them up will definitely work in our favor."

"Of what?"

"Nice try. You'll find our soon enough." She reaches for the eyeliner. "Stop scowling or nothing will be in our favor."

I try to smooth out my face as much as possible as she sets to work. I start wishing for my iPOD the longer I sit here. The brush leaves my face and something drops in my lap. I open my eyes to see my mp3 player. I smile thankfully at Alice. She rolls her eyes and impatiently waits for me to close mine.

Being Bella Barbie is so much easier when The White Tie Affair is singing to me. I hardly notice her transition from my face to my hair. I just keep my eyes closed and rock out to my music. Although my 'rocking out' does cause some problems with Alice, as she gets frustrated with my head bobbing and foot tapping. It's kind of amusing.

"I'm finally done," Alice declares, pulling my headphones out of my ears. "I would've been done sooner if you would've sat still."

"Hey, you know you didn't mind. You didn't have to hear me complain."

"But I would've had to hear Edward if I would've hurt you in anyway. Even if it was _your_ fault for moving."

"Oh, Alice. You know I'd never let Edward complain to you. I'd keep him busy."

She laughs. "With what? Monopoly and Trouble? Because it sure isn't something that doesn't involve clothes."

"Alice!"

She grins. "Sorry Bella. Gotta go. Edward will be here in about thirty-seven seconds. You might want to compose yourself before then."

"Alice!" She disappears laughing.

Chuckling comes from behind me. Startled, I turn to find Edward sitting on my window ledge. "Why don't you try using a door sometime? It's what they're for."

"Now, where would be the fun in that?"

"It'd be something normal."

"We're not normal, so why should we pretend to be?"

"I don't know. Switch it up once in a while."

He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Maybe once, just to appease you." I scowl. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"You shouldn't frown, my lovely Bella. As Alice would say, those creases in your forehead will stay there permanently. But I really just like to see you smile."

"Too bad for you." I turn away from him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My beautiful Isabella. What am I to do with you?"

_I can think of a few things_. Get out of my head, Alice!

"You can tell me what's going to happen at school?"

"No can do, mon amour. I don't even know. Alice has been keeping her mind occupied with images I'd rather not see."

I laugh despite my bad mood. "Leave it to Alice to keep you out of her head with detailed films of her and Jasper."

"They weren't of her and Jasper," he mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he says quickly.

"I believe it's something. You said they weren't of Alice and Jasper, so who had the starring roles?"

"You and me," he answers quietly.

I frown. "And you don't want to see those?" Now, there goes a hit to my self-confidence.

He sees that I'm upset and quickly tries to correct his wrong. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I can't stand to look at them."

"Am I not attractive enough for you? I know I'm not a blond bombshell or anything, but I thought I at least looked decent."

"No, Bella. That's not how I meant it. I love seeing images like that."

Insert foot in mouth much, Eddie? "Just not of me."

He growls in frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Bella."

"Edward."

He takes a deep breath and comes over to me. He takes one of my hands and cups my face with his free one. "It's not that I don't want to see them. I can't handle them. I would love for those…events to occur, but it's not right. I love you, but that can't happen. I come from a time that marriage comes first and that's what I intend to do. As much as I'd love to peer into Alice's head, I can't test my control like that."

"Edward," I sigh. "You won't hurt me. I trust—oh." I grin, realizing what he meant by control. "So, I have that effect on you, huh?"

"Bella," He warns.

"Should a gentleman really be stating his sexual desires to a lady?"

"Let's not start this again."

"You know, marriage is a big step, but I'm ready if you are. I don't know how much longer I can continue pleasing myself."

He groans. "I think I liked you better when you were mad at me."

"Oh, Edward!" I cry out in fake pleasure.

He covers his ears. "Please, Bella. Stop."

"I think our first time will be in the meadow. That's what I want anyways. What do you think?"

"I think we need a new topic."

"Oh, Eddie," I take his face between my hands and squish his cheeks together. "We're not even done talking yet. Don't you want to share your input?" I pause. "I'm thinking a fall wedding. It can be in your backyard. We'll invite my family and yours and Angela and Ben. Hm, maybe we shouldn't invite Rosalie. She might kill me and I'd at least like to get through the wedding night."

"You can't be serious about this?"

"Why not?" I ask innocently.

"Bella, you're eighteen. You're too young to get married."

"Age doesn't matter. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Don't you love me?" I put on a puppy dog face and prepare to turn on the waterworks. Edward hesitates, not sure what to say. "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do," he says. "You're my life, Bella. It's just that marriage is huge. You have to know that you're in this for the long run. You just broke up with Mike, let's give it some time before you start planning our wedding. And if you really want to go through with it, talk to Alice and Esme. They'd love to help, although they'll make it extravagant. But I'll let you plan the honeymoon. I'll tell them to give you some control."

"Oh relax, Edward. I was joking. I don't want to get married now." He sighs in relief. "I might never want to marry."

"You will. Trust me." He gently presses his mouth to mine. "Now that you're done being dramatic—"

"Excuse me, you were the one giving the monologue about love and marriage."

"—we should really get to school before we're late."

I look at the clock. Fifteen minutes until the bell rings. "I suppose you're right. Let me grab my things."

"I'll meet you at the car." He disappears through the window before I can say anything.

"Stupid, invincible vampire," I grumble. "Thinks he can just come and go when he wants. Use a goddamn door for once." I hear chuckling outside. I growl. More laughter ensues. "Keep it up Edward and you'll suffer the consequences." Laughing follows. "No marriage for you." I listen carefully. It's silent. Victory is mine.

I grab my bag and jacket and head out to Nancy. I pass Oscar on the way. Poor guy. We'll take a ride soon to go see Jake.

Edward opens my door for me and closes it once I'm in. He begins driving without saying a word. I sit sideways in my seat and observe him. He seems to be contemplating something.

When we pull into the school parking lot, I'm surprised to see more people than I expected standing outside. In fact, it looks like the entire school is still outside. "I wonder what's going on."

Edward shuts off the car and turns to me. "You weren't serious about the marriage thing, were you?"

"Everyone's outside of the buildings and that's what you're worried about?"

"Bella."

"It depends which part of you is asking. Your heart or your lower anatomy?"

He's quiet for a moment. "Maybe a little of both."

"Well, my answer to you is I hope you can take care of yourself for now." He groans. I roll my eyes. "Even if you had given a different answer, I still wouldn't be ready for marriage anytime soon."

"But when the time comes?"

"I would gladly marry you."

He grins and pulls my face towards him, pressing a kiss to my mouth. "I can't wait, future-Mrs. Cullen."

"Let's not start that. I can always change my mind," I say opening my door. He's outside it before I can get out.

"You won't," he says confidently. I don't respond. "I love you, Isabella."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles and throws his arm around my shoulders. He pulls me close and presses a kiss to my temple. "Let's go find Alice."

We push our way through the crowd without any problems. Except for the obvious stares we receive from the people we pass. "Everyone's staring at us," I whisper, knowing Edward can hear me.

He's quiet for a moment, then he growls, "Blame Alice."

Confused, I allow him to pull me the rest of the way towards Alice and Jasper. What we find is a giddy Alice, an ill-looking Jasper, and a new addition.

"Bella!" a voice booms before I'm gathered into a hug—or what I assume is supposed to be a hug—by a giant bear. I mean vampire.

"Em, put her down," Edward demands.

"You always ruin all the fun." I stumble as he puts me down and my overprotective boyfriend moves to catch me. I push him away and stand back to look at the giant in front of me. He's grinning from ear-to-ear. I smile. "I'm Bella, but of course you already knew that."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen at your service."

I laugh. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emmett."

"Likewise."

"Where's Rosalie today?"

"She's off shopping with Esme. She wasn't quite calm enough to come to school."

I frown. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

Em rubs the back of his neck. "It's more like she doesn't understand you."

We're all silent for a moment. "Anyways, Jazz, why haven't you calmed the pixie down? Shorted out her circuit?" I ask.

"I think she's short enough," Emmett adds. I grin.

"She won't let me."

"So ignore her wishes. Be a man."

"I am a man."

"So start acting like one. And do it quick, she's giving me motion sickness just watching her."

Suddenly Alice stops jumping and she frowns. "Jazzy," she whines.

"Sorry Ali." He doesn't look very sorry though. He does, however, look much calmer.

"So what's this I hear I'm supposed to blame you for something?" Alice just smiles. "Okay, then can you tell me what's going on?"

"It seems that all the keys to the school buildings are missing. No one can get in."

"Is that what I'm supposed to be blaming you for?" She smiles.

Edward growls. "She had alternative reasons."

"Really Ali? What are they?" She just smiles.

"She wanted us to make a scene," Edward growls. "By now, the entire school population knows we're together and they're all curious about what happened to Mike."

"They wouldn't be wondering if they knew what we were." Edward glares. Emmett grins in return.

"Was all of this really necessary?" I ask Alice. "People would've figured it out eventually. And I'm sure they've already heard rumors about the scene at the diner."

"Oh yeah! The throwdown!" Emmett cheers. "Victory is Bella's!"

I giggle and hide my face in Edward's shoulder. He pulls me closer to him. "What did you do with the keys?" he asks. There's a pause. "Well can you make them reappear then?"

She frowns. "You always ruin all the fun." She quickly disappears.

"Apparently a unanimous thought." Jasper smiles at me. "So where'd she put them?" I ask Edward.

"She has them with her," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Where's she putting them?"

"Back where she found them." I smile. Those poor school officials are going to be as confused as ever.

A pouting Alice returns to our group and everyone starts filing into the buildings shortly after. Edward takes my bag from me and slings it over his shoulder. I smile up at him and grab hold of his hand. He grins and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Come on. Class awaits."

"Late guys," I say smiling.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett calls enthusiastically as Edward and I walk away. I laugh and lean into Edward, who smiles down at me.

"I love your family," I tell him.

"Good. They'll be glad to hear it. They're crazy about you as well."

When we reach my first class, he hands me my bag and pulls me closer to him by my hips. I smile up at him as he brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. His hand returns to my hip before he leans down and lovingly caresses my lips with his. "See you in a bit," he says when we break apart.

I can only nod. I'm breathless from that kiss. An innocent kiss. Jeesh. He walks away chuckling.

I enter my class and all eyes are on me. Especially Mike's, who's intently staring. I harden my look as I walk to my desk. It's frustrating. I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame. I'm not! We've only kissed! And no tongue was involved!

I sigh as I slide down in my seat, anxiously awaiting the end of the class. When the bell rings, Edward's waiting outside the door for me, where he takes my bag and puts his arm around my shoulders.

For the rest of the morning classes, I find Edward waiting outside the classroom to walk me to class. This ends once lunch comes around. Instead of class, we head to the cafeteria.

We're joking around, pushing each other as we walk. Well, more like he touches me a little harder than normal as he bumps into me and I go flying, while he so endearingly acts like I can move him when I bump him. How cute.

We're obviously not paying attention to our surroundings because he bumps me and I go flying into a passer-by. I turn to apologize. "I'm sor—oh." I stop when I see who it is. I see the cheating ex helping his toy up. The four of us stare one another down. The cafeteria grows silent. I feel like I'm in one of those teen drama movies.

"Bella," the cheating ass says.

"Michael," I say, keeping my head up.

"Cullen."

"Newton."

Jessica remains silent. Mike throws his arm around her in an attempt to make me jealous. As if Mike.

Yup definitely a teen movie. When did my life become so teen angst?

"Come on, love," Edward says, taking my hand. I turn and follow him, not bothering to look back. The cafeteria once again becomes lively.

Edward pulls me to the lunch line and starts piling food on a tray. I don't comment on how I won't eat all that. I know any attempt I make is futile. He pays the lunch lady and we head to our table, which has added a new member. Two actually. Jasper's never sat with us before today. The only person missing is Rose, but I doubt she'll be eager to reserve her place with us.

"Damn, Bells," Emmett says as we sit down. "I was waiting for a smackdown."

"Sorry to disappoint. Maybe next time."

Alice places her hand on my forearm. "I knew you wouldn't do it. And you won't. At least you don't plan to." I nod. No offense Al, but I don't really care.

Edward pushes the tray of food towards me and I grab a half of a sandwich. Not feeling hungry, but knowing Edward will comment if I don't eat, I nibble at it. "That's disgusting." We all turn to look at Emmett, who has a grossed out look on his face. Edward looks amused.

"What?" I ask.

"How can you eat that?" Emmett acts as if he's gagging.

I grin. "What, this?" I take a large bite of my sandwich. "Mm. It's good," I say, still chewing.

"Eww." He covers his eyes with his hands. "Make it stop! Make the madness stop!" His siblings crack up as I swallow my food and smile.

"All done, Em," Alice says.

"Really?" he asks. She motions another bite and sticks her tongue out. I do as she says.

"Really," she states.

He removes his hands and I open my mouth that's full of sandwich. "Ugh!" he cries. "Bella!"

"What?" I swallow my food.

"Keep your _lunch_ to yourself."

"Hey, I don't complain about your diet, so don't trash mine."

"At least you don't have to watch me feed."

"I'm sure your eating is so much more elegant." I roll my eyes.

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Yeah about as elegant as McDonald's."

"Ooh, Touché," he says grinning. "I like her, Eddie. Keep her around."

"I was planning on it," Edward replies, pressing his lips to my temple. I smile.

"The bell's going to ring in 5…4…3…2…1," Alice says as the bell sounds.

"Time for biology, love." The five of us stand and I take my apple off the tray before Edward throws it away.

"See you guys later." I bite into my apple as Edward leads me to class, his arm around my shoulders. "Oh joy, another place to deal with Mike and Jessica."

"It'll be fine. Just ignore them."

We walk into class. The happy couple is already there. They don't look very happy. Mike's staring at me and Jess is pouting. Good. Serves her right.

Edward tightens his hold on my shoulders and I smile up at him. We head to our seats and Mr. Banner begins class shortly after. Halfway through the notes, Edward takes my free hand and pulls our adjoined hands under the table onto his knee. He runs his thumb over my knuckles before flipping my hand palm up. His fingers start tracing the creases of my palm and, before long, he's writing messages for me to decipher.

_I love you_. I smile and write _you too_ on my paper. I know we've only been dating for two days, but we've been friends for months. I know how I feel about him. I can only hope he feels the same.

Next:_ You are beautiful_. I blush.

I'm in the middle of deciphering the next message—M-A-R—when Edward says, "Osmosis." I quickly glance up. I didn't even realize Mr. Banner had asked a question. Good thing one of us is paying attention.

Edward finishes the message. _Marry Me_.

I turn away from my notes and meet his eyes. "Some day," I whisper.

* * *

**Hey guys. So how was it? Hopefully it was up to your standards. Anyways, here's what I wanted to ask. **

**Favor 1: If any of you have any suggestions for this story (or any of my incomplete stories), let me know through a PM. It'd be much appreciated.**

**Favor 2: I've recently started writing a vampire story (not for fanfiction), but I need some help. The first chapter is a funeral (because it has to begin somewhere) and I don't really know what is said at funerals. I need some kind of sermon or whatever for a soldier. Any information would help. Send it through a PM if you know anything. **

**Thanks guys. You're the best. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.**

Chapter 17

The weekend finally arrives and brings a beautiful, sunny Saturday with it. As much I was want to stay home with Edward and admire him sparkling in the sunlight, I can't. I promised myself and Oscar that we'd go visit Jake. Edward's disappointed. He wanted to spend our first weekend as a couple together. As much as I wanted to do the same, I told him we would have plenty of weekends to spend together in the future.

After being woken up by Edward's sweet kisses and getting ready for the day, I kick Edward out of the house. He complains like I knew he would and insists on driving me down to La Push. When I decline that offer, he insists I take Nancy down there, seeing how Oscar isn't very reliable. I turn it down and argue in Oscar's favor. He's very trustworthy. We have an understanding between us; he'll run as long as I don't push him too hard. It works.

After a final kiss…or three…or four, I climb in my truck and start Oscar. He roars to life and I jump in my seat scared. I really need to drive more. After glaring down Edward through the rearview mirror for laughing at my jumpiness, I finally start making my way to La Push. It's a slow ride, but at least I'm getting some use out of Oscar. He's not getting any younger just sitting in my driveway.

When I pull up to Jake's house, he's already waiting outside. He probably heard me coming as soon as I entered the reservation. I climb out and I'm gathered up by a grinning Jake.

When he puts me down, I can't believe his size. "What're they feeding you? You're huge!"

"I don't know. It's just a growth spurt, I guess."

"Growth spurt?! You grew like a foot. That's not just a spurt."

He shrugs. "So what brings you to the rez?"

"I had to come see you. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. Why is that?"

"Been busy. School, boyfriends, drama. There's only so much of me to go around. You should feel honored that I'm here," I tease.

"Oh, I am. I'm glad you made time in your busy schedule to visit little ol' me."

"There's nothing little about you, Jake."

He laughs. "Come on. We were chillin' in the garage when we heard you coming."

"We?" I ask.

"Me, Embry, and Quil. They're dying to meet you. Don't worry. They're normal enough." I laugh and allow him to take my hand in his oversized one to bring me into the garage.

The first thing I notice when I step into the garage is the car parked in the middle. I openly admire it as I walk full circle around, running my hand over the cool metal. Even though it's missing all four tires and the engine, it's a beautiful machine. I admit, I don't know much about cars, but I can tell this car used to be magnificent back in its day. The only problem with it is its size. I don't see how my giant Jacob is going to fit.

"There are two perfectly handsome Quileute boys in here and she's taken with Jake and his hunk of junk. How does that work?"

"I don't know, Em. Maybe Jake can give us some pointers on how to attract beautiful women."

I blush and look in the direction of the voices, where I do find two good-looking Quileute boys. "Hey, I'm Bella," I say.

"Oh, we know. Jake here hasn't shut up about you since your return."

I glance at Jake and I'm surprised to see him blushing with his head down. I grin. "Seeing as you know me, do I get the pleasure of knowing your names?"

The brawnier one stands and comes over to me. He takes my hand in his. "Embry Call at your service." He bows and kisses my hand. I laugh.

"It's very nice to meet you, Embry Call. You're quite the charmer." He grins broadly at me.

The other boy rolls his eyes and waves. "Quil."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles and nods his head.

"So what are you three fine-looking men doing this beautiful Saturday morning?"

"We're enjoying the presence of a stunning woman like yourself," Embry says.

I smile. "Well aren't I lucky." Embry shoots me a grin.

"I think we're the lucky ones," he smoothly says.

I laugh. "Quit making a fool of yourself," Jake teases. "She's not going to fall for you."

"Actually, I might," I say grinning. Embry looks hopeful. "I'm serious a klutz."

Quil burst out laughing at the stunned look on Embry's face. Jake and I can't help but join in the laughter. Embry finally recovers and says, "laugh it up now, but you won't be when I actually land a beautiful _wisatsu'upat_ and you guys are stuck with each other."

This just causes Jake and Quil to enter into another round of hysterics. I laugh at the complete enjoyment filling the room. Embry caves and joins in on the amusement.

Once we finally calm down, I turn back to the car. "What is it?" I ask.

"A 1979 VW Rabbit. My dad found it and bought it for me," Jake answers.

"If it wasn't for the missing engine, it'd run like a dream," Em teases.

"In the opposite direction of Jake though," Quil chimes in.

Jake glares at his friends. "It will run fine once I find the parts I need."

"I think you gotta do more than find them."

"Yeah, you actually gotta put them in the car, otherwise they're useless."

I giggle, but I try to stop when I see the scowl on Jake's face. I take his hand in mine and run my thumb over his knuckles, like Edward does to comfort me. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He smiles and nods.

"Late boys," I say grinning. Whistling and yelling follow us as I lead Jake out. I laugh and Jake grins at his friends' antics. Once we're outside and the whistling fades, Jake drops my hand and throws an arm across my shoulders. I know it's just a friendly gesture. He knows I have a boyfriend, even if he doesn't know said boyfriend is a different boy than he thought.

"I like them. Why didn't I meet them sooner?"

"You just couldn't fit us into your busy schedule," he teases. "No, I don't know. When you came to visit, you weren't here for long, so I guess I just kept you to myself. And then you stopped coming to Forks and it was just forgotten."

"Well, if I would've known there were more handsome Quileutes, maybe I would've kept coming," I tease. He grins at me and then looks forward. "So how've you been? What have you been up to besides growing?" I ask, bumping my hip into his. Well, it was more like his thigh.

He grins. "I've been good. And not much really. School, hanging with Embry and Quil, working on the Rabbit, taking care of my dad. Nothing too exciting."

"I'm sure Em and Quil make up for the lack of excitement."

He chuckles. "That they do. There is never a dull moment when they're around."

"That I believe."

"How's things going with Mike?" he asks after a few minutes pause.

"Well, we broke up. He cheated on me with Jessica. Not once, but many times. Most of the time I was dating him actually."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that."

"Eh, whatever. Good things came from it."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I have a new boyfriend."

He whistles. "Don't like taking any breaks, do you?" I grin. "Who is it?"

"Um, Edward Cullen."

"Really?" he asks amused. "Even with everything I told you?"

"Yeah, about that…" I'm cut off by my cell ringing. "Sorry. One minute."

I answer it. "Hello?"

'_Don't tell him,_' Edward's voice comes through the phone.

"Why not?"

'_He's a human, Bella! We try to keep our secret from them!_'

"What about me? I'm human."

'_You're…different. Entirely different situation_.'

"I promise I'll only tell Jake. He won't tell anyone. I trust him. You can trust him."

'_Bella, we don't even know him_.'

"But I know him. Besides, he's the one that told me the Quileute legends about the wolves and the cold ones. And the treaty. So technically, he already knows. I'd just be confirming it."

I hear a sigh on the other end. I can just picture him running his hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. The image makes me laugh and I have to stifle the giggles.

"How'd you even know I was considering telling him anyway?" I ask.

'_Alice saw it, which is why I called_.'

"I promise you guys can trust him, Edward. He won't freak or overreact, and he definitely won't tell anyone. Well, he might freak at first, but I'm positive about the latter. I need someone to talk to, Edward. Someone who's not a vampire."

It's silent again as he sighs. '_Fine, Bella, but only because you're so sure about him. if he tells anyone, we're all in a lot of trouble. You included_.'

"Don't worry. You won't regret it."

'_I hope not_.'

"Thank you, Edward. I need to get back to Jake. I love you."

'_I love you too. See you tonight_.'

"Bye," I say smiling.

'_Goodbye love_.' I hang up and return to Jake with a smile on my face.

"Everything all right?" he asks.

I nod. "Where were we?"

"Discussing Edward Cullen and questioning your sanity in dating him after what I told you," he teases.

"Okay, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out until I'm done. Or better yet, don't freak at all."

"Okay," he says warily.

We've reached the beach, so we both sit down in the sand, even though it's somewhat damp. I take a few deep breaths before starting. _Please don't overreact_, I beg him in my head.

"You know all those stories you told me about the wolves and the cold ones?" He nods. "Well, they're true. Well, the second part at least. I don't know about the wolves." I pause. "There really are vampires in Forks. And, well, the Cullens, they're it." I glance at Jake, but I can't read his expression, so it can't be good. I begin to panic. "But they're not dangerous. They don't hunt humans. Strictly animals. And they're all extremely kind and caring. Well, not Rosalie, but that's completely different."

I stop and look at him again. He's smiling. I'm confused. "Jake?"

"Nice one, Bells. You had me going for a minute. Vampires? Really? You couldn't come up with something more believable? Maybe I'll date a fairy next."

"Well, Alice does look like a pixie," I mutter. Wait. "Jake, I'm serious. The legends are true."

"Sure, sure, Bells."

"Jake, I'm being serious!"

He stares at me for a good, long time. The smile drops from his face. "You're telling me that your boyfriend is a bloodsucker?"

I cringe at his choice of words, but nod through it.

"Are you insane, Bells?! You know how dangerous that is?! He could hurt you! Or even worse, he could kill you! I'm pretty sure lust isn't something to risk your life over!"

I knew he would freak. I sigh and try to cut off his rant. "Jake!" He continues. "Jake!" I say louder. He doesn't stop. "Jacob Black!" I yell. He stops mid-sentence.

"I promise I'm not in any danger." He scoffs, but I take his hand in mine and run my fingers over the contours of his giant paw of a hand. "He's not dangerous. Unless you're an animal. The Cullens don't hunt humans. Strictly vegetarians, so to speak." He rolls his eyes and he tries to pull his hand away. I tighten my hold on it. He allows me to keep our adjoined hands in my lap.

"How do you know you can trust him? Or all of them for that matter?"

"If they wanted me dead, I'd be six feet under by now." I go on to explain the first time I met Edward and the accident and Seattle. I tell him about my weekend at their house and the meadow and close contact with the whole family, minus Rosalie. "And Carlisle's a doctor. He's around blood every day. He's never hurt anyone." Jake's silent. "Come on, Jake. Don't make me regret telling you."

That's followed by more silence, but eventually he sighs. "I'm not saying I approve—because I definitely don't approve of you risking your life every day—but Edward seems like an okay guy and his family seems all right."

"Please don't worry, Jake. I risk my life all the time anyway. At least this gives me a good reason."

"I wouldn't exactly call a new relationship a good reason."

"Jake," I say sighing.

"Okay, I give up. Do what you want. Just…be careful. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I will be." I give him a small smile and lean my head on his shoulder. I let go of his hand and he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. We stay that way until it begins to get dark. I decide it's probably time for me to get home to Edward. I stop into the garage to say goodbye to Quil and Embry—I'm actually surprised they're still in there. Then Jake walks me to Oscar and pulls me into a hug.

"Be safe," he whispers into my hair.

"I will be." I kiss his cheek before climbing into Oscar and driving away, watching Jake in my rearview mirror until he disappears from sight.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update and it will probably be a while until I update again. For that I apologize. I'm adjusting to dorm life and it seems I never have time to write. I'm currently on Thanksgiving break, so I thought I should sit down and get something written. I hope you enjoy what I've left for you. Let me know what you think. I'll try and get something else written, but no promises. Read & Review please. Happy Thanksgiving to all you lovely readers out there.

Chapter 18

After a night full of tossing and turning, I finally climb out of bed at seven to get ready for the day. Edward didn't return to my house last night. He called to inform me that he had "things to take care of." Probably things involving me bringing Jake into this entire mess that my life has become. Who would've thought I'd be involved with vampires when I moved to Forks? Not me, that's for sure.

As soon as I shower and throw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on—Forks has been blessed with another sunny day—I make my way downstairs to have breakfast. I pour myself some cereal and grab some orange juice. As I sit down at the table, I find a note telling me Charlie is down at La Push fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater. Guess I'm on my own today.

I make my way back upstairs after washing my bowl and glass and putting them away. I start up my computer and throw my school stuff on my bed to do my homework that I've procrastinated in doing.

I begin working on my math homework as I wait for the computer to boot up and connect to the internet. Besides trig, I have history chapters to outline and an English essay to write. I figure I have enough to keep myself busy until after lunch. That should be an appropriate time to go see Edward.

Once I finish math, I return to the computer to check my e-mail. There's a few from Renée. I click on the most recent:

_Hey Bella honey._

_I know I sent you a couple e-mails already, but I haven't heard from you in a while. Message me asap. Phil's worried. Okay, it's mostly just me that's worried. I know you're busy being a teenager, but I'm your mother and I miss you. Let me know how things are going. How's school? Are you still dating Mike? How's Charlie? Tell him hi for me. Are Edward and Alice and Jasper doing well?_

_So I know school is over in a couple of weeks, so me and Phil were discussing you visiting us during the summer. You'll love Florida, Bells. It's hot and sunny. Right down your alley. Let me know what you think. Maybe your friends can come for a while?_

_Anyways, I'll hopefully hear from you soon. I need details of you life. Hope you're behaving yourself._

_Love you, Mom._

Hm, well, where do I start with those questions? 'Well, Mom, school's fine, Mike cheated on me with my friend so I dumped his ass. Now I'm dating Edward. Oh yeah, by the way, he's a 107-year-old vampire.' I don't think so. I sigh, clicking reply, and start typing.

_Hey Mom_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. But like you said, I'm busy being a teenager. My short teenage life has become very chaotic. Anyways, Forks is Forks. Wet and rainy. Although this weekend has been warm and sunny. I went down to La Push yesterday and me and Jake hung down at First Beach. School's fine. Long. It's almost over though. I'll be preparing for finals soon. Dad's fine. He's currently out fishing. Guess what we'll be having for dinner. Well, Mike and I broke up. Long story short, we just weren't right for one another. Don't stress over it. The Cullens are doing well. I actually slept over at their house recently. It's amazing. _

_And I'm actually dating Edward now. It's new. We've only been together for about a week. We were friends long before, so we can skip the whole awkward getting to know you thing. He's so amazing. My feelings for him are so much different than mine for Mike. They're stronger. I think I love him. I can't wait for you to meet him, Mom. You'll love him, too.  
And Florida sounds great. I'll talk to Charlie and the Cullens to see what they think. I miss you. Tell Phil hi._

_Love Bella_

I'll definitely ask about Florida, but I doubt it'll be a hit with the Cullens. Somehow I don't think the sun plus their sparkling is a good combination. I guess it'll be just me, Mom, and Phil. Maybe Jake could come. Hm…

Anyways, after hitting send, I set to work on my English essay: The Faces of Hamlet. Very unexciting. When I finally finish about an hour later, I set to work on history. The Civil War, which isn't that boring. It's probably the best one we've read so far.

By the time I completely finish my homework, it's 12:30. I figure after a quick lunch I can head over to the outskirts of town to see what's up with the Cullens.

I make a sandwich, quickly eat it, brush my teeth, and grab an apple before I make my way out of the house. I start Oscar, jumping yet again at the loud rumble of the engine. Two days in a row. I'm surprised Oscar isn't protesting.

When I pull up to the house, Edward is already on the porch waiting for me. He's immediately at my side, opening my door and helping me out. He pecks my lips and smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Hello, love."

I frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now's not really a good time. Maybe you can go spend the day with Jake. I'll come see you tonight."

Now I'm really frowning. Yesterday he didn't want me going anywhere and now he's trying to get rid of me. "What's going on?"

He opens his mouth, but then closes it as he cringes. "We're having a family meeting. I feel like it's not a good idea for you to be here right now."

"It's about me, isn't it? About me telling Jake?" He grimaces. "It is! Let me try to explain it to them. Maybe I can help."

"Bells, I don't think you can. There are some people who don't agree with Alice's and my decision in allowing you to tell Jake. It's unsafe for all of us bringing another human into this. Especially one we don't know."

I sigh and nod. "I didn't mean to cause problems. It's just hard not being able to talk to anyone about any of this."

"I know love, but some people…"

The house door slams shut, successfully silencing Edward. "Why don't you stop saying _some people_ and just use my name for Christ's sakes!" A tall, elegant…fuming blonde steps into my line of vision. "What you just said means nothing! You might've not wanted to cause problems, but you did! You put all of our lives in jeopardy because of your ignorance!" She pauses, observing me. "I don't see what Edward sees in you. You're just a plain, boring human. There's nothing special about you, besides the fact that he can't read your mind. Big deal. I'm sure it's nothing interesting in there anyway."

"Nice to meet you too, Rose," I mumble. She glares at me, baring her teeth.

"Rosalie, enough!" Edward demands.

"No!" she growls. "I'm not through!"

"Rosalie." The three of us turn towards the door, where the commanding voice resonated from Carlisle. "Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again, although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. I know I've placed you in an awful position, but I promise you can trust Jake. He won't tell a soul. He's the most loyal friend I've ever had."

"Bella, we understand that you trust him, but he has given us no reason to feel the same. We have…history with the inhabitants of La Push. And, while we have an agreement, I wouldn't risk myself or my family by relying on that contract."

I look down, feeling guilty for bring Jake into this fantasy that has become my life. Then something dawns on me. "I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know." All of the Cullens look alarmed. I rush to correct my mistake. "He's the one that told me what you were. Well, he didn't know it was true. He was telling me the legends of the Quileutes and I just figured it out. I just confirmed it for him."

The family, minus Carlisle, still looks alarmed. "Ah, yes," Carlisle says. "The legends that the Quileutes descended from wolves and the cold ones are their only enemies."

He catches me off guard. "Um, yeah. How did you know that?"

"I have done my share of research regarding the tribe. It also doesn't hurt that I made a treaty with them almost a hundred years ago."

"So the legends are true? They really are wolves?"

"Now, that, I cannot confirm. I certainly have my suspicions, but no viable evidence."

"What are the signs of being a wolf?" I'm suddenly curious. Maybe Carlisle knows something Jake doesn't.

"Well, the Quileutes don't just turn into wolves overnight. There's an already existing gene; something needs to trigger it for it to stop being recessive. As far as I know, it's only the males that hold the gene. If someone has the gene and it's triggered, they go through a growth spurt, their body temperature increases, they're prone to anger easily."

Well, Jake certainly has one of those things. Wonder if that growth spurt has anything to do with this gene. "Don't quote me on any of that," Carlisle says, seeing the look on my face. "It's just what I've found in my research."

"Can we move away from the _dogs_? We have more pressing matters at hand, like what the human said to the dog!" Rose says angrily.

"Ah, yes, calm down, Rosalie," he says and turns back to me. "You see the problem with this? Our secrets are supposed to be just that…secrets. Now that someone else knows, it creates issues."

"How 'bout you meet Jake? Then you can see for yourselves that he's harmless and loyal and friendly."

"Sounds like a dog to me." Edward shoots Rose a look of warning.

Carlisle appears to be thinking it over for a moment before he answers. "That would probably be for the best. Would he be interested in coming here? Or would he be more comfortable with more neutral territory?"

"I can get him here. No worries. When do you want to meet him?"

"As soon as possible would probably be best."

"Hm, tomorrow after school, I can go see if he's busy and, if he's not, I can bring him by."

"That sounds good, Bella. We're looking forward to meeting him."

"What does he like to eat? I'm sure I can whip something up for the both of you to snack on," Esme asks.

I laugh. "Jake will pretty much eat anything. He's an endless pit."

"Now we're trying to make the dog feel at home! Are we really going to welcome the dog with open arms?" Rosalie asks outraged.

"Rose, baby," Emmett says calmly.

"Don't 'Rose, baby' me! He's human, potentially our enemy, and we're supposed to be all excited about meeting him? I can't believe my _family_ had turned to the enemy for support!"

"Rose…"

"Don't talk to me, Emmett. You're not allowed anywhere near our room tonight," she says before running off into the woods.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Not your fault, Bells," Em says. "She'll live." He laughs at himself. "Well, maybe not _live_ in the literal sense."

I laugh. "I get it, Em." He grins at me and then chases after his wife.

I turn to the rest of the family. "Again, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"It's okay, Bella. You're not a problem at all," Esme says.

"It will all work out," Alice says optimistically. I smile at her.

The Cullens begin to return to the house, until it's only Edward and I in the front yard. I walk over to him and rest my forehead on his chest. His arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry," I say again.

"Stop apologizing, love. Everything will be fine. You heard Alice. I'm just glad that you'll have someone to talk to now. You won't need to feel so isolated from everyone else."

I smile up at him and press my lips to his. "Thank you."

He grins and lifts me off the ground, so I'm at eye level. "You're welcome." He kisses me more passionately this time and I smile against his lips. He laughs and puts me down. "Go home, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will if I must." He chuckles as he walks me to Oscar. "I love you."

He opens the door for me and responds, "I love you, too. Sleep well." I smile as he gives me one more kiss before closing the door for me. I drive off as he watches me disappear down the driveway.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After another long school day without the Cullens, I climb in Oscar and head over to La Push. Hopefully Jake won't be too busy this afternoon. This chaos with the Cullens needs to end; my life is becoming way too hectic for my liking.

I pull into the familiar driveway and see Jake standing on the porch smiling at me. Of course, he probably heard Oscar from a mile away and knew I was coming. Before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt, he's opening my door and taking me into his arms, where I'm pressed against his shirtless, very muscular chest. This is certainly a change from the Jake I've come to expect.

"Two days in less than a week. It must be a record," he teases.

I playfully punch him in his arm. "You know I can't stay away from you."

"That's what I was hoping," he grins and takes my hands in his.

"Jake, you're hot!" I say, pulling my hand out of his unusually warm hand.

"I know," he responds, grinning cockily.

"Not what I meant." He shrugs. I place my hand against his forehead and his cheeks. "I'm serious, though. You're burning up."

He waves it off. "Don't worry about it. I feel fine. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon?"

"What? I can't just want to see you?" I ask, mockingly hurt.

"Well, you can, but I doubt that's why you're here on a school day."

"Oh, fine. You're right as always. I was hoping that you were free this afternoon. Are you?"

"That depends on what the afternoon will entail if I am."

"Well, I went to see the Cullens yesterday, and we discussed the fact that I told you their secret. They're worried, to say the least. Some are angry, but that's beside the point. She hated me to begin with. Anyway, they want to meet you, to make sure that they can trust you with their secret."

"Aw, Bells. It's bad enough I know about the leeches. Now you want me to meet them!"

"Yes," I say sheepishly. "Come on, Jake. You're safe. They only want to meet you to know the person who I trust so much that I thought I could tell their secret to him."

He's silent for a moment before he sighs. "You know this is basically against my whole belief system. The tribe would probably shun me if they found out."

"Then don't tell them. Just come with me. If you do, I promise to make it worth your while."

"Oh, yeah? How's that? Last I knew, you were with Edward."

I punch his arm. "Ha ha. Not that way. But I've recently acquired some new information concerning the other half of the Quileute legends."

"Really? Researching the wolves, huh? Knew you wanted me."

"You're a wolf then?" I'm actually excited. Could the other half of the legend be true as well?

"Oh yeah. I sit and howl at the moon with the best of them."

I roll my eyes. "I'm being serious, Jake. What happens if the other part of the legend is true? I mean, there's always some truth to the stories, isn't there?"

"I suppose there could be, but really Bella? Humans coming from wolves? That doesn't even make sense."

"Neither do vampires, but, yet, here we are. I'm dating one and you're keeping their secret."

"You just have an attraction for the mythical, don't you? You don't know any leprechauns, nymphs, or ghosts do you?"

"Nope, only vampires, and possibly some wolves if the legends do turn out to be true."

"We'll see. Well, let's get this thing over with. You can enlighten me on the ride."

I grin and, once again, take his large warm hand in my own, leading him towards Oscar. When we reach it, Jake leads me to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I thought I was driving, but apparently he isn't going to allow that. I climb in because arguing with him is futile. He goes to the driver's side, climbs in, and starts the engine.

Once we start heading back towards town, I ask, "Are you old enough to be driving?"

He grins. "Oh, shut up. You know I am."

"I don't know. Can you even reach the pedals?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm about a foot taller than you, and you're asking me if _I _can reach the pedals?"

"That's a minor detail. I'm going by age."

"You know I'll be seventeen soon. The fact that I'm driving before I have my license is a _minor detail_. Now forget about my illegal driving and tell me about what you found out."

"Well, yesterday, when I was at the Cullens dealing with the whole me-telling-you issue, Carlisle mentioned the treaty and the wolves, or at least the possibility of the wolves' existence. I asked him what it took to become a wolf. Apparently, some Quileutes are born with this gene that automatically makes you a dog."

Jake howls. I shove his arm and laugh. "Hey! No hitting the driver."

"Well, be quiet then. Do you want to hear the rest or not?" He makes the motion of zipping his lips. I continue. "Anyway, it's only males that hold this gene. Something in your environment needs to trigger it for the gene to become active. Then the changes start."

"We start growing hair and howling at the moon. Those full moons are pains in the ass. They always come out at the worst times. Interrupted my Hannah Montana marathon. Damn full moon."

"Oh, shut up, Jake! It's not like this affects me at all. It's only _your _genetics we're talking about."

"Fine, fine. Go ahead. Tell me all about how my body is going to change because I'm turning into a werewolf."

I roll my eyes but go on anyway. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, there are three major changes, at least at the beginning of the phasing. The first, growth spurt. Like, an extreme growth spurt. The second, increased body temperature, always feeling like you have a fever. The third, low tolerance for bullshit. Well, Carlisle's words were 'prone to anger easily'. Now, it may just be me, but it looks like you have two of the three starting changes."

"Oh, please. It's puberty."

"Puberty on your way to becoming a wolf maybe. There's no way you're still going through human puberty."

"I'm not becoming a wolf."

"I guess we'll see, Jake, but I'm pretty sure you are. It's only a matter of time before that anger comes pouring out of you."

"Sure sure."

"We can talk more to Carlisle if you want. See what else is going to happen to you so you know what to expect."

"Shut up, Bella! I'm not turning into a wolf! You're the one living in this messed up fantasy world! You're the one who dragged me into it! My life was perfectly normal and human-like before you told me your bloodsucker boyfriend's secret!"

"And there's the anger…" I mutter. He glares at me.

"Just tell me where I'm supposed to be going," he says shortly.

We continue our journey, neither of us talking except for the occasional directions I tell him.

When we pull up to the house, all the Cullens are waiting outside. "It smells awful." I look at Jake strangely; I don't smell anything.

Edward is immediately at my side, opening the door for me. "Hello love," he says, pressing his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

Both Jake and I climb out of Oscar; Edward takes my hand in his and the three of us head over to the rest of his family.

"This must be the dog; I could smell him from a mile away." Edward glares at Rosalie as Carlisle steps forward.

"Welcome to our home, Jacob. Bella has told us much about you."

Jake laughs nervously in reply. "Yeah, she's told me a lot about you too."

"Hence why you are at our home. We would like to get to know you better than what we have learned from Bella. Come, we can talk inside."

We all follow Carlisle into the house. I notice Jake scrunch his nose as soon as we step in the door. He takes my free hand in his when he catches me staring at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. Jake just shakes his head. I know not to push. Edward grins without looking at either one of us; I assume at what is going on in someone's mind.

Carlisle leads us to the living room, where everyone finds a seat, Jake, Edward, and I taking the loveseat. "Now, Jacob, tell us a little bit about yourself."

He laughs nervously. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your family and your home like?" Esme asks kindly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well, I have two older sisters, but they've long since moved away. My mom died when I was younger, so it's just me and my dad. We live in a small red house on the La Push Reservation, right near First Beach. It's not much, but it's home."

"How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen."

A long slow whistle comes from the armchair to the right of us where Emmett is sitting with Rosalie perched on the arm rest. "You're kinda big for a sixteen-year-old. What do you do to work out?"

"Nothing actually," Jake answers, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"He never used to have these muscles. They seem to have popped up over night. Literally," I say. I look over at Carlisle, and he looks thoughtful. Hopefully he's seeing the same signs that I am.

"What's your favorite color?" Alice asks cheerfully. I look at her; she's smiling warmly in an attempt to make Jake more at home.

"Um, blue…" he answers unsurely.

"Hm, interesting. I like red," she says smiling. He smiles slightly back at her.

"Now, Bella tells us that you're the one that told her about us," Carlisle says.

"Well, not exactly. I just told her the stories of my people. The Quileute legends describe our ancestors as descending from wolves. The wolves have one enemy: the Cold Ones. The Quileutes encountered Cold Ones who arrived in the surrounding town. These were different then the Cold Ones of the past; they only drank from animals, and this was the only reason why there was a treaty made. My dad likes to tell us kids all the stories, and Bella was interested, so I told her."

"Yes," Carlisle says, "I know about the treaty. After all, I am the one that made it. You wouldn't happen to be related to Ephraim Black, would you?"

"Um, yeah. He's my great-grandfather. I never met him, but I heard he was a great man."

"That he was. He was a very agreeable person, despite having to deal with my family's sudden appearance."

Suddenly, my stomach growled; everyone turned their attention to me. I just grin in response.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asks smiling.

"Maybe a little." I grin sheepishly.

"I'll go make you something. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Esme. I can do it."

"Nonsense. You know I love cooking for you. Jacob, would you like anything?"

"No thank you," he says shyly.

"Esme is a wonderful cook, Jake. You'll regret it later if you don't have anything now," I tell him.

After much convincing, Jake reluctantly agrees. "You'll love it," I tell him. "Don't worry."

The round of 20 Questions continues until Esme brings Jake and me a plate of chicken alfredo, which is greatly appreciated. I moan in pleasure as I swallow my first bite; it's delicious. I hear Edward groan beside me; I glance over to see him looking tense. I take another bite and watch his eyes as he follows my fork from my bowl to my mouth. Jasper and Emmett are snickering in the background, watching us with amused expressions. I swallow the food I have in my mouth and smile innocently up at Edward. "What?" I ask. He just shakes his head in response. I grin even wider. "Later," I tell him.

"Now, Jacob, I hear you have something you would like to discuss with me," Carlisle says. "Something not pertaining to our secret."

I glance at Jake who hasn't spoken a word in response to Carlisle. I elbow him; he looks at me and I prompt him forward. "Um, yeah, I guess," he replies, glancing at everyone else in the room.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable if this conversation was just between the two of us. We can take a walk, and I will answer every one of your questions to the best of my knowledge."

Jake still looks cautious. "Go," I say. "You can trust Carlisle." He nods and follows the older man out of the house.

I stand up and face Edward. I smile, holding my hand out for his. He places his hand in mine, and I lead him towards the stairs. I hear whistling coming from the two other men in the room, and I flip them off as Edward follows me up to his bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind us, I push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips. I press my lips to his hard as his hands tangle themselves in my hair, holding me to him.

Our lips shape and mold to one another's as our kiss continues. When his tongue starts to trace my bottom lip, I willingly grant him entrance. I moan into his mouth, only causing him to close the minimal distance between us.

When I finally need to breathe, I pull away and lay my head over the place where his silent heart rests. I feel him press his lips to the top of my head. "I missed you," he says.

I laugh. "We just saw each other last night. In all honesty, I'm surprised you aren't sick of me yet."

"I could never be sick of you. I want you close always," he responds before pressing another kiss to the crown of my head. "I missed being this close to you, just you and I wrapped up in one another, without the rest of the world intruding on us."

I smile up at him and press my lips to his in a loving embrace. "I missed you, too. It's been too long since it's been like this. We need to change that." After one more kiss, I lay my head back down on his chest and close my eyes, listening to his unnecessary breathing, as his fingers run through my hair.

After awhile, Jake and Carlisle return, only causing the downstairs to become louder after Emmett challenges Jake to some video game match. I sigh contentedly as my two families combine downstairs. Another happy sigh escapes me as the love of my life holds me closer to his body.

"NO!" we hear come from downstairs. I begin to laugh. "Looks like Emmett found himself some competition."

"Let's go check it out."

We reluctantly climb out of bed, and head down to the living room, not willing to let go of the other's hand.

"Fuck!" Emmett says as they come into view. One look at the screen tells us that Jake is kicking Emmett's butt.

"Emmett, no swearing in the house."

"Sorry Esme," he says apologetically. The no-swearing doesn't last long as Jake kills Emmett's character yet again. Esme slaps the back of his head when another swear comes from his lips. I can't help but laugh.

After a while, I glance at the clock and I'm surprised by how late it actually is. Jake, happily, and Emmett, sadly, end their game so I can drive Jake home before heading back to my house. All the Cullens walk us outside to say their goodbyes before the night comes to an end.

"When you finally go wolf on us, we're fighting. If I can't kick your ass at videogames, I'm gonna do it this way." Jake chuckles and agrees.

"Uh, Emmett, you do realize that the wolves are made to _kill_ vampires. I'm pretty sure Jake will have no trouble taking you on in a fight."

"Oh, shut up, Bella. I'm going to win and prove a point to you."

"Sure, sure," I respond, rolling my eyes.

Edward walks Jake and me to Oscar while the rest of the family heads back inside. Jake climbs into the passenger seat as me and Edward say our goodbyes. He presses his lips sweetly to my forehead, my cheeks, and then, finally, my mouth. I smile against his lips as his eyes lock with mine. He pulls away and rests his head against my forehead. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

With a response and one last kiss, I climb in Oscar and drive off towards La Push, watching Edward in the review mirror until he disappears from sight.


End file.
